UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS
by Persa Uchiha Kaioh
Summary: Lo único que debía decir Shizuru es la verdad, solo eso era lo que pedía Natsuki y lo único que recibió fueron golpes, ceguera y perdida de memoria. Pero aun asi, aun así había amor...o no?
1. Chapter 1

_Esto definitivamente es salir de mi zona de confort ewe pero bueno, yo quise intentar escribir algo diferente a lo que hago que son fics de Haruka y Michiru y pues, aquí vamos D: a ver que tal._

 _Por cierto, aquí los personajes son de Mai Otome :v_

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, no quería parecer alterada por el simple hecho de que mi persona no lo tenía permitido, la Graciosa Amatista debía cumplir con ciertas reglas de comportamiento y definitivamente correr por los pasillos de Garderobe no era una de ellas. Y sin embargo, solo quería correr y llegar lo más pronto posible con Yoko, llegar a la enfermería y saber que estaba bien, que ELLA estaba bien.

 **-"Natuski"** \- su nombre en mi mente era lo único que podía escuchar con cada paso que daba, las estudiantes solo miraban y se hacían a un lado, pareciera que se daban cuenta que hoy no tenía pensado dar mi habitual recorrido por la escuela y saludarlas como era costumbre. Hoy no eran prioridad, de hecho, no lo eran pero tenía que hacer algo cuando Natsuki estaba ocupada y no necesitaba de mi y yo no tenía nada que hacer.

- **Miss Viola...** \- la voz de aquella mujer mayor me saco de mis pensamientos. Trataba de pensar en cosas positivas pero la mirada de esa señora solo termino por convencerme de que tenía que estar alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar

- **Miss Maria** \- dije al verla a unos pasos de la enfermería. Realmente había llegado rápido que ni siquiera note que ya estaba cerca de mi destino - **por favor, tengo que ver a Natsuki-**

- **Lo se pero...-** el hecho de que Miss Maria no supiera que decir y pareciera perturbada y confundida no ayudaba en nada - **debe estar preparada, Gakuenchou...-** no deje que terminara de hablar, simplemente seguía mi camino y entre rapidamente a la enfermería.

- **¡Yoko!** \- exclame al ver que cubría un cuerpo con una manta - **no...no...no...dime que ella...-** no, podía ser, Natsuki...ella es fuerte...

 **-Calma Shizuru, no esta pasando aquello que te estas imaginando** \- las manos de la doctora sobre mis hombros me ayudaron a calmar un poco - **solo cubro su cuerpo con una sabana especial** \- dijo y solo observe que efectivamente su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esa sabana pero entonces la vi. Vi su hermoso rostro cubierto de golpes, inflamado y una venda en sus ojos

 **-¿Yoko?** \- no sabía que preguntar, menos al ver tantos cables conectados al cuerpo de Natsuki. No sabía que pensar ni que preguntar, mi mente estaba en blanco al ver a la mujer que amo en ese estado

- **Shizuru, me temo que Natsuki no despertará pronto** \- observaba a Natsuki y luego a la doctora sin entender bien lo que decía - **sufrió fractura de 3 costillas, golpes en gran parte de su cuerpo, fractura de muñeca derecha y...** \- en ese momento Yonko dejo de hablar, Creo que también le estaba costando ser profesional en estos momentos - **tiene golpes en su cabeza, tuve que inducirle un coma porque definitivamente el dolor en su cuerpo no sería bueno para Natsuki; sin embargo, no se despertará con secuelas, solo nos queda esperar-**

Esperar...¿esperar? yo necesitaba saber lo que había ocurrido con Natuski, saber quién se había atrevido a lastimar a la segunda columna pero sobre todo, necesitaba saber el nombre de la persona que se atrevió a poner una mano encima sobre MI Natsuki. Me acerco con cuidado y miro a la doctora para saber si podía tocar aunque fuese su mano. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza, sabía que no podía negarme ese simple deseo por lo que me acerco y con cuidado tomo su mano izquierda solo para ver que sus nudillos estaban lastimados.

A estas alturas contener las lágrimas no era una opción por lo que sentada y sujetando la mano de Natsuki me quede a pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El problema era que mi mente no ayudaba en estos momentos. El ver en ese estado a mi Natsuki no ayudaba a que mi mente pensara en los posibles responsables de un acto tan vil.

- **¿Miss Viola?** \- la voz de Irina me toma por sorpresa. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que ya era de noche. Debí quedarme dormida, pensando en que era un sueño lo que estaba ocurriendo - **creo que sería mejor que fuese a descansar, no hay nada que pueda hacer en estos momentos** \- me dijo la pequeña peliroja de lentes y aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía razón

 **-¿Pu...puedo pasar la noche cerca?...no quiero dejar sola a Natsuki...-** dije en voz baja, como si con eso estuviese tratando de no despertar a Natsuki

- **Supongo que si pero quizás sea conveniente a que busque una ropa más cómoda si piensa hacer guardia toda la noche** -

Solo asentí a sus palabras y me levante de la silla en la que estaba para ir a buscar algo de ropa, preparar té y quizás llevar un libro porque sabía que no dormiría hasta no estar segura que Natsuki estuviese despierta pero tampoco podría asegurar que prestaría atención a la lectura.

En el camino a la oficina de Natsuki para ir por mis cosas del té, pase cerca de la oficina de Miss Maria y pude notar que tenía la luz encendida y que aparte estaba teniendo una plática importante con Yoko.

- **Es que no me puedo explicar lo que le paso, no debería estar en ese estado** -

 **-Esto es algo que no le dije a Shizuru pero la condición actual de la directora se debe a que le inyectaron una sustancia que afecto sus nano maquinas** \- sin duda Yoko parecía querer entender mejor la situación y yo quería entrar y exigirle respuestas - **tuvo suerte que esa sustancia no causara más daño pero si sirvió para que la dejarán en ese estado y me preocupa el estado que tenga al momento de despertar** -

- **¿Por qué?** -

 **-Porque puede que no recuerde lo que le ocurrió, lo que sería lo mejor en este momento** \- decía la doctora aun con duda y analizando las posibilidades que tenía - **o puede que todo lo que ella conoce lo olvide, quizás ni recuerde quien es-**

No quise seguir escuchando por lo que, ahora si, me aleje corriendo hacia los jardines, quería estar lo más lejos posible. Mi Natsuki pudo morir y yo sin saber el motivo, no era justo, se suponía que yo siempre cuidaba de ella, ella que es la persona más importante para mi y ¿qué estoy haciendo?, llorando porque no pude protegerla en vez de estar buscando a la persona culpable de esto.

- **Nadie me va a creer cuando les cuente que la Graciosa Amatista de Sonrisa Hechizante estaba llorando como una niña pequeña-** esa voz...

 **-Juliet Nao...** \- de todas las personas tenía que ser ella quien se cruzara en mi camino en estos momentos

 **-¿Estás así por la cachorra?** \- ¿cachorra? ¿En qué momento se habían vuelto tan cercanas Natsuki y Juliet? - **es gracioso porque es tu culpa ¿sabes?** -

- **¿Mi culpa? ¿de qué hablas Juliet?** -

- **Tomoe Marguerite-** fué lo único que dijo y pude ver en su rostro una ligera sonrisa burlona - **no se como diablos sobrevivió esa mocosa pero ella es la responsable de la situación de Natsuki** \- ahora la llamaba por su nombre! No es que Juliet fuese alguien que siguiera reglas pero no me gustaba la forma en que se dirigía hacia Natsuki pero escuchar lo que dijo provoco que dejara de pensar en eso.

Tomoe...Ese nombre tenía semanas de no escucharlo. Después de todo el problema que provocó Nagi de Artai y de que todo volviera a estar en orden, el nombre de Tomoe fue borrado en Garderobe al considerarla una deshonra para las otomes. Y ahora, su nombre volvía a ser nombrando ante mi presencia, esa chica que tenía un enamoramiento enfermizo hacia mi volvió a mi mente.

Tomo aire porque aun no supera lo que tuve que hacer con esa chica. Sinceramente no me importo jugar con sus sentimientos porque para mi lo más importante es y será Natsuki. Y volviendo al tema de Natsuki, ella nunca supo lo que ocurrió con Tomoe, simplemente dio por hecho que logre escapar sin problemas por mis habilidades, no porque había estado...con Tomoe.

Al pensar en esa idea recuerdo algo y abro los ojos con sorpresa y miedo para luego ver la mirada molesta de Juliet.

- **Natsuki...** -

- **Viola, tomar tanto té te ha vuelto lenta** \- dijo la peliroja con algo de burla pero en su voz notaba enojo - **Natsuki supo todo este tiempo lo que paso entre tu y esa loca-**

- **No puede ser...** \- no podía serlo, nadie lo sabía o eso creía; Aunque eso podía explicar ciertas actitudes de Natsuki en las últimas semanas.

Primero: Natsuki pasaba más tiempo en su oficina y cuando yo entraba buscaba cualquier pretexto para salirse, no dije nada porque pensaba que estaba poniendo nerviosa a Natsuki y porque realmente creía que tenía asuntos que atender, eran muchos pendientes los que tenía que arreglar por lo que no vi nada sospechoso en ese entonces.

Segundo: cuando no escapaba de su oficina y me dejaba quedarme a su lado, trataba de acercarme a ella y tomar su mano pero rápidamente la retiraba discreta o indiscretamente lo que no era normal en ella. Cuando trataba de abrazarla o darle un beso corto en sus labios desviaba la mejilla. Tampoco le di importancia.

Tercero: pasaba demasiado tiempo con Juliet dentro y fuera de su oficina cuando yo no estaba presente. Ese detalle no lo pase por alto, menos cuando Haruka me comentó que algo raro había pasado entre ellas 2 en su reino, específicamente en los baños. ¿Estaba celosa? ¡Por supuesto que si! Por lo que cuando veía a Juliet entrar y salir de la oficina a Natsuki no pude soportar más y tuve que encarar a la segunda columna precisamente el día anterior de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _ **-¿Puedo saber cuáles son los asuntos que tanto ocupan tu mente con** **Juliet?** \- pregunté calmadamente mientras tomaba mi te. Hoy era de esos días en los que podía estar en la oficina de Natsuki sin que ella tuviera que salirse _

_**-Nada que sea tu problema Shizuru** \- dijo sin mirarme mientras leía unos documentos y luego tomaba su pluma. Su respuesta evidentemente me lastimo._

 _- **Es mi problema cuando ella pasa más tiempo con MI pareja-** dije aun tratando de sonar calmada pero lo cierto era que molestaba más el no poder decir que era mi novia...Ni siquiera nuestra relación tenía un nombre porque para empezar, a Natsuki no le gustaba etiquetar las relaciones y al igual que yo las daba por hechas: ellas es mía y yo soy de ella, no era tan complicado. _

_El problema era que había ciertas ocaciones o más bien, ciertas personas a las que había que dejarle en claro ese detalle. Curiosamente era Natsuki la que más insistía en eso porque según ella, coqueteaba mucho con las estudiantes y algo había de cierto en eso pero no era para tanto._

 _- **Si no sabes en que gastar tu tiempo libre puedes salir por esa puerta e irte con una de las estudiantes que tanto te sigue** \- dijo señalando la puerta y en ese momento pude notar su mirada esmeralda completamente molesta, enojada conmigo ¿conmigo?_

 _- **¡Natsuki!** \- exclame molesta porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando - **¿prefieres estar con Juliet que conmigo?-** pregunte tratando de calmarme, no tenía sentido exaltarse en estos momentos_

 _- **Si** \- ¿qué? miro con sorpresa a Natsuki quien se levanta y se acerca a un pequeño armario que tenía cerca antes de abrirlo y buscar una chamarra de piel - **estaré con Nao, es divertido estar con ella** \- dijo sin mirarme y pude percibir en su voz un tono de burla que logro terminar con mi paciencia en esos momentos_

 _- **¡ENTONCES VE Y REVUÉLCATE CON ELLA!** \- no pude más y termine por gritarle a Natsuki por primera desde que nos conocemos. Lo único que conseguí es que me mirará con dolor, lo podía ver en sus ojos y sus manos, sus manos estaban apretadas en un intento por contener sus emociones_

 _- **No soy como tu...-** fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina y cerrar de un portazo._

 _No sabía lo que me había pasado. Le grite a Natsuki lo primero que mi mente me dicto que gritará. Sin decir nada y viendo la puerta en la que se fue, trato de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Creo que las palabras de Haruka habían logrado crear cierta duda hacia la relación de ellas 2 y hoy finalmente lo había dicho o más bien, gritado._

 _Oigo el rugir de una moto y no lo dudo antes de acercarme al gran ventanal que había en su oficina para ver a Natsuki alejarse de la escuela en su moto a mitad de la noche._

 _Esa sería la última vez que la vería._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Me quede de piedra al recordar que la última vez que vi a Natsuki le había gritado y ahora la tenía tendida en una cama sin saber exactamente lo que sería de ella

- **Debiste decirle a Natsuki lo que ocurría y no dejar que se enterará por terceros-** Juliet

- **¿Tu lo sabías?** \- pregunte con algo de enojo y mirando con molestia a la peliroja

- **Fue sin querer** \- dijo encogiéndose de hombros - **uno de los chicos de la banda registro el lugar donde estuviste y sin querer encontró un vídeo tuyo con esa loca** \- dijo sin darle más importancia al asunto - **deberías agradecer que solo me entere yo y Natsuki, estaba dispuesta a vender el video pero no tenía sentido** -

- **Eso no explica lo que ocurrió con Natsuki** \- y eso era cierto

- **Tome le mando una carta ayer en la mañana y la cito a las fueras del reino; Natsuki se confío y le tendieron una trampa, 5 contra uno, apuesto, que los otros 4 pagados por la propia Tomoe** \- eso si lo creía - **¿qué les haces a esas chicas que se vuelven locas?** \- pregunta Juliet con algo de fastidio - **la cachorra tuvo suerte que la banda y yo la siguiéramos, sino, seguro aquella loca la hubiese matado-**

 **-¿Y Tomoe?-**

 **-Escapo, pero ya la estamos buscando-** al parecer, a Juliet no le hizo gracia lo ocurrido - **sus matones ya no son problema, de alguna forma Natsuki se deshizo de ellos pero de ella, no se que paso-** y otra vez, su maldita indiferencia - **si solo estabas jugando con Natsuki como cualquiera de tus fanáticas lo mejor hubiese sido que la dejarás y no le causaras tantos problemas-**

Ahora entendía las palabras de Yoko y tenía sentido: solo alguien que sabe y conoce a una otome sabrá como detenerla y siendo Natsuki una columna era claro que no sería fácil.

Opté por dejar a Juliet en ese lugar y volver con Natsuki aunque por dentro no me sentía digna. Ni siquiera se cómo pude estar a su lado pensando que era digna después de lo que había hecho. Entendía apenas las palabras de Natsuki la noche anterior, seguramente pensó que estaba teniendo una que otra aventura con las estudiantes y eso debió estarla lastimando todo este tiempo.

Todo por mi culpa. Debí detenerme, ella ya había demostrado no ser como las otras chicas cuando pidió que fuera su onee sama y después de hacerle burla recibí una bofetada. Bueno, ahí supe que era diferente y por eso la busque después pero ahora...Ahora ella era mi amor, mi mujer y yo de ella.

- **¿Natsuki...?** \- ya había llegado a la enfermería, lentamente me acerque para verla mejor. No entendía porque cubrían sus ojos con una venda, al menos que tuviese golpes en ellos pero aun así...Solo quería que abriera los ojos y pudiera ver sus esmeraldas que tanto amaba una vez más y tratar de recuperar su confianza.

Y pensaba conseguirlo a partir de esa noche. Paso una semana antes de que pudiera notar alguna mejoría en ella. En todo este tiempo no me aparte de ella, solo en ocaciones necesarias, pero siempre que volvía le contaba lo que ocurría en la escuela, los mensajes de recuperación de las demás otomes y las estudiantes, de todos aquellos que en verdad se preocupaban por ella.

Hasta que en plena noche

 **-¡AAAHH!** \- el grito de Natsuki me despertó y tire mi libro antes de girarme y ver manotear a Natsuki

 **-¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki!** \- trataba de detenerla pero temía lastimarla en el proceso - **cálmate por favor, Natsuki...por favor...-** de alguna forma había logrado abrazarla por los hombros y eso logro irla calmando

 **-¿Dó...dónde estoy?** \- su respiración era agitada, giraba su rostro pero era obvio que no podía ver

- **En Garderobe, en la enfermería** \- dije tratando de irla calmando un poco - **estas conmigo Na-su-ki** \- dije colocando mi mano derecha en su mejilla con delicadeza y sonriendo un poco

-¿ **Shi...Shizuru...?-** con molestias, logra colocar su mano sobre mi mano pero antes de que dijera algo, Yoko entra rápidamente para ver lo que estaba pasando

- **Directora, voy a revisar sus signos vitales-** dijo preparando lo necesario para empezar a revisar a Natsuki. Vi que la doctora me miraba y me indicaba que me apartará un poco, lo que acepte porque sabía que era necesario.

Observaba con detalle lo que hacía a Natsuki aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que algo estaba mal pero no sabía que era. Ideas mías seguramente, lo importante es que Natsuki estaba bien.

 **-Yoko...-** la voz de Natsuki hizo que la mirara, viendo como le quitaba la venda de sus ojos

- **Con cuidado, ha sido bastante tiempo en que no ha visto la luz** \- dijo tranquilamente a lo que Natsuki asiente despacio pero veo que frunce el ceño - ¿ocurre algo?-

- **Todo esta oscuro...¿es normal?** -

No, no es normal mi Natsuki. Yoko se voltea a verme y me hace señas de que no me acerque pero quería hacerlo, Natsuki estaba confundida y quería estar cerca de ella

 **-Es de noche** \- cierto - **pero déjeme revisar** \- con una pequeña lampara comienza a revisar la vista de Natsuki. No decía nada y Natsuki menos

- **No puede ser...-** dije en voz baja, no podía ser verdad pero la expresión de la doctora lo confirmaba y más cuando veo que se muerde el labio inferior

- **Perdí la vista...¿verdad?** \- dice Natsuki en voz baja con una ligera sonrisa triste en su rostro

- **Es temporal, recibió varios golpes en la cabeza y posiblemente eso afecto su visión directora** -

 **-Es una posibilidad...** \- decía en voz baja mientras yo veía sus ojos verdes, no era posible que no vieran nada y sin embargo, derramaba lágrimas - **por cierto...¿quién es Shizuru?-**

No...no podía ser verdad. Yoko me miró otra vez y me volvió a indicar que me quedara en mi lugar mientras yo contenía las lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué a ella si la recordaba y a mi no? Debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de Natsuki.

- **Directora no juegue con eso** \- dijo Yoko a modo de broma - **Shizuru es la tercera columna, la Graciosa Amatista** \- dice mientras coloca su mano sobre la de ella - **su mano derecha** \- cada palabra que decía y yo solo veía a Natsuki fruncir el ceño en un intento por saber lo que estaba pasando. Por favor que sea una broma Natsuki.

- **No es un juego, no se quien es** \- dijo seriamente porque era claro que no le gustaba que dudaran de su palabra. A Natsuki nunca le gusto que la gente desconfiara de ella y eso yo lo sabía pero yo desconfíe de ella en el último momento - **¿es la chica que estaba a mi lado?** -

- **Eh si, si es ella** -

- **¿Sigue aquí?** -

- **Aquí estoy...Natsuki** \- dije en voz baja y conteniendo las lágrimas. Debía ser una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto por parte del destino pero en el fondo sabía que era mi culpa, debí ser honesta desde un principió con ella.

- **¿Puedo estar a solas con ella?** \- pregunta mientras trata de volver a acostarse, tentando el espacio en la cama con sus manos por lo que sin pensarlo más me acerco a ayudarla

- **Claro...ahorita es mejor que repose y mañana haremos estudios nuevos, solo para confirmar algunas cosas** \- dijo Yoko antes de decir buenas noches y salir. Yo por mi parte no sabía que decir en esos momentos

- **Lamento no recordarte, por favor perdóname** \- dijo bajando su voz y podía notar que quería llorar - **no puedo ver y ni siquiera te recuerdo ¿patético no?-**

- **Natsuki es fuerte...esto solo es una prueba...** \- debía ser fuerte, no por mi, por ella, ya le había causado muchos problemas como para darle otro más **-¿puedo estar al lado de Natsuki?-**

- **¿Puedes?** \- pregunta con curiosidad sin mirarme, a lo que tomo su mano que no estaba lastimada - **no quiero causar problemas ni ser una carga a la graciosa amatista-**

 **-Natsuki no debe pensar de esa forma** \- con cuidado y con algo de timidez, llevo su mano a mis labios para besar sus nudillos **-Natsuki siempre ha sido mi prioridad y siempre lo será hasta que muera...y aun así, mi alma volvería a este mundo con tal de cuidar a mi Natsuki-**

- **Shi...Shizuru que cosas dices** \- sonrío levemente porque había notado el sonrojo en Natsuki, ahí estaba la verdadera Natsuki, mi Natsuki.

Con todo el amor que siento por ella me encargaría de recuperarla y esta vez no dejaría que nada ni nadie pusiera en duda el amor que tengo por mi Natsuki. Quizás, solo quizás, esta era una oportunidad para enmendar mis errores con ella y de ser así, aprovecharía para que volviera a enamorar de mi.

Porque si, ella es mía.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí el segundo cap :v me ha gustado el recibimiento de esta historia y pienso seguirla. No sera larga pero espero que les guste y ver que rumbo toma...eso si, no muchos dramas :3 Salu2_

 **~2~**

Hoy había reunión en la sala de juntas de Garderobe. El día anterior Natsuki al fin había despertado pero no en la forma en que lo hubiese deseado. Mi mente aun no procesaba que ella no me recordará y lo peor es que hubiera perdido su vista. Tenía la esperanza que fuese un sueño, que lo de anoche solo era porque su vista y su mente aun no procesaban del todo lo que había ocurrido pero esta mañana Yoko advirtió que le haría nuevos estudios, aprovechando que ya estaba consciente y así podría dar un mejor pronostico sobre la condición de Natsuki.

- **Bien, ya estamos todas así que podemos comenzar** \- la voz de Miss Maria hace que mire a mi alrededor y note a 3 columnas: Sara, Juliet y Maya, aparte de Mai, Yukariko y Yoko.

- **¿Es grave lo de Natsuki?** \- pregunta rápidamente Mai. Había olvidado que en estos días se les había notificado a las demás otomes la situación que estaba pasando Natsuki. Era obvio que solo sabían lo básico porque Natsuki apenas había despertado.

 **-Bueno, anoche despertó y pude realizar algunos estudios que continué hasta hace unos momentos** \- mire a la doctora quien solo suspira y observa sus anotaciones - **la directora ha perdido la memoria...-** en ese momento Mai se había levantado pero Yoko alzó su mano - **no es tan grave, de alguna forma** \- se aclara un poco la garganta y continua - **por lo que estuve viendo esta mañana, la directora perdió todo recuerdo del día en que fue atacada-**

- **¡¿ATACADA?**!- gritó Mai completamente alarmada. Creo que no se le había dicho lo que había ocurrido con Natsuki

- **De eso hablaremos después, volviendo al tema, doy por hecho que esa noche fue demasiado traumante que de alguna forma estaba buscando protegerse-**

- **El problema es que si queremos saber lo que realmente ocurrió, la única que puede ayudarnos es Natsuki y con su falta de memoria no creo que sea de ayuda** \- dijo Sara mientras yo trataba de comprender lo que dijo la doctor.

- **Ese no es problema, se perfectamente quien tuvo la culpa** \- no se si en estos momentos debía de agradecer o maldecir a Juliet -l **a culpa es de aquella mocosa, Tomoe-**

- **¿No era la chica que tenía problemas con la otome de la reina Mashiro?** \- pregunta Yukariko a lo que Juliet asiente con la cabeza **-¿por qué?-**

- **Digamos que tiene un enamoramiento enfermizo con Viola** \- las demás se me quedaron viendo. Era lo último que quería en estos momentos, ya bastante tenía con mi culpa para que más gente viniera a recriminarme algo - **quizás ella pueda explicarnos lo que ocurre** \- en el fondo sabía que debía dar esa explicación, pero también sabía que Juliet lo decía por el simple hecho de molestarme

 **-Lo que dice Juliet es cierto, la chica en cuestión siempre busco la forma de llamar mi atención** \- quizás podría omitir algunos detalles

 **-Eso podría explicar porque no te recuerda Shizuru** \- dijo Yoko a lo que la miro confundida **-en si, la perdida de memoria de la directora es sobre esa noche y miss Viola, ahora tiene sentido-**

- **¿Se sabe algo de Tomoe?-** pregunta Maya pero el silencio es lo que recibe como respuesta

- **Debemos buscarla, no es seguro que ande por ahí libre como si nada-** decía Mai a lo que las demás asienten con la cabeza - **¿puedo ver a Natsuki? seguro le dará gusto verme con un buen plato de ramen...-**

 **-Ella no te verá Mai...** \- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior - **ella...ella perdió la vista...** -

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!** -

Y otra vez no quise escuchar lo que sucedía en esa reunión. El saber que yo era parte de la perdida de memoria lograba que me sintiera terrible. No lo podía creer, no lo quería aceptar porque eso significaba que Natsuki, en aquella noche, sufrió y posiblemente las heridas físicas serían lo de menos si no las internas.

Seguramente Tomoe le habrá dicho algo que logro sacar de sus casillas a Natsuki, algo que le doliera lo suficiente para que lo relacionara conmigo.

- **Debe ser duro que tu amor no te recuerde** -

 **-Juliet, veo que estas muy interesada en hacerme enojar** \- dije algo molesta porque en estos momentos quería algo de paz para mi y luego ir con Natsuki

 **-Solo trato de entender si lo que sientes por Natsuki es real** \- decía mientras miraba sus uñas -digo, eso de andar coqueteando con cuanta alumna se te cruce no es normal-

 **-¿Y eso a ti te molesta**?-

- **Antes no, pero viéndote ahora estoy segura que solo finges preocupación por Natsuki** \- ese comentario me dejo sin palabras - **siempre coqueteando con las más jóvenes ¿realmente tomaste en serio a Natsuki?-**

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Negro, todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido y solo quedaba la oscuridad que al parecer se volvería mi compañera. En estos momentos me encontraba "mirando" el techo.

¿Qué más podía en una situación así? ni siquiera estaba segura de tener los ojos abiertos, el cuerpo me dolía horriblemente, era un dolor que nunca había sentido salvo en batallas pero esos dolores desaparecían en poco tiempo gracias a las nanomaquinas. Suspiro porque al parecer mi cuerpo no contaba con ellas y todo porque había logrado escuchar a Yoko decir que estas habían sido envenenadas por lo que tuvo que hacer una limpieza en mi cuerpo y que después volvería a contar con ellas en mi cuerpo.

Lo que fuese, mi mente estaba hecha un caos, no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido en la fecha que decían que fui atacada. No recordaba lo que ocurrió en ese día pero independientemente de eso, no podía recordar a la mujer que estaba a mi lado la noche en que desperté.

Me sentía miserable con ella por no poder identificar su voz, de no poder hacer una imagen de ella en mi mente y me sentía de esa forma porque había percibido en su voz un tono de tristeza ¿era por mi? Seguro era porque le causaba lastima.

¿Cómo se llamaba? No lo se, en estos momentos no quería pensar en ella, no quería pensar ni saber lo que ocurría afuera de la enfermería, solo quería quedarme en la cama y esperar a que el dolor desapareciera. Pero su voz, su voz de alguna forma me llamaba la atención. Su voz me gustaba y fue por eso que logre recordar su nombre en ese momento: Shizuru.

Aun así...

- **Que horror...no puedo seguir así...-** y es que esa no era mi personalidad, tendría que buscar la forma de adaptarme a mi nuevo entorno por lo que decido intentar sentarme para luego pararme y tratar de recorrer el lugar.

Sin embargo, el simple hecho de doblarme me dolió horrores pero aun así debía seguir y sentarme lo que conseguí en poco tiempo. Ahora debía esperar a que pasara un poco el dolor para poder caminar.

Tomo un poco de aire y lo suelto con calma antes de colocar mis pies en el frío suelo. Sin más, me levanto y con las manos extendidas doy unos cuantos pasos antes de tropezar con un sillón. No caí al suelo pero por lo menos sabía que no debía dar 2 pasos a la izquierda, había un obstáculo. Aun con las manos extendidas, tiento el mueble y luego vuelvo a tantear al aire mientras mis pies se aseguraban de no encontrarse en el camino algo que pudiese interponerse en el camino.

En este poco rato, el dolor en mi abdomen y en una de mis manos se hacían insoportables pero no quería parar, mis piernas poco a poco comenzaban a doblarse debido a la falta de movilidad que no tuvieron en estos días. No creía que fuesen muchos pero por lo menos si lo suficiente para sentirlas entumidas.

Por eso es que no pude seguir y sin poder evitarlo, caigo de rodillas. No debo pasar por alto que para aligerar la caída metí mi mano lastimada, la derecha y el dolor fue insoportable. Si ya se estaba recuperando en este momento lo acababa de joder.

 **-¡NATSUKIII!** \- esa voz con ese acento tan...¿lindo? si, creo que si, logro alertar mis demás sentidos, más cuando siento que con cuidado de no tocar donde estaba lastimada, me levantaba para ponerme de nuevo en la cama

 **-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!-** exclame molesta y lo peor es que no sabía porque le hable así a Shizuru.

Puedo asegurar, sin saber como es su rostro, que estaba sorprendida por mi forma de hablarle. No quería hacerlo pero si algo puedo decir en mi defensa es que fue una reacción de mi cuerpo.

No me gustaba sentirme así, saber que tendría que ser dependiente de la ayuda de otras personas...El problema era, que fue el sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo fue lo que me molesto, como si algo dentro de mi me gritará que la rechazará ¿por qué?

- **Na...Natsuki...** -

 **-Vete...solo vete** \- le pedí girando mi rostro a donde creía que ella no estaba. Quería que se fuera porque no sabía lo que pasaba conmigo y menos con aquella mujer que solo quería ayudar.

Si era así, ¿por qué mi cuerpo la rechazaba? ¿Será que mi cerebro trata de decirme algo?

 **-Co...como pidas Natsuki...** \- solo me mordí el labio inferior porque la impotencia ya era demasiada. Quería llorar por todo lo que pasaba conmigo y el tener esa reacción con Shizuru termino con la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía en esos momentos por lo que solo podía sentir como de mis ojos escurrían lágrimas.

Esto no iba a ser tan fácil.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

 **-Natsuki...Natsuki...¡Natsuki!** \- exclame a mitad de la noche al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas en la enfermería.

¿Me dolía? Por supuesto que si, yo solo quiero cuidar de ella, estar a su lado pero creo que ella no quería. ¿Era posible qué en su interior supiera lo que ocurrió con Tomoe? Según entendí, la mente de Natsuki bloqueaba aquello que pudiera hacer sentir mal por lo que pensaba que en estos momentos no recordaría ese hecho.

Me siento en la cama antes de decidir ir a preparar un poco de té. Estaba nerviosa, esto era una situación que no estaba en mi control, era algo que no podía manejar en estos momentos. Miraba la tetera en lo que calentaba el té, pensando en tantas cosas que no pude evitar llorar.

El recordar lo que había dicho Nao me había afectado ¿Natsuki dudaba de mis sentimientos? ¿Tanto daño le cause a Natsuki sin saberlo? Si era así entonces lo de Tomoe solo había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

¿Pensaba en darme por vencida? por un momento pensé en alejarme de Natsuki para que se recuperará sin mayor problema, era consejo de Yoko y realmente lo estaba pensando. Podría justificar mi ausencia con el hecho de buscar a Tomoe pero sabría que no sería algo que llevara mucho tiempo y que en cualquier momento podría regresar y ver que la recuperación de Natsuki seguía.

Y sin embargo, opté por seguir a su lado. Mai me comento todo el estrés que vivió Natsuki para recuperar la escuela pero que sin duda su mayor preocupación era que yo estuviera bien. No era lo mismo pero si Natsuki no se había rendido en ese momento yo tampoco lo haría. En ese momento se me ocurre una idea y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

No pierdo más tiempo antes de buscar lo que quería en la cocina.

 **~ Natsuki ~**

No podía dormir. Después de lo ocurrido con Shizuru recibí la visita de Mai.

Creo que se enteró de lo que paso conmigo porque llegó con ramen recién hecho para mi, el cual tenía prohibido, pero que sin duda agradecía enormente porque moría de hambre. Lo que servían en la enfermería era incomible. Con ayuda de Mai comencé a adaptarme a mi falta de visión, tome los palillos y con cuidado de no regar nada comencé a comer.

Quien fuera la persona que me fracturo mi mano debió pensar que era diestra lo cual era falso por lo que no se me dificulto usar mi mano izquierda y sana para comer. Sinceramente lo sentía como una pequeña victoria.

Como no podía sacarme la imagen de Shizuru de mi cabeza, le comente a Mai lo que había ocurrido y ella solo escucho, después de comentó que hasta cierto punto era entendible porque estaba en un estado vulnerable y que seguro que si le explicaba eso a Shizuru ella me perdonaría. Quizás tuviera razón pero no sabía nada de Shizuru, Mai solo dijo que vivía cerca y trabajaba en Garderobe.

Y por eso no estaba durmiendo en estos momentos. Quería que la chica de acento bonito viniera y así yo pudiera pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido pero ya era tarde, supongo, porque todo estaba tranquilo, y ella no aparecía.

- **Seguro no vendrá por un buen de tiempo** \- me dije a mi misma, suspirando porque seguro la había asustado con mi reacción. Cierro los ojos porque no tenía caso seguir esperando, mejor debía concentrarme en mejorar y adaptarme a no ver, lo que seguro me llevaría algo de tiempo.

- **¿Natsuki?** \- tendría poco de haber cerrado mis ojos cuando escucho la voz de la persona que estaba esperando

 **-¿Shi...Shizuru?-** exclame con duda porque seguramente estaba soñando. Mis ojos, creo que estaban abiertos pero no podía ver, solo escuchaba como con cierta delicadeza se acercaba a donde estaba y traía algo que llamo mi atención, mi olfato lo percibía por lo que trato de sentarme en la cama - **¿eres tu?** -

- **Si Natsuki yo...-** creo que estaba nerviosa

 **-Shizuru yo...-** iba a decir algo pero un dedo sobre mis labios me lo impide. Estaba confundida desde el momento en que supe que era ella - **¿qué pasa?-**

- **Le traje de cenar a Natsuki** \- ¿cenar?, esa palabra me gustaba y el olor ya lo había identificado, ramen.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Ver a Natsuki más calmada era un alivio para mi. Debía agradecerle a Mai el haber estado con ella en lo que yo calmaba mi mente y creo que su estancia en Garderobe sería por un buen tiempo, por lo menos en que la institución estuviera en orden.

- **¿Es ramen?** \- pregunta Natsuki a lo que sonrío porque sus otros sentidos seguramente sufrirían un mejor desarrollo.

- **Si, Mai dejó un poco para que pudieras cenar en lo que ella resolvía otros asuntos** \- me senté a un lado de ella. Observaba que la "vista" de Natsuki estaba ligeramente hacia mi, su oído podría sufrir modificaciones al igual que su olfato.

 **-Ya veo** \- con su mano, busca la charola que lleve para colocar el plato y demás utensilios aparte de agua **-¿ya cenaste?** \- su pregunta me toma por sorpresa

- **No...no suelo cenar realmente** \- dije mientras le acerco los palillos, al parecer era lo que buscaba.

- **Ya...** \- después, veo como busca el tazón a tientas y no tarda mucho en encontrarlo. Quería ayudarle pero de acuerdo a las palabras de Mai, no debía acaparar todo - **¿Shizuru?** \- miro a Natsuki quien ya había tomado algunos fideos y los acercaba a mi **-acércate-**

 **-Natsuki...-** la miro sorprendida pero no tardo mucho antes de colocar un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y acercar mi rostro para comer lo que me estaba ofreciendo Natsuki - **esta delicioso** \- dije después de un rato para ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Natsuki

- **Lo se, todo lo que cocina Mai es delicioso-** eso era verdad aunque sentía un poco de envidia porque a Natsuki le gustara la comida de Mai - **ten otro poco...** \- dijo antes de acercarme un poco más de fideos

 **-Ara ara ¿Natsuki piensa alimentarme?** \- pregunte antes de probar otra vez los fideos, observando que Natsuki solo asiente con la cabeza - **solo si Natsuki me permite alimentarla-**

Debo decir que me costo un poco convencerla pero acepto el trato. Quizás Natsuki no lo recordará pero tener momentos así con ella eran lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y justo como esta noche, era un momento solo de nosotras 2, era demasiado íntimo y eso me gustaba. Al terminar de comer, veo en la mejilla de Natsuki un fideo.

 **-Natsuki...** \- digo en voz baja para llamar su atención antes de que me acerque y bese su mejilla tiernamente. Un buen pretexto para poder darle un beso - **tenias un fideo en la mejilla-**

- **Gra..gracias-** pude observar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, estaba feliz por eso pero sabía que debía ir con cuidado, no debía perturbar su mente en estos momento **-¿pu...puedes quedarte?...no tengo sueño-**

- **Sera un honor acompañar a Natsuki** -

Quizás ella no recuerde lo que pasamos juntas, quizás logre recordarme o no pero por lo menos esperaba crear recuerdos nuevos con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, no pase de ronda pero eso no importa, yo tengo un compromiso con ustedes y seguire la historia pues que me importa pues :v así que esto lo podre llevar con más calma y bueno, esta la idea de que debería mostrar más los sentimientos de Shizuru, que se note que esta celosa cuando habla con Nao...el detalle, es que para mi, la explosiva es Shizuru Fujino, no Viola...o por lo menos yo no recuerdo que se pusiera de sádica por su Natsuki pero buee, opinen y vemos que hacer con Shizuru_

 **~3~**

Otro día comenzaba y yo no podía evitar estar, hasta cierto punto, feliz. En estos momentos podía observar su rostro tranquilo ya que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, como si el dolor en su cuerpo producto de las heridas, estuviese desapareciendo.

 **-Nat-su-ki** \- dije susurrando al ver sus labios entre abiertos. Tenía el deseo de besarla hasta el cansancio, besarla para curar cualquier herida interna que tuviera pero en estos momentos hacer eso sería una imprudencia, ella no me recordaba y aunque lo hiciera, no era digna de ella. De alguna forma debía de estar conforme con que pudiera estar cerca de ella, solo debía de ser paciente, no podía alterar a Natsuki.

No quería hacerlo pero tendría que dejar a Natsuki por un par de horas, alguien aparte de Miss Maria debía de hacerse cargo de la institución y lo más lógico es que me buscaran a mi al estar tanto tiempo junto a Natsuki. Suspiro porque de verdad no quería alejarme pero debía de hacerlo, así que me inclino para poder depositar un tierno beso en su frente antes de apartarme y salir de la enfermería.

Este iba a ser un día largo.

 **~Natsuki~**

¿Cuántos días han pesado desde que desperté? eso era lo malo de no tener vista, no podía ver si era de día o de noche salvo que tuviera visitas podría dar por hecho que era de día pero nada más.

Aunque eso no era lo que había hecho que despertara, sino el sentir algo cálido en mi frente que logro sacarme del mundo de los sueños. Me siento en la cama y me toco la frente, recordando que hace unas horas tuve la compañía de esa persona

 **-Shizuru...-** dije **con** calma, disfrutando de decir ese nombre sin saber el motivo de esa sensación. Recuerdo que me estuvo platicando un poco de lo que ocurría en Garderobe y de los saludos que me mandaban distintos gobernantes y sus otomes, pidiendo mi pronta recuperación. Era incomodo pero no podía quejarme.

No platicamos más porque por los medicamentos que me daban lograban que me diera más sueño de lo normal por lo que no tarde en dormir y lo curioso es que después de días de no descansar bien por fin pude hacerlo, sintiendo de cerca la presencia de Shizuru.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa incomodidad que sentía cada que pensaba en ella y lo más seguro es que se debiera al hecho de que ella me trataba bien y yo no la recordaba. Eso podría ser culpa pero no, era algo más profundo, lo sentía pero no quería saberlo

- **¿Natsuki?-** la voz de Mai me saco de mis pensamientos

- **Mai ¿qué hora es?** \- ni siquiera la salude, no le veía al caso realmente

- **Es temprano si es lo que quieres saber y por eso estoy aquí, te traje el desayuno-** quizás debía de ser más amable con Mai - **¿cómo te sientes**?- me pregunta mientras siento que coloca una bandeja en mis piernas por lo que estiro mi mano con cuidado hasta sentir un vaso

- **No puedo quejarme solo que es desesperante ignorar en que día estas y tener un hueco en tu memoria** \- dije tomando el contenido del vaso que era leche - **y lo peor es que me siento mal con aquella chica, Shizuru** -

- **No se como te sientes Natsuki, pero de verdad ¿no la recuerdas?-** la pregunta de Mai me toma por sorpresa. Ciertamente no había hecho el intento de recordarla por indicaciones médicas, todo porque según mis recuerdos llegarían con el tiempo y que lo mejor era no forzar las cosas.

 **-No Mai, ni siquiera se como es su cabello o sus ojos...algo, solo me guío por el tono de su voz y nada más** \- ahí me entro una duda - **Mai, ¿y si no la recuerdo por algo en especial? quiero decir, recuerdo a todos pero a ella no** \- dije con algo de impaciencia. Podría vivir sin ver pero no con la idea de que algo faltaba en mi vida y que podría asegurar, Shizuru tenía que ver

- **Nat tranquilízate-** solo siento la mano de Mai sobre mi hombro para que me calmara - **quizás se deba a que fue la última persona que viste ese día-** decía Mai en su intento de calmarme pero en mi interior creía que si la olvide era por otro motivo

- **¿Le hice daño Mai?** \- quizás era eso, seguro lastime a esa chica y mi mente solo trata de que olvide mi error

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!** \- me grita Mai y creo que se da cuenta de su error - **¿pero que estas diciendo Natsuki?** -

 **-Es una posibilidad...-**

- **Natsuki, tu eres muy noble y te puedo asegurar que tu no hiciste nada malo-** Mai era buena amiga pero no lograba convencerme

- **Shizuru...¿ella ha dicho algo?** -

- **Si le hubieras hecho algo a Shizuru dudo mucho que estuviese al pendiente de tu recuperación** \- me dice Mai y por un momento analizo la situación - **no pienses cosas malas Nat, todo esta bien entre tu y Shizuru, cuando la recuerdes te darás cuenta que no ha pasado nada malo-**

- **Esta bien-** no estaba muy convencida pero confiaba en Mai y si ella decía que estaba bien es porque debía de estar bien

Mai estuvo un buen rato conmigo aunque no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía porque aun pensaba en todo lo que me estaba pasando y en lo que debía de hacer de ahora en adelante así que no estaba de ánimos realmente pero trataba de ser positiva.

 **~Mai ~**

Ver a Natsuki en ese estado físico era algo que dudaba llegase a ocurrir pero eran heridas que sanarían con los días. Lo que me preocupaba era el aspecto mental porque a donde entendía lo de su vista podría deberse por un golpe en la cabeza o por algo mental, algo que estaba directamente relacionado con su perdida de memoria.

Natsuki se quedó dormida después de comer, supongo que a causa de los medicamentos que le estaban administrando así que opte por salir un rato pero en el camino me encuentro con Nao.

- **¿Cómo está?** \- es lo único que me pregunta así que me cruzo de brazos

- **Si fueras a visitarla lo sabrías** \- suspiro porque a decir verdad no tenía porque enojarme con Nao - **esta bien, físicamente va mejorando pero me preocupa el hecho de que sienta mal por no recordar a Shizuru** \- solo suspiro y miro a Nao - **cree que lastimo a Shizuru de alguna forma y me molesta que no pudiera hacerla entrar en razón-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!** \- el grito de Nao me toma por sorpresa pero antes de poder decirle algo, me toma del brazo y logra meterme en una aula vacía -Mai, esto se supone que nadie más lo sabe porque Natsuki así lo pidió- yo solo miraba a Nao quien estaba completamente enojada - **si Natsuki no recuerda a Shizuru es porque ella la lastimo** -

 **-¡¿Qué dices?!** \- exclame algo molesta porque sabía del desagrado que había entre Nao y Shizuru pero no al grado de llegar a decir que lo que había ocurrido con Natsuki era culpa de la castaña

- **Mira, mientras estaba el problema de Nagi y la toma de Garderobe Shizuru fue "capturada"** \- yo solo asentía con la cabeza, recordando que Natsuki estaba estresada entre recuperar la escuela y por saber de Shizuru - **bueno, la cachorra se dio cuenta de que Shizuru pasaba su rato con la famosa Tomoe** -

- **Eso es imposible, Shizuru es muy respetuosa con las normas de Garderobe-**

- **Por eso es que nadie sabe por lo que ha pasado Natsuki desde esos días porque todos creen que Shizuru es la otome perfecta, aquella que no es capaz de romper las reglas-**

 **-Y Natsuki...** -

 **-Tomoe de alguna forma se entero sobre la supuesta relación de Natsuki con Shizuru, ella fue quien dejo a Natsuki en ese estado** \- yo solo veía a Nao sin poder creerlo.

Cuando estudiaba con Natsuki recordaba la admiración que tenía Natsuki hacia Shizuru y la forma en que se decepciono por considerarla una admiradora más. En parte era verdad pero la diferencia era que Natsuki tenía en claro que por mucho que admirara a Shizuru, no iba a dejar que la tratará como una más. Y de ahí no recuerdo más, estuve mucho tiempo alejada de Natsuki, no sabía en que condición se encontraba su relación con Shizuru y eso que para muchos era obvia tal pareciera que no era nada formal.

 **-Esto es grave...pero tiene sentido su reacción a la cercanía de Shizuru** \- le conté a Nao lo que había estado hablando con Natsuki y ahora entendía mejor su reacción.

Nos quedamos pensando en que hacer porque era obvio que Shizuru le hacía bien a Nat en estos momentos pero estaba el riesgo de que volviera a tener una reacción violenta a futuro y no quería imaginar que pasaría en el momento en que Nat recordará todo, que la recordará.

- **Lo mejor sería evitar que Shizuru este cerca de Natsuki** \- dijo Nao a lo que la mire con duda. Tenía cierta lógica el querer mantener a Shizuru alejada de Nat pero el problema era lo que podría pasar con Natsuki

- **De todas formas ella no la recuerda...** \- decía para mi mientras pensaba las opciones que teníamos en estos momentos - **supongamos que se lleva a cabo tu idea, ¿qué hacemos con Shizuru? porque es obvio que ella no nos dejará llevarnos a Natsuki-**

- **Tienes razón...** -

Justo en ese momento se empezó a escuchar una especie de alboroto cerca de donde se encontraba Natsuki, por lo que junto a Nao nos acercamos a ver lo que ocurría.

- **Por favor entienda, aquí tiene todo lo necesario para su recuperación, la directora esta en buenas manos** \- escuche decir a Irina, parecía un poco afligida pero firme en su idea

- **Si así fuera, ella estaría en su despacho como todos los días observando lo que ocurre en este lugar pero no es as** í- la voz de una mujer madura se hizo presente asi que Nao y yo nos acercamos a ver que pasaba

- **No puede ser...ella es...-**

- **¿Mai?** \- una versión mucho más madura de Natsuki se me quedo viendo a los ojos -entonces era verdad que habías regresado al mundo de los vivos-

 **-Kruger sama, es un honor verla de nuevo, aunque sea en estas condiciones** \- dije haciendo una reverencia aunque Nao no lo hizo asi que tuve que obligarla a que hiciera lo mismo que yo - **es la madre de Natsuki y antigua presidenta del reino de Aries...-** le dije en voz baja antes de mirar a la mujer otra vez

- **¿Sa...Saeko Kruger?** \- la voz de Nao temblaba, al parecer nunca había relacionado Aries y Natsuki, lo que era normal porque gran parte de la vida de Natsuki se había dado dentro de Garderobe

- **Un placer...¿Juliet Nao? si no me equivoco-** la madre de Natsuki miraba fijamente a Nao. Seguramente la estaba analizando - **como sea, no pienso discutir más, Natsuki regresará a Aries y eso no esta en discusión-**

 **-Pero Shizuru...** \- Irina iba a decir algo hasta que la doctora junto a Miss Maria aparecieron

- **Me temo señorita Woods que cualquier decisión que pueda tomar miss Viola no tiene peso en estos momentos** \- decía miss Maria a lo que Nao y yo nos miramos **-y aunque yo también quisiera que la directora se quedará en Garderobe lo mejor para ella es estar en un lugar tranquilo, ajeno a cualquier cosa que pueda perturbar su recuperación** -

- **¿Dónde esta Shizuru miss Maria?** \- me atreví a preguntar porque me extrañaba que ella no estuviera aquí

- **Atiende una reunión en nombre de la Directora junto a los gobernantes de los demás reinos, hay cosas por hacer y ella al ser la mano derecha de Kruger es la indicada para asumir sus funciones, temporalmente claro esta** -

- **Entonces, ¿ya puedo llevarme a mi hija?** \- Saeko mira a la doctora y a Miss Maria con seriedad, era obvio que estaba molesta por la situación en la que se encontraba Natsuki - **puede venir conmigo y ver que donde estará Natsuki sera en beneficio de su recuperación** -

- **Claro que si, solo deje que le inyecte un tranquilizante para que no se resienta durante el trayecto, aun tiene molestias pero nada de que preocuparse-**

Saeko solo asiente con la cabeza y yo miro a Nao. De forma divina apareció la madre de Nat y estaba ayudando a nuestro plan sin saberlo.

- **Viola...¿algo que deba saber de esa mujer Mai? que no sea lo que todo el mundo conoce** -

- **Uhm sinceramente no sabría que decir Saeko sama-**

 **-No te preocupes, ya se enterará después** \- la mujer se quita los anteojos que llevaba puestos para tallarse sus ojos - **no esperaba reunirme con Natsuki de esta manera...De cualquier forma, podrán visitarla en cuanto puedan-**

De alguna forma, esperaba estar ayudando a Natsuki porque de verdad deseaba su recuperación pero a la vez me preocupaba por Shizuru, ¿cómo lo tomaría? hasta pareciera que este momento había sido perfectamente calculado para que ellas 2 estuvieran separadas. En el fondo de mi corazón rogaba que así fuese, solo quería lo mejor para Natsuki y creo que estar apartada de Shizuru realmente le haría bien.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Después de varias horas de estar negociando y discutiendo la situación de las otomes en sus distintos países, la dichosa reunión había terminado. Curiosamente Yukino bajaba la mirada cuando la miraba o simplemente la desviaba, algo extraño pero que no le daba importancia en estos momentos, solo pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo Natsuki en estos momentos, que no es que pudiera hacer mucho realmente pero estaba segura que estaría intentado caminar sin necesitar ayuda.

Estaba cansada pero era mayor mi deseo por ver a Natsuki que no me importaba no descansar con tal de estar a su lado aunque fuese poco tiempo. Con esa idea, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro la cual desaparece al entrar en la enfermería y ver el lugar vacío

 **-¿Natsuki?** -

 **-Oh Shizuru** \- la voz de Yoko me sorprende y la miro - **¿no sabías que Natsuki ya no esta aquí?** -

- **¿Perdón?** \- esperaba haber escuchado mal

- **Natsuki fue llevada a Aries, con su familia** -

¿Aries? ¿Por eso Yukino esquivaba mi mirada? Mi cuerpo y mi mente se congelaron en ese momento al no entender el porque se llevarían a Natsuki a Aries, el motivo por el cual la estaban apartando de mi

- **Miss Viola, no se preocupe por la directora, Mai y Nao fueron con ella-** la voz de Miss Maria hizo que la mirara con molestia antes de salir de la enfermería con dirección a la oficina de Natsuki.

Ahora entendía la actitud de Yukino, ella sabía que irían por Natsuki en el momento en que yo estuviera ocupada y no me extraña esa idea porque fue ella quien solicito la reunión. Pero lo que me estaba haciendo enfurecer era la idea de que Natsuki estuviese lejos de mi con la maldita de Nao.

Al llegar a su oficina, entre y me encerré antes de sentarme en su sillón y comenzar a llorar. Mis emociones no estaban controladas, no podía seguir aparentando ser algo que no soy, fingir que mi preocupación por Natsuki solo era por amistad, pretender que no me dolía el hecho de que ella no me recordará...Eran tantas cosas que el simple hecho de irla a buscar a Aries se me hacía confuso.

Seguramente Nao ya le habría dicho a la familia de Nat lo que ocurrió por lo que seguramente pondría a la familia en mi contra por mucho que Natsuki no me recordará.

- **¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-** me dije a mi misma mientras miraba una foto de Natsuki con su traje de Directora - **¿qué es lo que harías tu mi Natsuki?** \- de alguna forma esperaba que la fotografía me respondiera. Solo me quedo observando la fotografía, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada.

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Volver a Aries no estaba en mis planes, no en estas condiciones por lo menos. Todo estaba oscuro, mi ceguera estaba logrando confundir mi reloj biologico por lo que no sabía si era de día o de noche aunque creo que era de noche.

Pero el regreso a Aries, más bien a casa de mi madre, era lo que menos me importaba, era otra cosa la que llamaba mi atención. Y es que mientras dormía, soñaba con unos labios tocando los míos, con un ligero color rojo y que me decían algo que no lograba comprender. Estaba confundida porque no recordaba haberme besado con alguien. Pero lo curioso es que al pensar en esos labios pensaba en una persona

- **Shizuru...-** sin poder evitarlo acaricio mis labios y una ligera sonrisa se hace presente - **¿qué es lo que tienes que llamas mi atención graciosa amatista?** \- era confuso lo que ella había logrado en poco tiempo, seguro porque ya la conocía antes pero no estaba segura.

De cualquier forma, seguramente la iba a extrañar y solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Lo mejor era que yo me preocupara por mi recuperación, seguro eso le daría gusto a Shizuru.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Lamento la demora, pero esperaba el final del torneo, el cual ya paso y bueno, pasaron cosas personales que tomaron o estan tomando mi tiempo, pero espero les guste y ver hasta donde llegamos con esta historia c:_

 _Salu2._


	4. Chapter 4

**~ 4 ~**

Los días en Garderobe siguieron su curso, la escuela trataba de volver a la normalidad pero era más que obvio la ausencia de la Directora Kruger y más cuando en los pasillos se comentaba el hecho de que había vuelto a Aries.

Shizuru cada que escuchaba esos comentarios se ponía tensa, aun no sabía lo que pasaba y tampoco sabía lo que debía de hacer. Dejar a Natsuki no era una opción aunque pareciera que el mundo conspiraba para que eso ocurriera.

- **¡Bubuzuke!** \- Shizuru mira hacia la entrada de la oficina de la Directora. Estaba terminando de acomodar unos papeles pero su mente se encontraba en otra parte así que la entrada de Haruka la toma por sorpresa pero logra mantener su postura tranquila

- **Haruka san es bueno verte sin tener que recurrir a una reunión** \- dijo con su característica sonrisa que hasta cierto punto molestaba a Haruka

- **Si si lo que sea** \- dijo dando poca importancia a las palabras de Shizuru - **vengo a saber ¿por qué no has ido a Aries?** \- pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos y mira a Shizuru

- **Creo que se te olvida que hay una escuela que hay que estar atendiendo** \- dijo tranquilamente mientras servía un poco de té en su taza - **¿gustas?** -

- **A mi no me engañas, la escuela puede ser llevada tranquilamente por Miss Maria así que dime la verdad Viola** -

- **¿La verdad? mi deseo en estos momentos es estar al lado de Natsuki pero tal pareciera que el universo esta en mi contra** \- Haruka observaba con curiosidad a su amiga y podía notar que algo más pasaba

- **Si fueras sincera contigo misma aceptarías que hay algo más que te detiene y eso me molesta- la rubia se pone de pie y da un manotazo en el escritorio logrando -¡¿qué demonios te pasa Shizuru?!** -

 **-¡Natsuki no me recuerda! ¡Eso me pasa!** \- si Shizuru no explotaba ahora lo haría después y no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar después - **de por si nuestra relación no estaba bien antes de su ataque después de eso todo se volvió un desastre-**

- **¿Qué ocurrió?** \- pregunta Haruka al ver que Shizuru, emocionalmente, estaba hecha un desastre al grado que empezaba a notar lágrimas en el rostro de la castaña y ciertamente no recordaba que ella llorará alguna vez.

Shizuru decidió platicarle a Haruka lo ocurrido con Tomoe y todo lo que había pasado después de recuperar su libertad y mientras le platicaba, ella misma se daba cuenta que lo que había pasado era más grave de lo que se había imaginado.

- **Sin darme cuenta he lastimado a Natsuki y después de lo ocurrido con Tomoe...** -

 **-¡SI SERAS IDIOTA!** \- grito Haruka mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de recuperar la calma - **no te entiendo Shizuru, celas a Natsuki a más no poder y tu misma la engañas...-**

 **-¡Ya lo se Haruka**!- Shizuru solo pudo ocultar su rostro entre sus manos - **no se que me paso...por un momento pensé que sería divertido...no se que estaba pensando...yo solo quería volver al lado de Natsuki-** decía entre sollozos - **no soy digna de estar junto a ella...no soy digna de ser de Natsuki...** -

Haruka iba a decir algo, gritarle a Shizuru si era necesario pero al verla llorando comprendió que lo mejor era apoyar a su amiga en estos momentos porque era obvio que no se había desahogado como era debido. Natsuki tenía a Mai y Shizuru la tenía a ella, así que debía de apoyarla y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla.

 **~Natsuki~**

Mi estadía en Aries en verdad me estaba ayudando bastante en mi recuperación. Poco a poco me iba adaptando a la oscuridad que me rodeaba, mis sentidos habían aumentado su sensibilidad así que no todo estaba tan mal aparte de que Mai y Nao estaban aquí por lo que mi estadía no era tan aburrida.

 **-Nao tuvo que salir a resolver algunos compromisos pendientes** \- decía Mai quien en algún momento había entrado a la habitación y traía algo de comida.

- **Ya veo-** dije mientras me sentaba en la cama. Debo admitir que no me importaba realmente lo que hiciera Nao solo quería preguntar por otra persona **-Mai, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-**

- **Claro** -

- **Shizuru, he pensado mucho en ella...no logro entender porque no la recuerdo Mai** \- dije sosteniendo mi frente porque cada que pensaba en Shizuru un dolor de cabeza se hacía presente, era liviano pero molesto porque era como si mi mente no quisiera recordarla

 **-Uhm bueno...** \- Mai parecía dudar en hablarme de Shizuru - **yo puedo decirte muchas cosas sobre Shizuru pero tu eres quien mejor la conoce** -

- **¿Por qué?-**

 **-Bueno, ella era tu onee sama y recuerdo que el hecho de que ella escogiera a alguien pero algo vio en t** i- Mai me pasa un vaso con agua el cual sujeto antes de beber un poco

- **¿Puedes contarme más de ella? quiero decir, su físico** \- eso era lo que quería saber, quería hacerme una idea de su apariencia

\- **Castaña, pelo rizado un poco por debajo de sus hombros** \- iba diciendo Mai mientras yo me iba imaginado o tratando de hacerlo - **pero quizás lo que llama más su atención son sus ojos-**

- **¿Sus ojos?** \- pregunto de inmediato

- **Si, son de color rojo, por así decirlo** -

Rojos. En mi mente más o menos me imaginaba su rostro y bueno, no era mucho pero el dolor de cabeza se estaba volviendo insoportable

- **Aparte de eso...¿hay algo más entre ella y yo?** \- pregunto en voz baja, la presencia de Shizuru, su actuar conmigo eran elementos que me hacían pensar que algo había pero que no lograba descubrir - **se honesta Mai, por favor...a veces pienso que me ocultan detalles sobre ella y creo que ella también me oculta algo-**

- **Natsuki, esas son cosas entre ella y tu, yo no puedo decirte algo que no me corresponde** \- dijo mi "amiga" pero creo que vio molestia en mi rostro porque decidió hablar - **ok ok ok, tu y Shizuru...-**

- **¿Natsuki?** -

 **-Madre...-** dije al escuchar la voz de Saeko Kruger. Seguía igual de seria a como la recordaba y ahora que lo pienso, desde que llegue a Aries no había estado con ella

- **Eh, yo me retiro-** iba a detener a Mai pero logre escuchar sus pasos que daban a entender que salio rápidamente de la habitación

- **Si que ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, Natsuki** -

- **Me preguntó porqué si ya sabías donde encontrarme, madre** -

 **-Natsuki, por favor...** -

- **Estoy interesada en saber los motivos de hacer que me trajeran a Aries en vez de seguir en Garderobe** \- dije mientras tomaba lo que quedaba de agua en el vaso

- **Solo ve la condición en la que te encuentras...eres mi única hija y aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti** -

- **O solo te preocupas por tu imagen, tengo entendido que las elecciones en Aries serán dentro de poco...** -

- **¿Qué tiene que ver eso Natsuki?** -

- **Política, familia perfecta...tu misma lo has dicho, soy tu única hija** \- decía mientras volvía a acomodarme en la cama **-debes de dar una buena imagen ante tus futuros gobernados aunque ya has gobernado-** por su respiración, podría asegurar que la estaba haciendo enojar

 **-Mira, no voy a discutir contigo por esos temas, en verdad me preocupo por ti-** dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, quizás si estaba preocupada por mi pero era normal que tuviera mis dudas - **en cualquier caso, solo venía a decirte que la general Armitage fue a Garderobe para buscar a una otome para que este a tu lado** -

- **¿Qué? ¿y Mai? y por si no lo recuerdas, soy una otome, ¡soy una columna!** -

- **Una otome que fue derrotada y que ha perdido la vista, lo siento Natsuki pero no sabemos en cuanto tiempo te recuperarás así que lo mejor es que tengas a alguien a tu lado** \- en ese momento siento su abrazo pero por dentro estaba molesta, en pocas palabras me dio a entender que no puedo valerme por mi misma - **solo quiero lo mejor para ti Natsuki, entiéndelo por favor-**

- **Gracias, madre** -

Era obvio que estaba molesta porque no tardo mucho en irse. Suspiro porque desde que decidí convertirme en otome he tenido problemas con ella por no seguir sus pasos.

Puedo asegurar que aunque después medio acepto la idea de que fuese una otome, en el fondo deseaba que al convertirme en una lograra hacerme regresar a Aries para estar al servicio del país pero tuve la suerte de que mi destino fuese otro, yo no pintaba nada en la política aunque al ser la directora tenía que tratar con distintos jefes diplomáticos y de alguna forma estaba metida en la política. Pero era diferente porque de alguna forma era libre, estaba en mi zona, con mi gente aunque una de ellas me traicionara y me dejará en esta condición.

Me levanto de la cama y camino un poco antes de sentir una pared. Las palabras de mi madre resonaron en mi cabeza y con todo el enojo que sentía en ese momento, golpeo la pared con mi mano que estaba en recuperación, sintiendo un terrible dolor. Seguro rompí algunos huesos pero no me importaba, estaba enojada con mi madre y con quien me dejo en este estado, enojada por no ver.

No supe que paso después, solo sentí como mi cuerpo caía al suelo. Muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo y la cabeza matándome igual de dolor que mi mano. Solo quería que esto terminara

- _ **"Ella no te ama..."**_ \- una voz en mi cabeza de una mujer se hizo presente - ** _"si te amara...no estarías pasando por esto..."_** \- sus palabras me lastimaban más que cualquier herida que tuviera ¿por qué? ¿por qué demonios no se calla? su voz era demasiado molesta

- **¡AAHH!** \- mi propio grito me hizo despertar y por poco caer de ¿mi cama? ¿cómo llegue?

Termino por sentarme en mi cama mientras sujeto mi cabeza. Esas palabras, las recordaba claramente pero no entendía del todo lo que pasaba. ¿Quién era la mujer que me hablaba? ¿por qué me decía eso? y en todo caso, ¿quién me amaría? o una pregunta mejor ¿a quién demonios se supone que amo? Nada tenía sentido.

 **-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!** \- unas pisadas fuertes se habían hecho presentes en mi habitación pero una de ellas era más sutil

- **¡Natsuki!** \- esa voz - **¡he traído a la otome que se hará cargo de ti!** -

- **¡¿Y por qué demonios estas gritando general?!-**

- **Lo siento, la costumbre** \- dijo más calmada mientras yo colocaba una mano en mi frente. No entendía como ella era la otome de Yukino, de verdad que no, eran muy distintas - **¡ey, a lo que te traje mujer!** \- y otra vez alzaba su voz. Que mujer tan desesperante podría llegar a ser.

¿A quién demonios le hablaba de esa forma? Mis pensamientos se interrumpen cuando siento un par de labios en mi mejilla izquierda

- **Ara ara, creo que alguien ha estado usando demás su mano derecha** -esa voz... - **Nat-su-ki-**

 **-¿Shi...Shizuru?-** pregunto con cierto temor pero no había duda, su acento, su olor **-¿onee sama?-**

 **~Shizuru~**

¿Me recordaba? ¿Natsuki comenzaba a recordarme?

 **-Bien, yo ya cumplí con mi deber** \- miro a Haruka quien solo me sonríe y me guiña el ojo antes de salir de la habitación. Era una gran amiga sin duda alguna

- **¿Natsuki?** \- miro a Natsuki que se estaba mordiendo los labios, se estaba conteniendo de llorar, lo se porque la conocía perfectamente en cuanto sus emociones - **si, soy yo mi Natsuki** \- dije abrazando con cuidado a Natsuki, no entendía lo que le había pasado a su mano pero al parecer había pasado mal la noche.

Solo siento como se aferra a mi y solo cierro los ojos para aspirar su aroma. ¿Por qué lloras mi Natsuki? ¿Qué paso mientras nos separamos?

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Después de contarle a Haruka lo que había pasado, me sorprendió que ella me abrazara porque tanto ella y como yo no eramos de demostrar abiertamente nuestros sentimientos, por lo menos no con ella, pero había una excelente confianza entre las 2 y sinceramente agradecía que estuviera conmigo en esos momentos._

 _ **-Ohm...Shizuru...si eres digna o no de Natsuki eso es algo que ella decidirá** \- dijo mientras yo me separaba y desviaba la mirada - **de todos modos, tu no eres así, ya era para que estuvieras en Aries tratando de ganar su confianza otra vez o por lo menos que te recuerde** -_

 _ **-Tengo miedo Haruka, tengo miedo a su rechazo** \- ese era mi mayor temor, ser rechazada por Natsuki - **además...esta en Aries...** -_

 _- **Si sobre eso...es un favor que le esta haciendo Yukino a la madre de Natsuki** \- ahora recordaba, Yukino no me dijo nada esa vez _

_- **¿Por qué?** \- _

_- **Habré elecciones el próximo año y es buen momento para que Yukino busque apoyo para reelegirse. Todos en Aries apoyan la idea de que Saeko este de lado de Yukino a que sea su adversaria porque según, Kruger ganaría fácilmente las elecciones** \- escuchaba a Haruka y no sabía como sentirme. Sonaba a que estarían usando a Natsuki - **así que debe haber una buena imagen del lado de Yukino y bueno, Saeko también estaba preocupada por su hija, así que por eso accedió a dar su apoyo a Kruger para que viniera por su hija** -_

 _- **¿Natsuki lo sabe?** \- pregunto a lo que Haruka se queda pensando_

 _- **Seguro lo sospecha, tengo entendido que la relación entre ellas de por si no es muy buena debido a que Natsuki prefirió ser una otome-** _

_Y me alegraba que esa hubiese sido su decisión porque pude conocerla. Suspiro y tallo mis ojos, no quería pensar en lo que sería mi vida sin ella._

 _- **Nunca hablo de su madre realmente...así que si, si creo que no tuviera una buena relación con ella-**_

 _- **Shizuru, esto seguramente me causara problemas pero mi visita a Garderobe es porque debo llevar una otome a Aries por petición de Saeko sama** \- _

_- **¿A quién piensas llevar?** \- preguntó algo confundida y solo recibo una sonrisa traviesa por parte de Haruka_

 _- **En serio que tomar tanto té le esta haciendo daño a tu cerebro** \- sin más, se levanta y pone sus manos en sus caderas - **¡termina lo que tengas que hacer aquí y nos vamos a Aries con tu querida Natsuki!-**_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Si no hubiera sido por Haruka, seguramente estaría en Garderobe aun en pena por no estar con Natsuki pero gracias a ella reaccione y ahora estaba otra vez con Natsuki, lejos de la escuela...en lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de Natsuki

- **Perdóname por no recordarte onee sama...-**

- **Shh Natsuki-** dije separándome un poco de ella para poder verla. Debía darle crédito a Nao al decirle a Natsuki cachorra, en verdad parecía un tierno cachorro regañado - **poco a poco me recordarás y bueno, me asegurare de que eso ocurra** \- dije en voz baja porque me estaba controlando de besarla en sus labios pero solo beso su frente y la vuelvo a abrazar.

No dijimos nada, solo nos quedamos abrazadas y lo agradecía, creo que a las 2 nos hacía falta tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

 **-¿Por qué estas aquí?** \- pregunta y se separa un poco, así que aprovecho para verla mejor. Realmente la había extrañado

- **Creí que Aries solicitaba una otome para ti-**

- **Si bueno...pero ¿por que tu?, seguro tienes otros asuntos más importantes que atender que estar cuidando a una enferme, cuidándome a mi** \- la miro y luego veo su mano lastimada. Estaba la venda manchada de sangre y me preguntaba lo que había originado que se volviera a lastimar su mano. Con cuidado, tomo su mano para poder besar su dorso mientras mi otra mano la pongo en su mejilla

- **Porque soy la persona que mejor te conoce** \- dije acercando un poco mi rostro al de ella. Estaba tan cerca de besarla, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que podría ocasionar - **porque eres lo más importante para mi** \- y después de mucho, volví a besar a mi Natsuki con todo el amor que siento por ella.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Felices fiestas :v_

 _Salu2_


	5. Chapter 5

**~ 5 ~**

 **~Natsuki~**

Saber que Shizuru sería la otome que se haría cargo de mi me llenaba de felicidad porque pasaría bastante tiempo a mi lado pero por lo mismo sentía que sería una molestia para ella. Sabía de sus ocupaciones y estaba segura que lo que hacía era más importante que el estar al pendiente de mi...aunque tampoco es que la necesitara mucho realmente.

Pero mis pensamientos y dudas son interrumpidas al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos podría describirlo como una sensación cálida en mi interior. ¿Estaba tratando de transmitirme algo? solo se que sus labios eran suaves, cálidos y creo que debía de responder el beso . Sin embargo, no sabía si debía corresponder o no pero mi mente se había bloqueado y con cierta timidez y justo a tiempo logro responder su beso.

Todo era confuso en mi interior pero no quería que este momento terminará, me sentía demasiado bien y solo deseaba seguir saboreando los labios de Shizuru.

- **Natsuki...** \- lastima que el beso termino porque sentí un vacío en mi interior, el mismo vacío que sentía desde que perdí la vista

 **-Shizuru...** \- dije en voz baja porque sentía su respiración cerca de mis labios pero alcance a escuchar unos pasos y creo que Shizuru igual porque se separo de mi, dejándome peor a como me encontraba, internamente claro esta - **alguien viene-** dije en voz baja mientras siento que Shizuru toma mi mano lastimada y comienza a quitarme la venda que tenía en la mano

- **Como vera Kruger sama traje a la mejor otome para su hija tal y como lo pidió** \- la voz de Armitage...y en compañía de mi madre.

 **-¿Maister Viola?** -

- **Kruger sama, es un honor poder conocerla en persona aunque me hubiese gustado que fuese en otras circunstancias** \- podía escuchar que la voz de Shizuru, a pesar de que se escuchaba amable, tenía algo de falsedad

- **Lo mismo digo aunque me extraña que sea usted quien trajera la general Armitage** -

- **Bueno, tengo bastante tiempo al lado de Natsuki, desde que era estudiante de Garderobe hasta hace unos días, he sido su mano derecha desde que asumió el papel de Directora** \- solo escuchaba a Shizuru y notaba que se sentía orgullosa de lo que decía - **no es por nada pero conozco perfectamente a Natsuki** -

Escuchar hablar de esa forma a Shizuru me hizo sonreír levemente aunque por dentro razonaba mejor sus palabras. Quizás ella pudiera a entender esas desagradables palabras que oía en mi cabeza.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Estaba feliz, demasiado que ni siquiera recordaba desde cuando fue la última vez que estuve así y todo porque a pesar de que el beso que le di fue corto, ella no me rechazo, respondió al beso...Igual cuando nos besamos por primera vez, tierno, inocente pero con la incertidumbre de no saber si era lo correcto o no.

Me hubiese gustado que durara más pero debía ir con calma, ya me había pasado al besarla en los labios pero afortunadamente llego Haruka en compañía de la madre de Natsuki y no se porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que mi presencia no era bien recibida por ella menos cuando se fija en los labios de su hija. Supongo que le deje un poco de labial a Natsuki en sus hermosos labios.

 **-Natsuki, ¿estas de acuerdo que ella se quede contigo?** -

 **-No tengo problema si ella no lo tiene-** dice Natsuki tranquilamente. Podía notar que efectivamente, la relación entre madre e hija no era buena

 **-Como gustes** \- decía la Kruger mayor mientras yo miraba de reojo a Natsuki con una leve sonrisa - **¿podemos hablar en privado maister Viola? Armitage, gracias por su ayuda-**

 **-No es nada** \- Haruka solo se despide y me deja solo con la madre de Natsuki

- **Vendré después a verte, por favor sigame** \- miro a Natsuki quien se veía calmada pero seguramente estaría pensativa. Yo solo sigo a la mujer, supongo que a su oficina. No tardamos mucho en llegar - **pase y siéntese por favor** -

- **Gracias** \- debía admitir que la señora tiene mucho parecido a Natsuki y no solo físico, hasta en la forma de ser. Me fue imposible no mirar al fondo una retrato de ella con Natsuki cuando era niña, quizás fue antes de convertirse en otome. Se veía tan diferente a cuando la conocí, más inocente por así decirlo.

- **Seré sincera con usted maister Viola-** mi atención se fija en la madre de Natsuki, estaba más seria ahora que la miro a los ojos - **su presencia aquí no me es muy grata-**

- **Lo note desde el momento en que llegué aunque me gustaría saber ¿en qué ofendido a Kruger sama?-**

 **-Se de la relación que tiene con mi hija y estoy segura que usted tiene algo que ver con lo que le hicieron a Natsuki** \- miro sorprendida a la madre de Natsuki porque me recordaba que en efecto, la situación de Natsuki se debía a mi, era mi culpa - **no nací ayer maister Viola, el hecho de que Natsuki no la recuerde es porque usted es muy importante para ella ¿me equivoco?-**

 **-Supone bien, Natsuki es la persona más importante en mi vida y créame que me duele ver a Natsuki en esa situación...no se imagina lo que sentí al ver su cuerpo cubierto de golpes...** \- me muerdo el labio inferior porque no quería llorar delante de la madre de Natsuki así que tomo aire y lo suelto un poco para mirarla a sus ojos, no iba a rendirme ante la oportunidad que estaba teniendo de estar cerca de Natsuki y menos después de sentir la forma en que correspondía al beso que le había dado anteriormente - **por eso estoy aquí, quiero que Natsuki sane lo más pronto posible** \- la mirada de la madre de Natsuki era penetrante e incomoda, era como si estuviese tratando de ver dentro de mi interior

- **Puede que Natsuki no recupere su memoria o su vista, posiblemente las 2 cosas no pueda recuperarlas** \- eso lo sabía perfectamente - **¿seguirá a su lado maister Viola? después de todo, no es cualquier persona con la que estoy hablando** \- de momento no entendía sus palabras o quizás si pero no quería entenderlas del todo - **su reputación como otome es extraordinaria pero su fama como rompe corazones igual es extraordinaria** -

- **¿Qué?** -

- **Una madre siempre esta al pendiente de su hija y dado que usted siempre anda a su lado era normal que llegaran hasta mis oídos la forma en la que juega con los corazones de las estudiantes** \- esto debía de ser una broma, no necesitaba que más personas me recordarán mi forma de ser en Garderobe - **de todas formas, si Natsuki aun sabiendo eso sigue a su lado es porque debe amarla y confiar ciegamente en usted-**

Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras por parte de la madre de Natsuki y todo porque en ese momento recordé unas palabras que me había dicho Natsuki.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Tendría cerca de 2 meses que Natsuki se encargaba de ordenar mi habitación y podía notar que realmente era diferente a las otras chicas que habían intentado hacerse cargo de esta. También era diferente a todas mis seguidoras, eso ya lo sabía y me gustaba porque el trato que recibía de ella respetuoso, por ser su hermana mayor pero sin llegar a lo fanatismo._

 _- **Natsuki ha estado callada** \- dije al verla demasiada concentrada al ver como acomodaba mis libros en mi escritorio. Realmente Natsuki no tenía mucho que hacer en mi habitación pero cada que la veía en la puerta buscaba cualquier pretexto para que pasará más tiempo a mi lado, cosa que no entendía del todo pero creo, creo que comenzaba a sentir algo más por ella que simple atracción _

_- **No es nada** \- me dijo seriamente. Era algo seria pero su ceño fruncido me parecía lindo - **por cierto, varias chicas mandan esto onee sama** \- observo que Natsuki se acerca a mi con un paquete de cartas las cuales tomo y le sonrío a Natsuki pero al verla noto cierta molestia en ella _

_**-Natsuki puede quedarse** \- dije haciéndome a un lado en mi cama para que se sentará, no entendía el motivo por el que se encontraba molesta y quería saberlo porque quería estar bien con ella _

_- **No quiero ver como rompes los corazones de esas chicas** \- dijo sentándose a mi lado _

_**-¿Te importan?** \- _

_- **No pero me molesta que juegues con sus sentimientos** \- la observaba y si, estaba molesta. No pude evitar recordar el primer día que se acerco a mi pero no, esto era diferente_

 _- **¿Te has enamorado Natsuki?** \- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar y sirvió para ver su cara confundida por mi pregunta, ya no estaba molesta, creo_

 _- **S...no...bueno, me gusta alguien** \- la miro y noto un ligero sonrojo en ella - **además, no se trata de amor, también influyen muchas cosas como la confianza pero creo que con eso es suficiente para estar con alguien-** me dijo desviando un poco la mirada pero _

_**-A mi me gustas-** dije en voz baja para que me mirara pero por si las dudas había colocado mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla y la otra encima de su mano. Eso era verdad, Natsuki me gustaba más de lo que me hubiera imaginado **-Nat-su-ki** \- observo que me mira sorprendida. No se que fuerza me impulso pero por primera vez me sentía nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Estaba besando a la que se suponía es mi hermana menor pero solo había juntado mis labios con los de ella, no quería asustarla, que seguro ya lo estaba, pero fue un impulso y debía admitir que sus labios se sentían suaves, fríos como me imaginaba que serían. Aprieto un poco su mano porque no notaba reacción por parte de ella, ni siquiera de molestia. Afortunadamente no tarda mucho en reaccionar y fue mejor de lo que esperaba._

 _Despacio, así fue como ella correspondió al beso que le di y me gusto. Creo que era su primer beso, de mi parte no, pero aun así podía sentir que este beso era inocente. Mis dedos logran entrelazarse con los de ella y de alguna forma eso le dio más confianza porque parecía disfrutar del momento._

 _ **-Nat-su-ki** \- me separe un poco para verla _

_**-Onee...** \- iba a decir pero coloco un dedo sobre sus labios _

_**-Dime Shizuru, por favor** \- dije sonriendo un poco _

_- **Esto no es correcto** \- la miro con una ceja alzada porque me tomo por sorpresa el que dijera eso - **quiero decir...no se que me pasa, se siente bien y a la vez no...** -_

 _- **Natsuki, soy yo quien te pide una oportunidad** \- ¿de qué? no lo se pero deseaba saber lo que vendría después._

 _Un año después y Natsuki siendo una perla, tuvimos una especie de cita en los jardines de Garderobe, en una zona donde nadie molestará porque tenía que hablar con ella y deseaba la mayor privacidad posible. Estaba nerviosa por lo que le diría._

 _- **¿Shizuru?** \- mi Natsuki me miraba con preocupación mientras tomaba mis manos _

_- **Natsuki...yo quiero decirte algo-** dije un poco nerviosa pero me arme de valor porque estoy segura que esto era lo que quería Natsuki y lo que quería yo _

_**-¿Estas terminando conmigo?** \- _

_- **¡¿Qué?! por supuesto que no** \- dije tomando su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos **-Natsuki, lo que quiero decirte es...-** me muerdo el labio inferior y mejor acerco mi rostro al de Natsuki - **te amo...Nat-su-ki** \- antes de que dijera algo, la beso suavemente para demostrarle que no mentía. _

_Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezamos a ser pareja. En todo este tiempo pude conocer más sobre Natsuki y ella conoció más sobre mi, confiaba ciegamente en ella y ella en mi, supongo, porque estaba segura que si Natsuki se enamoraba es porque confiaba en esa persona y en el fondo, deseaba ser yo esa persona._

 _- **Shizuru...también te amo** \- miro a Natsuki y noto que estaba completamente sonrojada pero podría asegurar que yo estaba igual que ella. Esta vez fue ella quien inició el beso, beso que no tardo en aumentar de intensidad. _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente porque fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Fue la primera vez de Natsuki y también la mía, por lo que ese momento se volvía mucho más especial. Ambas reconocimos nuestro amor y ambas nos demostramos lo que sentíamos.

¿Por qué recordaba ese momento? porque Natsuki en aquel instante me estaba entregando su amor y mucho más. Y yo le había fallado

- **¿Shizuru?** \- la voz de Natsuki me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía rato que había dejado el despacho de la madre de Natsuki y sin darme cuenta me había perdido en mi mundo.

 **-Natsuki...-** verla en la cama, sabiendo que no me recuerda y que no ve, más las posibilidades de pudiera quedarse así para siempre me atormentaban pero tenía que ser fuerte, había muchas cosas por hacer

- **Has vuelto** \- dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa, parecía cansada así que me acerco a ella y me siento a un lado de su cama - **espero que mi madre no te molestara** \- me dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba su puerta para luego acercarme a ella

- **No, la verdad es que no** \- dije tranquilamente mientras tomaba la mano lastimada de Natsuki para ver si no había sangre - **Natsuki nunca me hablo de su madre mientras estábamos en Garderobe-**

 **-Mmm quizás porque no lo consideré importante** \- Natsuki suspira antes de señalarme que me sentara a su lado en la cama - **mi relación con ella nunca fue buena, no es una persona que demuestre sus sentimientos** \- la escuchaba y de alguna forma empezaba a comprender algunas cosas - **¿sabes? he pensado que nunca me ha querido y es extraño porque se supone que es mi madre-**

- **Natsuki...** \- iba a detener lo que estaba diciendo pero Natsuki parecía querer sacar algo de su interior, algo parecía molestarla y lo mejor sería dejar que ella hablara

 **-Quizás... esa voz en mi cabeza tenga algo de razón, no solo me parezco a mi madre en cuanto a físico, sino en carácter, no soy una persona que suela demostrar sus emociones, no me enseñaron a hacerlo** \- veo que Natsuki suspira y baja su cabeza

- **¿Qué...qué te dice esa voz?** \- pregunto con cierto temor porque tenía la sospecha de que Tomoe tenía mucha más participación de lo que pensé

- **"Ella no te ama"** \- me muerdo el labio inferior para no gritar en esos momentos. Era un hecho, yo misma iría a buscar a Tome y me haría cargo de ella - **¿será cierto eso Shizuru?, lo he pensado y bueno, puede que sea verdad y no puedo culpar a esa persona ¿quién se fijaría en mi? y más ahora con mi ceguera-**

 **-¡Cállate!** \- exclame completamente molesta al ver lo desanimada que estaba Natsuki. Tenía que buscar la forma de cambiar el pensamiento de Natsuki y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue tomar su rostro y silenciarla con mis labios. Siento un poco de resistencia por su parte así que solo la sujeto de su cintura para acercarla un poco más a mi. Poco a poco iba cediendo al beso y no tardo en corresponderlo pero me aparto un poco de ella para verla - **Natsuki, eres la persona más amable y honesta que he conocido, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera** \- sujeto su rostro con mis manos y con mis pulgares acaricio sus mejillas - **créeme Natsuki, eres una persona que sabe amar y lo se porque me lo has demostrado infinidad de veces-**

- **Shizuru...tu...** -

- **Te amo Natsuki, eres mía y yo soy tuya** \- beso su frente antes de juntar la mía con la de ella - **esa voz, por mucho que diga lo contrario no es verdad, yo te amo como no tienes idea y lo de tu ceguera es lo de menos, eso no va impedir que te ame-**

 **-Pero mi memoria...Shizuru no te recuerdo** -

 **-Lo se y me frustra no saber que hacer pero si ese es el problema, déjame hacer que te enamores de mi otra vez, volvamos a crear nuevos recuerdos Natsuki** \- miraba a Natsuki quien parecía confundida pero había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa me daba esperanzas de que dijera que si - **créeme, juntas podemos hacer cosas increíbles y esto que estas pasando lo superaremos-**

Ya me había dado una oportunidad en el pasado, la desaproveche pero la iba a recuperar si Natsuki aceptaba. No era justificación pero en algo tenía razón Natsuki: su demostración de afecto. No era muy expresiva en público y de alguna forma me sentía mal, quería que la gente supiera que ella era mía y yo de ella pero Natsuki no ayudaba mucho, por eso cuando fue nombrada Directora de Garderobe, ambas columnas y en un lugar rodeado de niñas fue que volví a mi costumbre de coquetear con las estudiantes, pero lo hacía sabiendo que Natsuki lo vería.

¿Por qué? quería una reacción por parte de ella y la obtenía, no en ese momento, pero en privado si y se volvía demasiado posesiva, no más que yo claro esta. En ese entonces y a pesar de mis coqueteos Natsuki confiaba en mi porque sabía que no pasaba a más pero con Tomoe, con Tomoe es algo que debo borrar de nuestras definitivamente.

 **-¿Shizuru?** -

 **-Natsuki...-** dije en voz baja, casi suplicante sin dejar de verla. Ojala se diera cuenta que hablaba desde lo más profundo de mi corazón

- **Creo...creo que podemos intentarlo** -

- **Gracias...mi Natsuki** \- dije sonriendo y más al sentir sus manos sobre mi rostro. Sus dedos con cuidado recorrían el contorno de mi cara por lo que entendí que estaba tratando de hacerse una imagen mía en su mente. Yo solo cierro los ojos y disfruto de su contacto hasta sentir sus labios sobre los míos en corto pero tierno beso que aun así logro corresponder.

Había un largo camino por recorrer para que las cosas volvieran hasta cierto punto a la normalidad. Sabía que en algún momento Natsuki recordaría todo y seguramente todo se complicaría pero no me importaba eso ahora. El ahora era estar abrazando a Natsuki, disfrutar de su cercanía y de los besos que lograba robarle. Creo que el hecho de que no viera no era tan malo después de todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**~ 6 ~**

 **~Natsuki~**

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable después de que Shizuru me había besado. Mientras estaba con mi madre pensaba en el beso, la sensación era muy familiar y eso me hizo pensar en las palabras de Mai ¿Qué era Shizuru en mi vida? De alguna forma al sentirla cerca de mi logro que me calmara, que me tranquilizara y pensara en todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Lo que era un hecho es que debía de saber de una vez quién me había dejado en esta situación. Podría asegurar que era culpa de la dueña de esa voz que estaba perturbando mi mente, más de lo que ya estaba. Trataba de comprender el significado de sus palabras, el motivo por el que las decía pero lo cierto es que era todo muy confuso.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, que ni siquiera escucho cuando Shizuru, la persona que estaba ocupando mi mente en estos momentos entra en mi habitación. Por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que a partir de este momento muchas cosas cambiarían y eso me asustaba pero al escuchar a Shizuru me siento tranquila solo que no esperaba todo lo que me iba a decir y mucho menos los besos que me iba a dar. Solo que había algo que me molestaba y no sabía bien lo que era, quería estar al lado de Shizuru pero algo, algo dentro de mi no me permitía aceptar del todo.

Y otra vez, otra vez esa maldita voz en mi cabeza. Me aparto abrupta-mente de Shizuru porque algo dentro de mi me pedía que la rechazara y no entendía porque si al estar con ella me sentía en paz

- **Lo...lo siento...esa voz...no me deja en paz...** \- mi respiración estaba alterada pero lo peor es que mi cuerpo dolía, justamente donde recordaba haber recibido los golpes. Eso no era bueno porque aparte sentía desesperación

- **Natsuki...Natsuki cálmate por favor** \- la voz tranquila de Shizuru y sus manos en mis mejillas - **estoy aquí...estas conmigo** \- sus palabras estaban logrando que comenzara a calmarme al igual que sus manos recorriendo mi espalda. Mis manos solo se aferran a sus ropas, no quería soltarla pero entre más pasaba el tiempo y más escuchaba a Shizuru mi cuerpo comenzó a calmarse, mi respiración igual **-todo estará bien Natsuki...** \- no se porqué, pero la voz de Shizuru la escuchaba lejana y mis ojos, poco a poco se iban cerrando.

 **~Shizuru ~**

Esto era mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba, Natsuki realmente estaba sufriendo y lo peor es que no entendía bien porqué. Su cuerpo dejo de abrazarme así que doy por hecho que esta inconsciente. Con cuidado me separo de ella y después la acomodo mejor en su cama para luego colocar una manta sobre su cuerpo.

 **-Natsuki...mi amor** \- digo en voz baja mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente. Se veía más tranquila pero seguramente su mente no lo estaba - **"Tomoe..."-** pensé antes de besar la frente de Natsuki y salir de su habitación, solo para toparme de frente con Mai

 **-¡¿Shi...Shizuru sama?!** -

 **-Mai san, tanto tiempo sin verte** \- podía notar en el rostro de la chica que estaba asustada de verme **-¿ocurre algo?-**

 **-¿Qué hace aquí? pensé que estaba en Garderobe** -

- **No tiene mucho que llegué, además, estaban solicitando una otome** \- dije sonriendo aunque estaba recordando que Mai junto a Nao se habían ido con mi Natsuki de Garderobe y en todo este tiempo fácilmente pudieron llenarle la cabeza con ideas erróneas sobre mi - **Garderobe puede esperar, primero debo cuidar a Natsuki-**

 **-Pe...pe...pero...** -

 **-¿Algún problema?** \- sabía que había puesto nerviosa a Mai y sinceramente no me importaba, eso era normal en mi pero ahora era necesario porque para mi, Mai junto a Nao querían separarme de mi Natsuki - **fue grosero no avisarme de que se llevarían a Natsuki** -

 **-E...es..fue algo de momento, su madre simplemente estaba afuera de la enfermería queriendo llevarse a su hija** \- decía la pelinaranja, palabras que me habían dicho antes en Garderobe que de momento no creí - **¡cierto!** \- observo como Mai me toma de la muñeca y me lleva a otra habitación, supongo que era la habitación que le habían dado a su llegada **-se que no es mi problema, que no debo meterme en sus asuntos pero Natsuki es mi amiga...** \- miro a Mai en ese momento con una ceja alzada - **¡no puedo permitir que por culpa de su onee sama mi amiga este en peligro!-**

- **Mai...-** definitivamente por dentro estaba molesta. Otra persona que pensaba criticarme, aunque tuviese razón -en vez de andar cuestionando mi relación con Natsuki ¿no crees que sería mejor en que ayudaras en buscar la forma de que se recupere? o mejor, buscar a la responsable de lastimar a Natsuki-

 **-Oh...eh si bueno, Nao se esta encargando de eso-**

- **Y no ha hecho mucho-** dije con algo de burla porque me daba gusto que Nao estuviese fallando, bueno, no del todo porque eso significaba que Tomoe andaba libre y tranquila quien sabe a donde - **de cualquier forma, esto es algo que solo a Natsuki y a mi nos concierne y creo saber como encontrar a Tomoe al grado de hacerla venir a donde nos encontramos** -

Era un plan que se me había ocurrido desde que supe quien se había llevado a Natsuki. Solo era cuestión de hablar con la mamá de mi Natsuki y pedir su ayuda porque era seguro que ella también querría ser participe de esto.

 **~Días después ~**

Debo admitir que estar lejos de Garderobe sin necesidad de que fuese trabajo era agradable, Aries comenzaba a gustarme y más porque estaba al lado de mi Natsuki, no como me gustaría que fuese pero estaba en su compañía y de alguna manera estaba sirviendo para que conociera más a fondo a Natsuki y de alguna manera eso me molestaba porque significaba que antes no me había tomado la molestia de hacerlo.

Pero ahora, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, de conocer su forma de pensar y sentir sobre las cosas que ocurrían fuera de Garderobe, conocer como era realmente sin tener las preocupaciones de la escuela.

Lo que si no podía evitar era la angustia de saber o imaginar más bien, la reacción que tendría Natsuki cuando recordará todo. Fingir que todo estaba bien y que nuestra relación estaba bien no era correcto, le estaba engañando y me sentía terrible por eso pero al ver a Natsuki un poco más animada hacía que la mentira valiera la pena. No podía evitar comparar a esta Natsuki con la Natsuki más joven. Tímida, aun con duda de tomar mi mano, sonrojos por cada beso o caricia que le daba...Esa Natsuki fue de la que me enamore pero también de la seria, de aquella que se mostraba fría ante los demás porque sabía que era una máscara para los demás mientras que a mi me dejaba verla como era realmente.

Suspiro antes de ver a mi alrededor. Saeko le había dicho a su hija el día anterior que la acompañara a un evento que organizaba Yukino con motivo de su campaña. Obviamente Natsuki se negaba a ir porque desde un principio estaba en contra de que su madre la metiera en la política y aparte su condición física no ayudaba a que dijera que si.

- **Natsuki, por favor** \- decía mientras tomaba su mano, que ya se encontraba mejor afortunadamente - **solo es una cena** -

- **Habrá gente...-**

 **-Y esa gente se dará cuenta que nada te detiene, que por algo eres la Directora de Garderobe y la segunda Columna** \- dije antes de darle un corto beso en su mejilla. Si todo seguía igual con Natsuki entonces sabría como convencerla - **¿podrías hacerlo por...mi?** \- preguntó antes de darle otro beso pero debajo de su barbilla.

 **-Yo...-** la miro fijamente, notando un ligero temblor pero aun no escuchaba lo que quería así que le doy otro beso pero ahora del otro lado de su cuello - **es...esta bien...Shizuru-**

Y así fue como convencí a Natsuki de venir a esta cena. Era un salón grande, bien iluminado, con la gente con la que no le gustaba tener mucho trato. Natsuki llevaba un traje negro y su pelo sujetado en una cola de caballo por un simple listón azul marino. Natsuki como siempre le gustaba andar simple, sin maquillaje y eso me gustaba, resaltaba más su belleza natural y sobre todo sus ojos, que a pesar de que no veían, aun mantenían ese color verde que me había enamorado.

Y en mi caso, llevaba un vestido rojo, nada de llevar puesto el típico traje de otome, situación que creo logro molestar a Haruka porque ya venía a pelear por lo visto asi que solo sujeto el brazo derecho de Natsuki, del que por cierto, no pensaba soltarme.

 **-¿Por qué no traes tu uniforme?** -

- **Armitage, Shizuru no viene como mi otome, sino como...como...** \- Natsuki parecía dudar de lo que diría ¿no le había dejado claro lo que eramos? ¿será su subconsciente que le este mandando una señal? aunque Natsuki nunca dijo en público la relación que teníamos - **mi novia-**

 **-Natsuki...-** me aferró al brazo de Natsuki al decir lo que era para ella. Beso su mejilla tierna-mente porque realmente me había sorprendido, no esperaba que dijera eso.

Lo que si no esperaba es que persona que se acercaba a nosotros Natsuki terminaba por presentarme como su novia, olvidando por completo su estatus de Directora de Garderobe que era uno de los principales motivos por el cual mantenía nuestra relación en "secreto". ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Natsuki? Lo que fuese, de alguna forma me preocupaba y a la vez me enternecía por el hecho de creer que Natsuki lo hacía para quedar bien conmigo ¿Podría ser que aun tuviera en su mente que ella me hizo daño?

Después de un rato, de cenar y platicar con personas importantes de Aries, note que Natsuki se sujetaba la cabeza, parecía acalorada, seguro a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos

- **¿Natsuki? quizás debamos salir a que tomes un poco de aire-** dije mientras sujetaba su mano.

- **Si...creo que sería lo mejor** \- Natsuki se levanta y yo no tardo en pararme a su lado para guiarla al exterior, un jardín amplío, levemente iluminado por las luces que atravesaban los ventanales de aquel lugar - **Shizuru...-** veo como Natsuki se quita su saco y entiendo lo que pretende, así que me acerco un poco más y dejo que ella me coloque el saco antes de volver a verla de frente

 **-¿Qué ocurre Natsuki?-** pregunto mientras sujeto su saco.

 **-Pido disculpas por haberte presentado como mi novia sin pedirte permiso** \- dijo levemente sonrojada y mirando hacia otra parte a lo que me acerco y tomo su rostro con ambas manos para verla de frente

 **-No deberías disculparte Natsuki-** dije besando su frente suavemente - **solo que hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle a Natsuki-**

- **¿Qué es?** -

- **¿Quieres ser mi novia?** -

- **Hasta la pregunta ofende, Shizuru** \- siento la mano de Natsuki sobre mi mejilla izquierda y no tardo mucho en sentir sus labios sobre los míos. No dudo en corresponder al beso que me da, siendo suave y tierno, así que pongo mis manos en su cintura para acercarla un poco más.

Natsuki poco a poco se estaba adaptando a no ver, algo que era bueno aunque deseaba que recuperara su vista sinceramente, pero aparte de eso, estaba conociendo a una Natsuki un poco más detallista conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué en estos momentos en que no recuerdas nuestra historia? Esas preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza, lograban que mi corazón doliera por saber que todo esto era mi culpa y que en el momento en que Natsuki recuperara su memoria todo esto habrá sido un sueño.

¿Pero era malo ser egoísta? No se porque, pero estaba segura que mi rostro había lágrimas, lágrimas que Natsuki siente y se separa para secarlas con sus labios.

No dijimos nada, Natsuki tendría sus propias ideas de lo que pasaba conmigo pero prefirió no preguntar, simplemente prefirió que regresáramos a la casa de su madre, quería descansar y bueno, por mi parte, el venir a este evento había servido para lo que tenía en mente.

 **~En alguna parte...~**

Un día después del evento en Aries, en un pequeño bar se encontraba una persona sujetando el periódico con fuerza, visiblemente molesta.

 **-!NO PUEDE SER!** \- grito visiblemente molesta aunque se da cuenta que estaba llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar - ** _"se supone que ellas 2 deberían estar separadas en estos momentos...la Directora debería odiarla, hacerla sufrir por el daño que le causo...Shizuru onee sama no merece ser feliz después de lo que me hizo..."_** -

Tomoe Marguerite salió furiosa de aquel lugar mientras en su mano sujetaba el trozo de papel en que se apreciaba una foto de una pareja besándose a plena luz de la luna y con el título _**"La sonrisa de la amatista, Shizuru Viola que logró descongelar al hielo plateado, Natsuki Kruger"**_.

Furiosa sería el termino correcto para describir lo que pasaba con Tomoe quien no dudo en ir a Aries y terminar con lo que dejo pendiente. Iría a Aries para hacer sufrir a la mujer que había jugado con ella y sus sentimientos.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 _Bueno, aquí otro capitulo y debo decir que estoy feliz por como esta siendo recibido este fic del cual surge de una idea rápida para un concurso y que bueno, poco a poco va tomando forma para que sea una historia mejor desarrollada._

 _Por lo mismo, debo decir que no falta mucho para acabar con esta historia, seguramente 4 capitulos más y ya, no se, depende de como surgan los otros capitulos._

 _Sin más, espero disfruten de la historia hasta el final :D_

 _Salu2_


	7. 7

**~ 7 ~**

 **~Natsuki~**

Creo que debía darle las gracias a mi madre por dejar que Shizuru se quedará. Gracias a eso, mi estado físico a mejorado bastante, ya no me duele el cuerpo aunque sigo sintiendo leves dolores de cabeza pero que realmente no son para ser considerados como alarmantes.

En cuanto a mi ceguera, no podía quejarme, me estaba acostumbrando a esta situación y las cosas ya no las sentía tan complicadas, ya reconocía voces, pasos, distancias...todo lo que estuviese cerca de mi ya lo podía identificar. No estaba tan mal, podía valerme por mi misma aunque había momentos en que agradecía que Shizuru estuviese a mi lado porque de vez en cuando olvidaba en qué lugares existía algo que pudiese hacerme tropezar y ella estaba a mi lado, sujetándome para no tropezar

- **Cuidando de mi...-** pero lo curioso es que sentía esa palabra muy lejana, algo no estaba bien y estaba segura que Shizuru sabría el motivo de eso. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirme feliz en el momento en que me pidió ser su novia. En el fondo creo que era lo que más deseaba Shizuru y si lo pensaba, era lo correcto al tener una relación con Shizuru, nada mejor que hacerlo formal.

- **¿Natsuki?** \- la voz de mi madre me toma por sorpresa, así que me acomodo en mi cama antes de sentir otro peso en mi cama.

Era una lástima que Shizuru tuviera que salir pero era mejor, no podía tenerla todo el tiempo a mi lado y de paso le servía para conocer mejor Aries y que mejor que en compañía de Armitage

- **¿Qué ocurre?** -

- **Solo quería platicar con mi hija ¿acaso no puedo?-**

- **Supongo que si-** dije no muy convencida. A decir verdad, desde que llegue a la casa de mi madre nuestra relación no había mejorado mucho aunque eso si, cruzábamos un par de palabras más lo que en si ya era un avance

- **Solo quería saber cómo va tu relación con Shizuru** \- apenas me estaba dando cuenta de la forma en que mi madre se dirigía a Shizuru, no le decía "miss" o "maister" Viola, solo Shizuru

 **-Uhm creo que bien** \- dije sinceramente porque era la misma pregunta que me hacía. Shizuru era feliz estando a mi lado, podía percibirlo cuando me saludaba, cuando me besaba la mejilla, los labios o me tomaba la mano - **aunque el hecho de no recordarla no ayuda mucho** \- suspiro porque realmente quería recordar todo lo que había vivido con ella, no me gustaba tener esa sensación de que algo faltaba en mi vida, sentía un gran vació por eso

 **-¿Realmente has intentado recordarla?** \- su pregunta me deja pensando pero me había molestado

 **-¡Por supuesto que si!** \- exclame ofendida por el hecho de que mi madre dudara de eso

 **-Pero no lo suficiente** \- dijo como si nada pero tenía razón, si he intentado recordarla pero cuando creía que al fin podría recordar lo que debía de recordar, un dolor de cabeza se hacía presente y cualquier esfuerzo que intentara se volvía en vano - **Natsuki ¿tienes miedo?** -

 **-¿Miedo?** \- pregunté más para mi que para mi madre - **¿miedo de que?** \- esa era la duda. Algo debía de estar mal como para que no recordará a Shizuru...Algo grave debió pasar definitivamente y si quería estar bien con Shizuru pero sobre todo conmigo misma lo mejor sería empezar a averiguar lo que realmente me ocurrió - **madre, ¿dónde está Nao?** -

Si alguien podría ayudarme a investigar esa era Nao, de algo tenía que servir esa araña.

 **~Shizuru~**

Estar lejos de Natsuki comenzaba a alterar la poca paciencia que tengo en estos momentos, algo que no es normal por el hecho de que separarnos es normal por el hecho de ser otomes pero en estos momentos algo estaba logrando alterar mi tranquilidad: culpa le dicen.

- **¿Cómo esta Natsuki?** -

 **-Físicamente esta mejor y en cuanto a su vista poco a poco se ha ido adaptando a no ver pero cada día ruego a que recupere su vista** -

- **Si es como dicen, si Natsuki recupera la vista es porque también sus recuerdos volverán** \- siento la mirada de Yukino sobre mi, ya había pensado demasiado en esas posibilidades - **¿qué es lo que deseas Shizuru?** -

 **-Solo deseo el bienestar de Natsuki...aunque eso signifique que tenga que alejarme de ella** \- justo en ese momento tocaban la puerta

- **¡La encontraron!** \- Haruka como siempre entraba sin previo aviso -¡ **Bubuzuke**!-

 **-¿Qué ocurre Haruka chan?** -

 **-Encontraron a la loca esa** \- observo a Haruka quien me entrega una carpeta la cual no tardo en leer - **ya esta en comino-**

- **Esta en camino** \- corrige Yukino mientras veía la foto de Tomoe quien según estaba vestida con un traje sastre para no llamar la atención

 **-Tengo que encontrarla antes de que encuentre a Natsuki** \- dije arrugando la foto de Tomoe.

Natsuki, inconscientemente ya sabía lo que había ocurrido con Tomoe, su cuerpo sufrió por mis acciones en mi intento de querer estar a su lado y protegerla y ahora no podía permitir que esta loca volviera a interrumpir la paz que Natsuki había logrado alcanzar en estos días.

Salí de aquel lugar, pensando en lo que debía de hacer en estos momentos: podía ir con Natsuki y esperar a que Tomoe hiciera su siguiente movimiento o adelantarme y buscarla para de una vez terminar todo este problema que yo cause.

Creo que la decisión correcta sería buscar primero a esa loca y evitar que perturbara la paz de mi Natsuki.

~ **Natsuki~**

Me encontraba esperando por Nao y a la vez rogando porque Shizuru no llegara porque estaba segura de que la presencia de Nao molestaba a mi novia y conociendo a Nao, ella feliz de molestar a Shizuru.

 **-No pensé que la cachorra me fuese a extrañar-** la voz de Nao me saca de mis pensamientos hasta que siento que toma mi mano y comienza a jalarme - **pero hay una cosa que necesito que sepas...-**

 **-Nao, no se que este pasando contigo pero eso no es importante-** trataba de decir pero solo sentía como íbamos caminando rápidamente - **solo quiero que me digas si tu sabes que fue exactamente lo que me ocurrió-** dije hasta sentir que se detuvo - **no he querido preguntarle a Shizuru...-**

 **-Y no me extraña, de seguro tu mente no esta tan perdida-** supongo que debió notar mi confusión porque después dijo - **tu ceguera y falta de memoria hacia una persona no es casualidad-**

Eso lo sabía, sabía que el hecho de no ubicar en mi mente a Shizuru no era mera casualidad y por lo mismo es que realmente no había querido preguntar sobre el tema. ¿Realmente sería tan grave el asunto? Porque debía reconocer que el estar con Shizuru me hacia sentir bien, decir que era mi novia me hacia sentir de orgullo y una calidez en mi interior que no había sentido antes pero tan bien era cierto que notaba que algo estaba mal, algo faltaba para sentirme completamente a gusto con Shizuru y podría asegurar que mi memoria no era el problema.

Quizás por eso es que aun no me atrevía a preguntarle a Nao sobre lo que había ocurrido.

- **Escúchame cachorra, al fin sabrás lo que paso realmente, no por mi boca, sino por las personas que realmente están involucradas-**

Solo asentí y me deje llevar por Nao. Recordaba que ella era las que conseguían las pruebas, a saber como, y luego hablaba solo para aclarar dudas y por la forma en que hablaba, lo que pensaba enseñarme debía ser grave, muy grave.

 **-¿Qué tan grave es?** -

- **No sabría decirte, eso es cosa tuya** \- dijo pero parecía algo molesta - **no tendría que hacer esto si ella hubiese hablado antes** -

- **¿Ella?** -

- **Viola** -

Ya no dije nada porque eso era otra cosa que no había sabido expresar. Por un lado no quería preguntarle a Shizuru sobre lo que había pasado, que me contará más cosas porque en el fondo esperaba a que ella, por su propia voluntad, fuese la que hablase primero.

En el fondo, me daba miedo lo que fuese a saber pero ya era momento de que afrontara lo que fuese y dejar atrás aquello que me estaba afectando.

 **~ Afueras de Aries ~**

Lejos de donde se encontraban los habitantes de Aries y sobre todo de Natsuki como lo deseaba Shizuru precisamente ella se encontraba, al fin, cara a cara con aquella que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su Natsuki

 **-Nunca creí que te atrevieras a tocar a mi Natsuki** -

- **Kruger sama solo cometió el error de fijarse en ti, de estar contigo y de ser correspondida** \- dijo Tomoe con cierto enojo en su rostro mientras Shizuru mostraba cierta tranquilidad, aunque por dentro ya estaba imaginando las formas de hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le hizo a Natsuki

- **Me sorprende que no supieras sobre mi relación con Natsuki, pensé que eras una persona más observadora Margueritte san-** dijo Shizuru mientras abría y cerraba su mano derecha

 **-O el problema era ella** \- Tomoe alcanzó a ver un par de sombras detrás de Shizuru y solo pudo expresar una ligera sonrisa - **debió darse cuenta que Shizuru one sama no la amaba realmente y que solo era un juego-**

 **-¿Qué estas diciendo?-**

 **-La verdad, si en verdad amara a Kruger sama no anduviera de coqueta con las estudiantes o nunca hubieras tenido sexo conmigo-** Tomoe se sorprende al sentir la mano derecha de Shizuru en su cuello

- **¡Sabes perfectamente porque lo hice, por volver a estar con Natsuki!-**

 **-¡Esa no es justificación para lo que hiciste one sama, además, tu misma lo dijiste, fue divertido!-** Tomoe solo sonríe aun sintiendo la presión en su cuello - **¡TE DIVERTISTE EN MI CAMA MIENTRAS LA DIRECTORA BUSCABA COMO RESCATAR A LA GRACIOSA AMATISTA!-**

Sin esperarlo, un grito tomo por sorpresa a Shizuru, podía reconocer ese grito donde fuera. Era Natsuki, su Natsuki estaba ahí y seguramente escucho todo

- **¡NATSUKI!-** la mirada furiosa de Shizuru no tardo en aparecer pero no era una mirada cualquiera, Tomoe lo estaba viendo y en el fondo sintió terror porque estaba segura que esta mujer podría acabar con ella sin dudarlo - **tu...-**

 **-Fue sin querer...ella no tenía que estar aquí realmente...-** Tomoe solo sentía que el aire poco a poco le faltaba.

Sin embargo, entre el enojo de Shizuru y su preocupación hacia Natsuki sabía que las cosas cambiarían definitivamente después de esto y no estaba preparada para ello realmente

- **Has que pare...Nao...-** Natsuki estaba en el suelo, con sus manos sujetando su cabeza que parecía que iba a explotar pero su posición, la forma en que su cuerpo se encontraba era como si quisiera evitar ser golpeada

-" **Su cuerpo esta reaccionando a sus recuerdos sobre ese día..."-** pensó Shizuru quien al ver a Tomoe termino por confirmar sus deseos de matarla - **eres el ser más desagradable que he conocido y no mereces estar en este mundo-**

Shizuru realmente se debatía si debía matar a Tomoe, que era lo que más deseaba pero si Natsuki se enteraba de lo que había hecho...El pensar en Natsuki y recordar que ahí estaba, sufriendo en su subconsciente por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho Tomoe.

El simple hecho de recordar como se encontraba Natsuki la primera noche fue suficiente para que su mano cubriera el rostro de Tomoe.

 **~ Nao ~**

Fue un error terrible traer a la cachorra a este lugar pero si lo había hecho era con el fin de que supiera la verdad, Shizuru había tenido muchas oportunidades de ser sincera con ella y no lo había sido. De cualquier forma, en el momento en que ella se enterara de lo que había ocurrido pasaría lo mismo aunque la forma hubiese sido menos brusca.

En todos estos días me había dedicado a localizar a Tomoe y cuando al fin la había localizado gracias a mis contactos, me entero que la loca pensaba ir a Aries lo que no entendía porque pensaría que no querría ser descubierta pero al ver un periódico con una foto de Kruger y Viola comprendí que esta mujer pensaba terminar con lo que había hecho hacia Natsuki.

Y dentro de mis investigaciones, supe lo que realmente estaba pasando. Viola estaba loca al pensar en hacer que Tomoe fuese a Aries y estaba segura que pensaba cometer una locura de la que seguro Natsuki no sabría. Por eso es que había buscado a Natsuki, por eso la había llevado a donde se encontrarían ese par de locas porque aunque Viola no fuese de mi agrado dudaba que la cachorra aprobara lo que fuese que pensara hacer Viola.

Y ahora me arrepentía, no pensé que las cosas se fueran a poner así, debía calmar a Natsuki porque había hecho que nos descubrieran y eso significaba que después tendría que soportar un sermón de Viola, lo cual no me importaba. Debía pensar en algo rápido, sujetaba a Natsuki pero la verdad es que no sabía que hacer, nunca la había visto tan...frágil, por lo que, sin temor a equivocarme, esto que estaba viendo eran las consecuencias de su encuentro con Tomoe.

 **-¿Qué has hecho Viola...?** \- dije para mi porque cuando por fin había logrado calmar a Natsuki al dejarla inconsciente, escucho como Tomoe gritaba horriblemente. Si ya de por si su voz era molesta, escucharla gritar era aun peor.

Dejo a Natsuki en el suelo para acercarme pero Viola llegó antes para cargar a Natsuki

- **No importa, debemos llevar a Natsuki a que descanse** \- iba a decirle algo pero ella ya había materializado su traje y sin más se fue. Yo solo mire por última vez a Tomoe quien seguía quejándose de dolor pero no pensaba tocarla. No tarde mucho en ir detrás de la pareja, lo mejor era alejarse del lugar lo más pronto posible y ver que la cachorra estuviese bien.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Esto no podría estar pasando, Natsuki debió escuchar lo que Tomoe dijo...No, por supuesto que escucho si la loca grito. Si lo pienso con calma, ella debió darse cuenta de la presencia de mi Natsuki y de Nao, quien aun no entendía que pretendía hacer.

Los minutos pasaban y Natsuki seguía inconsciente y Nao a saber donde estaba al igual que la madre de Natsuki, quien creo que había tenido una reunión fuera del país. Suspiro porque esto en verdad se estaba complicando, al fin lograba comprender el daño que realmente causo Tomoe, no lo había querido aceptar pero es que era evidente.

Solo quedaba esperar a que Natsuki despertara.

 **-¿Dó...dónde estoy?** -

La voz de mi Natsuki me hizo dejar de pensar en veinte mil cosas y rápidamente me acerque a ella pero a la vez con cuidado, la pobre se veía desorientada

- **¿Natsuki?** \- Natsuki se sujetaba la cabeza, el dolor debía de ser insoportable así que le acerque un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas para el dolor - **aquí tienes cariño** \- dije suavemente pero pude notar un ligero temblor en Natsuki

 **-No...me digas...cariño...** \- decía lentamente y con una frialdad, que podría asegurar que hasta su habitación se estaba congelando - **no te quiero cerca de mi...Viola-**

 **-Natsuki...-** trate de acercarme pero paso algo que me detuvo: Natsuki tenía su vista fija en mi

 **-¡QUIERO QUE DESAPAREZCAS DE MI VIDA PARA SIEMPRE!-**

No hacia falta decir más. Llevó mi mano a mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. No se si Natsuki recordaba todo o solo lo que había escuchado era lo que estaba provocando esto pero el momento que tanto había temido al fin había llegado.

- **Natsuki...has recuperado tu vista...** -

 **-¡LARGATE!...solo...vete** -

No debía de insistir más, esperaría a que Natsuki se calmara para poder hablar y aclarar las cosas. Sin más, salgo de su habitación mientras trataba de ocultar mi rostro para que no vieran mis lágrimas, sobre todo Nao que iba hacia la habitación de Natsuki.

Supongo que mi estadía en Aries había terminado y era hora de volver a Garderobe.

 **~ Nao ~**

Había estado caminando por la mansión de los Kruger en lo que la cachorra despertaba, no podía estar cerca de Viola porque era claro que nada bueno podría salir de eso y bueno, sirvió para escuchar entre la servidumbre que habían encontrado a una chica a las afueras de Aries con su rostro cubierto de sangre a causa de que algo o alguien le había sacado los ojos.

 **-Definitivamente debo tener cuidado con esa mujer** \- porque era claro que se había tratado de Viola, quien paso a un lado de mi completamente perdida - **oh no...-** rápidamente entro a la habitación solo para ver a Natsuki completamente agitada - **cachorra...-**

- **Puedo ver...puedo ver y recuerdo todo Nao...ella...no quiero saber nada de Shizuru...** -


	8. Chapter 8

**~ 8 ~**

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Mi cabeza quería estallar, eran muchas cosas que tenía que resolver que solo una me parecía la más importante y eso era Shizuru. Escuchar su voz, la voz de aquella chica decir lo que habían hecho...Que Shizuru se acostó con ella y sobre el hecho de que lo había disfrutado

- **Lo disfruto...fue divertido...¿cómo se atreve...?** \- recordaba todo, todo lo ocurrido desde el primer día que nos conocimos hasta hace unas horas; recordaba lo ocurrido en aquella noche en la que fui atacada - **si no hubieran sido por mis dudas nada de esto hubiera pasado...no, nada de eso hubiera pasado si Shizuru hubiera sido sincera conmigo-**

Lo único bueno es que había recuperado mi vista pero ya era de noche, estaba a oscuras en mi cuarto y eso solo servía para que mi mente se inundara otra vez con los recuerdos de esa noche. En ese momento, un poco de luz entra a mi habitación y me doy cuenta que mi madre había llegado

- **Vine lo más pronto posible** \- dijo agitada antes de abrazarme, a lo que yo solo escondo mi rostro en su pecho.

 **-Lo recuerdo todo...recuerdo a Shi...a Viola** \- ¿tanto dolor tengo dentro de mi, que no soy capaz de decir el nombre de ella?

- **¿Qué recuerdas hija?** \- escucho a mi madre y a mi mente viene el recuerdo de ese día

 **~ Recuerdo ~**

 _Recuerdo perfectamente como empezó todo. Las reparaciones en Garderobe y la ciudad en general seguían su curso, las estudiantes poco a poco volvían a sus actividades normales al igual que los distintos países con sus gobernantes y sus respectivas otomes. Todo en teoría iba bien y eso debería darme gusto pero había un hecho que estaba rondando en mi mente y que no me dejaba en paz._

 _Todo se debía aun pequeño disco que me había dado Nao en el que se mostraba a Shizuru con esposas en sus manos, luego a Tomoe llevándose a Shizuru a otra parte. Yo solo observaba porque me preocupaba todo lo que pudieron haberle hecho a Shizuru pero lo que vi distaba mucho de pasarla mal._

 _Sentada en la silla de mi oficina, de noche y a solas en la oficina, observaba lo que hacía Shizuru con esa chica. Si bien era cierto que era la otra quien tocaba a Shizuru, ella no hacía nada para impedirlo. Me mordía la mano para callar cualquier cosa que pudiese salir de mi boca porque no entendía el motivo por el cual Shizuru acepto esto. Forzada, lo creería sino fuera al ver su cara de placer, conocía perfectamente a Shizuru y sabía que antes de aquel acto tan asqueroso, ella estaba fingiendo pero después, después ya no._

 _Termine de ver el vídeo sin saber que pensar o que hacer porque al salir de la oficina lo más seguro es que me encontrara con Shizuru en el camino o seguramente estaría en nuestra habitación_

 _ **-Es un una jodida broma ¿verdad Shizuru?** \- ya no pude contenerme y empece a llorar. La persona en la que más confiaba, la mujer que era mi todo y que según me amaba, se había acotado con otra y lo peor que lo hizo con una estudiante. Definitivamente no iría a dormir a mi cama esta noche._

 _Al otro día tenía a Shizuru a mi lado, ofreciéndome una taza de té recién hecho_

 _ **-Buenos días Natsuki** \- dijo sonriendo como siempre y yo solo la miraba sin entender bien lo que estaba pasando hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mi - **estuve esperando a Natsuki tod...-**_

 _ **-Debo irme, nos vemos-** ni siquiera se como lo hice, que me levante rápidamente y salí de la oficina rápidamente para ir a mi habitación, bañarme, cambiarme e irme esperando no encontrarme con Shizuru. Por fortuna no fue así y todo gracias a las estudiantes que como siempre se le acercaban._

 _Suspiro aliviada por eso y con prisa busco mi moto mientras terminaba de acomodarme mi chaqueta de cuero y mis gafas de aviador. Pareciera que estaba escondiéndome de Shizuru pero la verdad es que no quería estar cerca de ella, no quería verla por lo menos hasta que yo no supiera la forma en que debía de tratar con ella sin tener que recordar las escenas de ese vídeo._

 _No sabía con certeza a donde ir pero lo que si sabía que entre más lejos, mejor y el único lugar que se me hacía seguro en estos momentos eran los sitios que visitaba Nao, un bar sería lo idean aunque no pensaba tomar porque no tendría caso._

 _ **-Supongo que ya viste el video** -_

 _- **No lo entiendo Nao...¿en qué estaba pensando?** -_

 _- **Sobre entiendo que en ti aunque eso no justifica lo que hizo-**_

 _ **-¿No confiaba en mi? Se que ella es mejor pero eso no significa que no sepa hacer las cosas** \- decía mientras golpeaba la mesa y Nao solo miraba_

 _ **-No se que decirte cachorra ¿pero que harás?** -_

 _- **Confío en que en estos días ella me diga que paso, solo me queda hacer de cuenta que no se nada-**_

 _- **¿Crees que diga algo?** -_

 _Ya no dije nada porque dentro de mi estaba la esperanza de que Shizuru me dijera lo que realmente paso, que se explicará; Confiaba en que lo hiciera y si lo hacía, seguramente encontraríamos la forma de sobrellevar lo que había ocurrido._

 _Pero no fue así, Shizuru nunca dijo nada, al contrario, actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido y eso comenzaba a molestarme. Intentaba tomar mi mano, besarme o simplemente tocarme a lo que yo solo me movía para evitar cualquier contacto pero había ocaciones en los que no podía evitarlo, no quería levantar sospechas pero Shizuru era demasiado observadora en esos aspectos._

 _Hasta ese día en que llegó una simple nota. Era de Tomoe y me indicaba a donde ir. Era sospechoso, si, pero quería respuestas y estaba segura que Tomoe hablaría pero debía de tener cuidado con lo que dijera porque a saber que tanto era verdad. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Ir era la única opción porque me quedaba claro que Shizuru no diría nada_

 _- **¿Irás?** \- me pregunta Nao mientras miraba la nota y jugaba con el papel_

 _- **No tengo opción, se que puede ser una trampa pero necesito respuestas porque es claro que Shizuru no me dirá nada** -_

 _- **Bueno, solo quería saberlo-** solo veo que Nao se levanta y al abrir la puerta veo que se gira y me lanza un beso de forma coqueta a lo que yo solo niego con la cabeza antes de terminar de revisar unos papeles pero en ese momento entraba Shizuru. Debí suponerlo._

 _No recuerdo exactamente lo que me dijo Shizuru, solo recuerdo que por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevó de conocer a Shizuru, me alzó la voz...Shizuru gritó y eso logro enojarme y a la vez sentirme lastimada porque ¿con qué derecho se ponía celosa?._

 _ **-No soy como tu...-**_

 _Fue lo último que le dije, estaba completamente ofendida pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía calmarme y concentrarme en Tomoe. Mi mente iba despejada, sabía lo que debía de hacer, todo estaba planificado._

 _Pero al llegar, 4 sujetos aparecen delante de mi con la firme intención de pelear. Debí suponer que Tomoe no estaría sola pero igual, no me importaba porque logre deshacerme de ellos sin tener que materializar mi traje._

 _Solo que no conté que al dejar caer uno de ellos, un pequeño pinchazo en mi cuello para luego comenzar a sentir mareos y sueño. Supongo que quede inconsciente porque cuando abrí los ojos mis manos estaban alzadas y encadenadas. Por algún motivo me dolía el abdomen, en mi boca el sabor a sangre estaba presente y la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas_

 _- **Directora, yo en verdad no quería hacer esto pero onee sama me obligó** \- _

_- **¿Qué...?** \- _

_- **Ella esta "enamorada" de la directora, solo preguntaba por ti y sin embargo me hizo el amor , dijo mi nombre entonces es porque ella no te ama** \- mi cabeza poco a poco comenzaba a entender lo que ella estaba diciendo pero de repente siento un fuerte golpe en mi abdomen seguido de varios más - **¡ELLA DEBIÓ FIJARSE EN MI!-**_

 _- **Llegaste...un poco tarde...¿no te parece?** \- dije sonriendo un poco hasta que siento un puñetazo en mi cara _

_**-¡SI TE AMARA NO SE HUBIERA ACOSTADO CONMIGO!** \- no se en que momento solo las cadenas y yo caí al piso donde no tarde en sentir como me pateaba a su antojo **-¡ESTO ES CULPA DE SHIZURU, ESTE ES SU CASTIGO POR JUGAR CONMIGO!** -_

 _Culpa de Shizuru, no eran las respuestas que esperaba pero era cierto, Shizuru de una u otra forma accedió a estar con esta chica, le dio esperanzas falsas y no solo a ella, a varias estudiantes pero Shizuru, ¿me ama?, ¿realmente me ama?_

 ** _-"¿Por qué...Shizuru...?"-_**

 **~ 0 ~**

 **-Mi último pensamiento fue Shizuru-** dije mientras ponía una mano sobre mi abdomen al recordar los golpes - **deseaba no haber conocido a Shizuru, no quería saber nada de ella y bueno, funciono por un tiempo, supongo-**

 **-Sabía que no debí dejarla estar a tu lado estos días** -

 **-No tenías idea de lo que había pasado-** dije tratando de calmar a mi madre, parecía molesta, creo

-Tenía una sospecha, la culpa se veía reflejada en su rostro y además, parecía ansiosa por quererte decir la verdad-

 **-Pero no lo hizo** \- y eso era lo que más me dolía, trato de hacer que nada había pasado cuando realmente había pasado todo

- **Bueno, no quiero apresurar las cosas pero ¿qué vas hacer? si vuelves a Garderobe es seguro que la veas-** no había pensado en eso realmente. Me recuesto y solo me cubro los ojos con la mano

- **Lo pensare pero también es cierto que si me quedó aquí ella sabrá de mi y lo último que quiero es tener contacto con ella** \- mi madre pareció dudar pero entendió que me refería a Yukino y a Armitage, sobre todo Armitage.

En toda la noche me quede pensando en lo que haría. Volver a Garderobe y trabajar era una opción siempre y cuando ella no estuviera ahí pero ese era el problema, Shizuru podía estar en Garderobe tranquilamente en vista de que no había conflicto entre los países y porque bueno, era su hogar de una u otra forma. Me daría una jaqueca si no dejaba de pensar en esto pero creo que ya había encontrado una solución.

2 días después tenía a Miss Maria y Yoko en la oficina de mi madre

 **-¿Estas segura Natsuki?** \- pregunta Yoko a lo que solo asiento con la cabeza

- **Se que es una excusa tonta pero si no pude cuidar de mi misma entonces no podre proteger a Garderobe-**

- **¿Es por miss Viola?** \- la pregunta de Miss Maria me toma por sorpresa y solo suspiro, no tenía caso intentar engañarla

 **-En parte, si, es por ella** \- alzo mi mano para que me dejará hablar - **por eso quiero dejar mi cargo como directora, no quiero que mis problemas personales con ella se reflejen en la escuela-**

 **-Tiene sentido ¿pero a quién pondríamos en su lugar?-** opciones había y yo ya había puesto una carpeta con las opciones que consideraba aptas para el puesto - **y otra duda, ¿qué harás después Natsuki?** \- pregunta Yoko a lo que solo me tallo los ojos

 **-Lo que sea que logre darme paz en estos momentos** -

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la última vez que vi a Natsuki y cada segundo que pasaba lejos de ella dolía, dolía horriblemente y no sabía que hacer, me sentía perdida y Haruka debió notarlo porque junto a Yukino dejaron que me quedara con ellas en lo que volvía a Garderobe al cual volví a los 3 días.

Al volver todo parecía igual a como lo deje solo que sin Natsuki y para mi era muy evidente que ella no estaba en la institución. Seguramente seguía recuperándose emocionalmente porque conociéndola, ella ya estaría en la oficina encerrada firmando papeles o recorriendo el lugar para ver que todo estuviera bien pero no, ella no estaba y no sabía cuando volvería.

 **-Miss Viola, la están buscando** \- Irina Woods llegó a donde me encontraba en los jardines para decirme que buscaban. Extraño.

Solo agradezco y me dirijo a la sala de juntas **.** ¿Podría ser que Natsuki volviera? En mi interior rogaba que fuese así y con ese pensamiento me apresure para comprobar que ella estuviera aquí. Era una pena que no pudiera correr pero no importaba, quería ver a Natsuki y decirle muchas cosas, lo mucho que me arrepentía por mis actos y lo mucho que la amaba, quería decirle tantas cosas.

Pero al llegar solo veo a Yoko, miss Maria y algunos docentes, aparte de Mai y Nao, Haruka, Yukino y a la señora Kruger, pero no a Natsuki

 **-Bien, ya que estamos todos debo informarles que Kruger Natsuki ha pedido dejar de ser Directora de Garderobe** \- decía Miss Maria mientras se escuchaban murmullos y yo, yo trataba de entender lo que estaba diciendo - **después de unos días de analizarlo aceptamos su decisión y también su propuesta para la persona que deberá de cubrir su lugar-**

 **-La cachorra lo tenía planeado...** \- escuche decir a Nao, quien solo sonríe mientras yo la miro con molestia y luego miro a Mai

 **-Ella no me dijo nada, ¡se supone que soy su mejor amiga!** -

 **-Si pero sueles hablar de más** \- dijo Nao a lo que yo aun procesaba lo que pasaba

- **Uhum, después de las interrupciones, estos son los nombres que propuso Kruger: Sara Gallagher, Mai Tokiha y Shizuru Viola** \- fue lo único que dijo miss Maria - **Sara ha rechazado el puesto, solo quedan ustedes 2** -

 **-¿Qué debemos hacer? no puedo dejar a Mikoto** -

- **Mai, si no te hubieras perdido seguramente tu hubieras ocupado el puesto de Natsuki, es como si lo hubiera guardado para ti-** decía la madre de Natsuki, quien al mirarme su expresión se volvió seria - **en cuanto a usted miss Viola, al ser la mano derecha de mi hija conocerá mejor el movimiento de la escuela así que no debería de serle complicado ser la directora** -

- **Pero es el puesto de Natsuki** \- dije tratando de no alterarme porque no pensaba ocupar el lugar de Natsuki

- **De cualquier forma, Kruger dejo la mayoría de los pendientes resueltos, tampoco es que sean muchos pendientes, pero debemos tener a su reemplazo lo más pronto posible** -

¿Debía aceptar? ¿Por qué Natsuki me dejó como propuesta a ocupar su lugar? Por un lado me sentía honrada porque me escogiera pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado lo lógico sería que no pensará en mi.

¿Dónde estas Natsuki? ¿Qué debía hacer?

 **~ Aries ~**

En las afueras de la ciudad, una moto cruzaba a toda velocidad con dirección al sur. Su rostro cubierto por un casco, protegida con una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalón y botas negras eran las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de esa persona quien llevaba una mochila colgada en la espalda

- **"Es lo mejor...lo siento por alejarme pero en estos casos soy débil, no puedo estar cerca de Shizuru, espero que acepte quedarse en mi lugar, es la única forma que encuentro para evitar que se mueva a buscarme...aunque quizás pida ayuda en Aries..."** \- pensaba Natsuki antes de volver acelerar su moto y alejarse pronto de los limites de Aries **-"no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...Shizuru"** -

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Aquí otro capítulo y ya falta poco para terminar :c_

 _Debo decir que estoy feliz por el recibimiento de esta historia, espero seguir por estos rumbos después de terminar este fic que era para un concurso y bueno, aquí seguimos._

 _Salu2 c:_


	9. Chapter 9

**~ 9 ~**

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Aún no terminaba de procesar lo que había hecho Natsuki. Prefería alejarse de mi en vez de seguir como directora de Garderobe y eso me lastimaba porque Natsuki, aun estando enferma, nunca faltaba a su trabajo por lo que la idea que me rondaba en estos momentos es que yo para Natsuki era repulsiva

- **No...Natsuki no pensaría eso de mi, ella es demasiado noble para tener ese tipo de sentimientos** \- me decía a mi misma en un intento de aclarar mis pensamientos. En ese instante alcanzó a ver a la madre de mi Natsuki - **¡Kruger Sama!** -

- **Viola-** fue lo único que dijo y debía decir que podía notar su molestia conmigo. Ella sabía todo - **se necesita mucho valor para hablarme de esa forma después de lo ocurrido con Natsuki ¿no lo cree?-**

 **-Kruger sama si me dejara explicarle...** -

 **-Las explicaciones están fuera de tiempo y en todo caso no es a mi quien debería de darlas** -

Estábamos el despacho de Natsuki. Su madre había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta porque seguramente sabía que lo que se dijera en esta oficina sería delicado.

- **Se que cometí un error enorme con Natsuki pero en verdad deseo hablar con ella, explicarle lo que realmente paso** -

- **Tengo entendido que tuvo el tiempo suficiente antes de que lastimarán a Natsuki, también si me permite recordarle, lo tuvo hace unos días así que no entiendo cuál sería la urgencia en esta ocasión** -

No había forma de discutir eso, todo había sido mi culpa

- **Yo...yo no pido otra cosa salvo hablar con Natsuki** \- decía mientras trataba de controlar mis lágrimas - **pero lo único que deseo es pedirle disculpas...que no me guarde rencor y aunque me duela, si es su decisión que la deje lo entenderé pero aun así...debo hablar con ella, verla aunque sea por última vez** -

Solo podía mirar a la madre de Natsuki a sus ojos, en espera de lo que me pudiera decir algo. Solo la veo suspirar y tocarse el puente de su nariz para luego volver a calmarse y ver la oficina de Natsuki. Observaba cada detalle, como si fuese la primera vez que entraba a este lugar

 **-Si es así...-** se acerca a donde estoy y me extiende una pequeña caja plateada. La tomo con cuidado y la abro solo para abrir los ojos con sorpresa **-es obvio que Natsuki no quiere ser encontrada-**

 **-Es su gema...¿por qué?** -

 **-Ya te lo dije, mi hija no quiere ser molestada en estos momentos-** suspira y mira una foto que había en el escritorio - **ni siquiera yo se su ubicación pero confío en que estará bien** \- miraba la gema de Natsuki luego a su madre - **me retiro, espero acepte ser la directora de Garderobe porque aunque me agrade Mai, usted es la más calificada para el puesto, con permiso** -

Me siento en el sofá que había completamente abatida. Natsuki lo había planeado todo perfectamente. El querer que yo fuese Directora, aparte de saber del manejo de Garderobe, era por el hecho de tenerme a tiempo completo en este lugar y solo salir en caso de ser necesario. Sabiendo la posibilidad de quedarme, sabía que tendría los medios para localizarla y uno de esos era por medio de su gema, por eso lo dejo, para no ser rastreada.

Otra cosa, Haruka y Yukino estarían en Garderobe, lejos de Aries, lo que le daría el tiempo suficiente para irse del país porque ellas acompañarían a Saeko, no sabrían sus planes hasta el día de hoy y aunque en estos momentos les pidiera ayuda para localizarla, Natsuki llevaría ventaja por uno o 2 días.

Sonrío levemente antes de secarme mis lágrimas para luego ir al escritorio y tocar su asiento

- **Mi Natsuki tan inteligente...-** decía antes de gira el asiento y sentarme en el. Podía sentir su presencia mientras tocaba las cosas que tenía a mi alcance - **eres como un pequeño perrito travieso** \- sonrío levemente al ver una foto de ella con Mai - **supongo que ella sería la pareja ideal de Natsuki, según Saeko-** mi mirada se vuelve sería, no tenía tiempo para estas cosas - **te encontraré Natsuki, no me importa donde estés, solo espera un poco Natsuki-**

 **~1 año después~**

Un año había pasado desde que Natsuki dejo de ser directora en Garderobe y con ello, muchos cambios se habían dado como el hecho de que Shizuru al final acepto el cargó porque no había que ser un genio para saber que ella era la indicada para el puesto.

Las más felices con esa noticia fueron las estudiantes que eran fieles seguidoras de Shizuru por el hecho de que estaría más tiempo en la escuela aunque no tanto en los pasillos como antes. No eran lo que esperaban pero estaban satisfechas.

Shizuru por su parte realmente había tratado de encontrar a Natsuki pero como había imaginado, el estar como directora ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo por lo que no podía prestar atención a su búsqueda. Obviamente Haruka y Yukino, sin que Saeko supiera, ofrecieron su ayuda para encontrarla y Shizuru lo agradecía porque Yukino ya tenía sus propios problemas y aun así se ofrecía a colaborar aun sabiendo que ponía en riesgo la ayuda que le ofrecía Saeko.

Todo en Garderobe seguía igual, pero Shizuru no perdía la esperanza de encontrarse nuevamente con Natsuki.

En algún lugar...

- **Pareces muy concentrada en esto Natsuki** -

- **Edelgard solo...deja que apriete...un poco más...esto** \- una pelinegra se levanto después de andar apretando una tuerca a una moto, su pelo recogido mostraba su piel blanca aunque su rostro tenía unas manchas de aceite - **¿a qué debo tu visita?** \- decía Natsuki mientras buscaba con que limpiarse, hasta que la persona nombrada le pasa una toalla

- **Solo vine a ver y saber si estas libre esta noche, a lo cual yo se que si porque en teoría soy tu jefa, pero prefiero preguntar** -

- **Edelgard Von Der Weser pidiendo una cita con una simple empleada, eso es interesante** \- Natsuki al fin mira a la mujer que le hablaba. Una mujer de pelo color plata y ojos lila la miraban con curiosidad y una sonrisa en su rostro que logro hacer sonreír a Natsuki

- **Sabes que no eres una empleada, eres mi amiga pero si debo ejercer mi papel de jefa entonces tendré que hacerlo** -

- **Lo supuse-** Natsuki suspira después de terminar de limpiarse la cara - **sabes lo que ha ocurrido conmigo ¿no?** -

- **Pero eso no es pretexto para que te cierres, entiendo que necesitabas tu tiempo pero ¿por qué te castigas? ¿fue tu culpa? no, tampoco te pido que olvides todo pero puedes ir sanando con pequeñas salidas y cosas así** -

 **-Quizás tengas razón...** \- Natsuki se quedó pensando un poco y luego sonríe levemente - **si, definitivamente tienes razón, me he escondido como si fuera un criminal y no es así, además, estoy demasiado lejos de todos...supongo que es la nostalgia-**

 **-Entonces...** -

- **Acepto, solo dime donde y a que hora nos vemos-**

 **-Pasare por ti, no quiero que te escapes** \- se acerca a Natsuki para besar su mejilla y luego se separa - **te veo esta noche** \- sin más se fue con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a una Natsuki un poco sonrojada.

 **~ Natsuki ~**

 _Ha pasado un año desde que deje gran parte de mi vida atrás ¿Me arrepentía? A veces, extrañaba Garderobe pero a la vez no por el hecho de que estaba haciendo algo que en verdad me gustaba y eso era trabajar en una fábrica de motocicletas._

 _Fue curioso como se había dado esta situación ya que mientras me encontraba en mi viaje de retiro, en el camino encontré un auto descompuesto, sencillo en comparación a los autos que tenía a mi servicio por ser la Directora de Garderobe. Cuando detuve mi moto, alcance a ver a una chica, de mi edad, pelo plateado y ojos lilas tratando de saber que ocurría con su auto_

 _- **¿Puedo ayudar?** \- pregunté al momento de quitarme el casco para pararme a un lado de ella y poder observar lo que pasaba o medio observar_

 _- **Espero que si, aunque lo dudo** \- dijo la chica, que al momento de verme se sorprende y yo por dentro me maldecía por el hecho de pararme porque seguramente se emocionaría de más al saber quien era yo - **¡Natsuki!-**_

 _- **¿Perdón?** -_

 _ **-¿No me recuerdas? soy Edelgard** -_

 _ **-Ede...¡¿Edelgard?!** \- exclamo sorprendida al verla._

 _Edelgard había sido junto a su familia gente de Aries. Sus padres habían sido amigos cercanos de los míos pero por cuestiones de trabajo tuvieron que irse y nunca supe a donde se habían ido, aparte, yo no tarde en entrar en Garderobe así que ya no supe más de ellos y eso me ponía mal ahora porque me olvide de mi vida en Aries y de la primera amiga que había tenido en mi vida_

 _- **De todos los lugares en este mundo, tenía que venir a encontrarte en la nada** \- yo aun no salía de mi asombro hasta que siento como me abraza pero rápidamente se separa para verme - **¿en verdad crees poder resolverlo?** -_

 _- **Si...creo que si** -_

 _Debo decir que fue un encuentro extraño porque solo aunque lo negáramos eramos simples desconocidas. Trate de reparar su auto pero sin las herramientas necesarias me sería imposible_

 _ **-Es el motor pero en un lugar como este y sin herramientas me temo que no puedo hacer nada** -_

 _ **-Supongo que tendré que dejarlo aquí y buscar donde pasar la noche** -_

 _ **-Uhm, supongo que puedo llevarte** -_

 _ **-¿No te desvío de tu camino?-** me pregunta a lo que yo solo me rasco la mejilla_

 _- **A decir verdad, no tengo rumbo así que puedo llevarte a donde gustes** -_

 _Desde ese momento me quede con ella porque realmente no tenía muchas opciones. Me sorprendió llegar al lugar donde vivía porque el lugar enorme. Su nombre era Adrestio y según Edelgard la gente insistía en verlo como un imperio pero lo que me sorprendió fue saber que su familia era quien mandaba. Quizás por eso es que lo veían como un reinado o algo así. No lo entendía._

 _- **Se que te sorprende Natsuki, pero esto se ha dado por el trabajo de mis padres y su amor por la ingeniería, además de que los que viven en Adrestio son personas que han escapado de los países que están en conflicto** -_

 _- **¿Otomes?-**_

 _ **-Lo siento Natsuki, pero si, por ellas es que estas personas están aquí** -_

 _Ya habíamos llegado y me sorprendió ver que el lugar era similar a Aries aunque se notaba un poco más de áreas verdes. Me dio un recorrido pequeño por la ciudad porque estaba cansada, tenía horas de viaje y mentalmente quería descansar._

 _Al otro día Edelgard paso a buscarme para seguir con el recorrido. No preguntó nada acerca de mi vida como otome ni nada por el estilo hasta varias semanas después al ver que no pensaba irme y que le había insistido en conseguir un trabajo porque el dinero que llevaba no tardaba en acabarse, aparte, necesitaba sentirme productiva._

 _- **De verdad, no es necesario-**_

 _- **Natsuki, me pides trabajo y luego no quieres lo que te ofrezco** \- _

_**-Si bueno, no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, solo es eso** \- al final me ofreció trabajo en su empresa, casualmente, una fábrica de auto y motos, solo que ella esperaba ponerme en un puesto importante y yo me negué, lo que menos quería era resaltar y afortunadamente en la ciudad la gente no parecía saber quien era yo. En su momento no supe si sentirme ofendida o que, pero con el tiempo lo agradecía porque estas personas no me recordaban a Garderobe ni nada por el estilo._

 _Mucho de lo que me ayudo es que pedí estar en el aérea de armado y ensamblaje por lo que mi mente y mis manos se encontraban trabajando en algo que realmente me gustaba y que ahora al fin podría hacer sin tener que preocuparme por el que dirán o algo así._

 _Después de otorgarme trabajo tuve que acceder a contarle lo que había ocurrido realmente y el motivo por el cual me encontraba lejos de Aries y de Garderobe. Habían pasado días en los que no había pensado ni mencionado a Shizuru...o más bien mencionado porque pensado si, pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo pero mi mente volvía a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese en ella._

 _Le omití algunos detalles pero ella entendió perfectamente que lo que no deseaba era ser encontrada así que ella me juro que en Adrestio nadie me encontraría y todo gracias a su lejanía y su poca o nula relación con otros países, todo por el tema de las otomes._

Recordar todo eso me hizó olvidar el tiempo que había transcurrido y si, tenía tiempo que no pensaba en Shizuru hasta este momento. No sabía nada de mi madre y eso me ponía mal de alguna forma porque hasta cierto punto nuestra relación había mejorado pero ella entendía que si quería estar bien, por lo menos un tiempo, debía de alejarme por completo de ella.

Suspiro y mejor termino de colocarme una chaqueta negra con rayas azules que de alguna forma me recordaba a la que usaba en Garderobe. Niego con la cabeza y salgo de mi habitación al momento de escuchar que tocaban la puerta

 **-Eres muy puntual** \- dije al ver a Edelgard con un pequeño vestido negro aunque sus piernas estaban cubiertas por mallas rojas y unas botas con tacón - **te ves bien** \- dije sinceramente mientras salía y cerraba la puerta

- **Soy puntual en situaciones que lo merezcan** \- dijo antes de rodear mi brazo derecho - **y gracias por tu cumplido, tu como siempre con tu aire rebelde** -

- **Si bueno, ¿a dónde iremos?** -

- **A unas cuantas calles de este edificio hay un pequeño café bar, se que te gustará lo que sirven ahí y bueno, es un lugar tranquilo-** dijo tranquilamente mientras yo me dejaba guiar.

Y no mintió, era un lugar tranquilo, con música suave, algunas personas estaban concentradas en su pláticas, otras en sus bebidas que eran cafés pero no tardaron en aparecer cervezas. En cuanto a la comida, ambas pedimos ramen y cerveza.

Estuvimos platicando de todo, sobre sus padres que estaban de viaje desde hace unos días, del trabajo y cosas sin sentido aunque notaba que Edelgard estaba cada vez más cerca de mi. No dije nada porque realmente no me incomodaba y todo estaba bien entre las 2, solo no quería interrumpir o decir algo fuera de lugar.

- **Te veo y no lo entiendo** \- miro a Edelgard mientras tomaba mi tercera cerveza. Las nanomaquinas aun seguían dentro de mi pero evitaban que mi cuerpo sufriera por las consecuencias del alcohol - **eres hermosa, cualquiera moriría por estar a tu lado** -

 **-Usualmente, esas personas lo hacen cuando saben que soy una Kruger o cuando era la Directora de Garderobe-**

- **No todos Natsuki** \- me sorprende cuando siento su mano sobre mi mejilla para hacerme verla a los ojos **-deja que te lo demuestre** \- un ligero roce de sus labios sobre los míos y lo siguiente es que ella me estaba besando suavemente. No sabía si debía corresponder al beso o que hacer y se dio cuenta al separarse un poco de mis labios - **no soy ella Natsuki...no soy Viola** -

Tenía tiempo que no escuchaba de otros labios ese nombre. El dolor que me había provocado Shizuru seguía ahí pero había optado por ignorarlo, más cuando los días y semanas pasaban y no sabía nada de Shizuru. ¿Me estaría buscando? No lo sabía pero Shizuru tenía todo a su alcance para encontrarme si lo deseaba, era una mujer persistente.

Y bueno, aquí estaba, sin saber nada de ella

- **No...no lo eres...** \- observo sus ojos lilas, notando cierto temor al rechazo a lo que igual que ella coloco una mano sobre su mejilla y me inclino para besarla sobre sus labios de la misma forma en que ella me había besado. Nos separamos, yo sin saber bien que decir, pero eso si, tomo mi mano y seguimos platicando de otras cosas aunque aun con temor me daba cortos besos en los labios.

Salimos del lugar para ir a mi departamento, ya era tarde pero había que aclarar algunas cosas pero aun así, ella tomo mi mano y caminamos tomadas de la mano como si nada. Esto era diferente a lo que tuve con Shizuru, sin duda alguna.

Mi departamento se encontraba a la mitad de un edificio de 10 pisos, no era lujoso pero por lo menos moderno y amplió al que le había hecho algunas modificaciones para que estuviera a mi gusto. Al entrar al elevador solo iba sujetando su mano mientras mi mente estaba en otra parte

 **-Natsuki, lo de hace rato...-**

 **-Si uhm, esto cambia las cosas entre las 2-** le dije mientras me volteaba a verla - **soy tu empleada y no se que tan bien se vea que ande con la jefa** -

 **-¿Es un...si?-**

 **-Yo...no puedo prometerte nada, lo ocurrido con Shizuru es..**.- su dedo indice en mis labios me silencia y me doy cuenta que ella entendía a lo que me refería

- **Lo entiendo Natsuki, no quiero presionarte ni nada pero significa mucho para mi estos avances** \- la escuchaba con atención mientras rodea mi cuello con sus brazos - **deja que cure tu corazón-**

Lo que recuerdo de esa noche son todos los besos y caricias que compartimos el resto de la noche.

 **~ 0 ~**

A la mañana siguiente, Edelgard despertaba en una cama que no era la suya. Observa a su alrededor y ve a su lado una cabellera negra azulada que le estaba dando la espalda. Sonríe levemente antes de besar su hombro izquierdo para levantarse y buscar en su ropa un pequeño audífono que se coloca en su oído derecho antes de encenderlo

- **Mensajes** \- dijo tranquilamente mientras volvía a la cama y cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana para volver acostarse - _ **tiene un mensaje**_ \- cierra sus ojos porque sabía que se trataban de sus padres.

- _ **Hija, regresamos hace unas horas pero por la hora no quisimos despertarte-**_ era la voz de su padre por lo que sonríe mientras juega con el cabello de Natsuki - ** _pero no se como tomarás esto uhm fuimos a Windblom a cerrar unos negocios y nos encontramos con Saeko-_**

- **No puede ser...** -

- _ **No dijimos nada de Natsuki, te lo juro pero uhm tuvimos que invitarla a ella y otro grupo de personas para que conozcan lo que hacemos-**_ Edelgard se toca el puente de la nariz porque ya se imaginaba lo que su padre trataba de decirle - **deberías hablar con Natsuki y advertirle que...-**

 **-Ey...buenos días** \- la voz de Natsuki tomo por sorpresa a Edelgard, quien se sonroja al ver a la pelinegra desnuda - **¿qué ocurre?-**

- **Lo hicimos..**.-

- **Ahm...si...** \- Natsuki no entendía que pasaba así que se sienta y la mira - **¿estuvo mal?-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!** \- en ese momento la peliplateada reacciona - **no, por supuesto que no-** dijo tomando el rostro de Natsuki para besarla - **fue maravilloso** -

- **Me alegro, comenzaba a preocuparme por...** -

- **No es eso hermosa es...** \- Edelegard se acuesta y se cubre el rostro, pensando en lo que diría. No pensaba mentirle a Natsuki, jamás lo haría - **es solo que mi padre me dejo un mensaje anoche** \- Natsuki solo asiente con la cabeza porque no quería interrumpir - **no se como, no se porque pero ellos fueron a Windblom a cerrar unos negocios pero...-**

- **Pero...** -

- **Se encontraron a tu madre-**

- **No veo el problema, eran amigos después de todo** \- lo cierto es que a Natsuki le llamaba la atención el hecho de que su madre no estuviera en Aries

- **Ese no es el problema, sino que por negocios tuvieron que invitarla a venir a Adrestio y no solo ella, sino a otro grupo de personas-**

- **No puede ser-** entonces Natsuki comprendió el temor de Edelgard: si su madre venía acompañada sería de alguna otome, otros gobernantes con sus otomes o quien sabe. Su paranoia era el hecho de que conociendo a la gente de Aries, podría jurar que su madre estaba siendo vigilada por indicación de Yukino para obtener cualquier información sobre ella

 **-Lo siento Natsuki, no pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir** \- dijo Edelgard mientras miraba con culpa a Natsuki

- **No te preocupes, estamos a tiempo de planear las cosas** \- dijo Natsuki acostándose y mirando el techo - **la casa de tus padres no es opción, la empresa tampoco...-**

 **-Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que se vallan** -

- **Es una opción, pero tus padres te buscarán** \- Natsuki miraba el techo pero sus ojos se movían rapidamente como si estuviese buscando respuestas **-justo cuando al fin lograba encontrar calma-**

Edelgard solo abrazo a Natsuki para luego besar su frente.

 **~ 2 días después ~**

 **-¡Saeko mi mejor amiga!-**

 **-Claude, por favor, hace poco nos vimos-**

 **-Ya lo se pero es que ha sido tanto tiempo-** dijo un hombre peliplateado de ojos azules

 **-Perdón, pero mi esposo puede exagerar a veces** \- una mujer castaña de ojos lilas se hizo presente en la entrada de una mansión hecha de mármol

- **Si ya lo note Irina** \- dijo Saeko mientras abrazaba a la pareja para luego acomodarse sus gafas - **¿y la pequeña Edelgard? bueno, ni tan pequeña, tiene la misma edad que mi hija-**

La pareja solo se mira antes de escuchar un carraspeo de garganta

 **-Cierto cierto, no vengo sola como se darán cuenta** \- dijo Saeko aunque sin muchas ganas - **mi sucesora y otra vez presidenta de Aries, Yukino Chrysant, su otome Haruka Armitage y en representación de Windblom, la Directora de Garderobe, Shizuru Viola** -

Los padres de Edelgard solo miraron a las presentes mientras que la Directora de Garderobe solo sonreía

- **"Por alguna extraña razón, tengo la sospecha de que mi Natsuki esta en este lugar"** \- pensaba Shizuru mientras bajaba la mirada. Era la misma sensación cada que visitaba o recibía alguna posible localización de Natsuki pero en este lugar, en este lugar alejado de todo lo relacionado a las otomes, la sensación era más fuerte.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Y bien, alguna vez han sentido que alguien les esta siguiendo? una persona en mente que los este siguiendo y se esconden una y otra vez...me ha pasado, hasta lo he soñado y es estresante D:_

 _Por si quieren saber quien es Edelgard, es de un juego de nintendo switch, Fire Emblem three houses...esta bonita *w*_

 _Espero les guste porque pense en hacer sufrir un poco a Shizuru, que le cueste si quiere a Nat :v_

 _Salu2_


	10. Chapter 10

**~ 10 ~**

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Que difícil había sido lograr convencer a la joven reina Mashiro para que me dejará acompañar a la madre de Natsuki a un lugar que no aparecía en los mapas ni radares de Garderobe pero cuando supe que había una posibilidad de pasar unos días con la madre de Natsuki fue cuando quise aprovechar ese viaje por la simple razón de que estaba segura de que ella sabía el paradero de Natsuki.

Cada que veía a la madre de Natsuki o a Yukino para mi era un alivio porque en mi interior deseaba que alguna me dijera algo sobre Natsuki pero nada. Saeko solo venía a revisar algunos asuntos sobre Aries y aunque no me lo dijera para asegurarse de que yo no supiera sobre Natsuki o al revés pero no hubo éxito.

Saeko era fiel a su hija y Natsuki muy lista, no dejo huella ni nada, ni siquiera Nao sabía su ubicación aunque tampoco la busco porque ella entendió que ese no era problema de ella. Nao sin duda se había vuelto una amiga fiel para Natsuki al grado de molestarme porque confiaba en esa araña pero luego me calmaba, un poco, porque sabía que yo era la última persona que debía enojarse por eso.

Durante este año solo recordaba los momentos que compartí con Natsuki, desde el más inocente hasta el más placentero pero había uno que había servido para convencerme y fue un día en el que encontré un pequeño diario escondido en uno de los libreros de la oficina.

Al abrirlo, no había gran cosa salvo las sensaciones de Natsuki, sus preocupaciones sobre Garderobe y lo feliz que era a mi lado. Sus recuerdos de nuestras primeras citas, sus enojos por mis contantes coqueteo con las estudiantes y sus inseguridades de no ser lo suficiente para mi. Después de eso no había nada más salvo bocetos de motocicletas.

Y por esas motos es que me encontraba a kilómetros de Garderobe porque sospechaba que Natsuki seguramente estaría en un lugar donde no la molestarán y donde pudiera estar cerca de su obsesión

 **-Es un gusto que nos reciban en su casa señores Von Der Weser** \- la voz de Yukino me saca mis pensamientos antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia

- **No es nada presidenta, nos da gusto ver que Saeko no viene sola** -

 **-Claude, ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi, se valerme por mi misma** \- dijo Saeko a lo que solo podía pensar que eso era verdad. Tenía entendido que era viuda pero el trabajo que había realizado era suficiente para demostrar que una perdida de ese tipo no le hacían flaquear - **ahora, ¿qué fue de tu hija?** \- pregunta mientras nos conduce

 **-Mi pequeña, trabajando en su propia empresa de autos y motos** \- decía el señor demasiado orgulloso de su hija. Al verlo me pregunte si mis padres lo habrían estado alguna vez; quizás si pero porque mera obligación - **seguramente vendrá a cenar aunque no estoy seguro** -

- **¿Y eso?** -

- **Parece ser que nuestra hija al fin sentará cabeza** \- decía la esposa mientras señalaba los asientos en el comedor - **y es seguro que tengan una cita esta noche, si es que no se fueron la noche anterior-**

 **-Parecen una pareja de enamorados** \- dijo Yukino quien solo mira de reojo a Haruka

 **-Oh no lo se, pero por lo menos estas citas sirven para que se conozcan y ver si funcionan como pareja, no se si estén enamorados pero mientras nuestra hija sea feliz me doy por bien servido** -

 **-¿Recuerdas cuando Edelgard y Natsuki eran niñas?** \- ante la mención de Natsuki, miro a Saeko - **siempre creí que serían pareja** \- solo abro los ojos con sorpresa mientras tomaba la copa de vino que estaban sirviendo en estos momentos

 **-¿Perdón?** \- dije sin creer lo que estaba escuchando

- **Verás Shizuru, esto no debe ser nuevo para ti por las costumbres del país de donde vienes y por lo mismo conocerás sus tradiciones, bueno, en Aries se hacía algo similar hasta hace unos años** -

 **-¿Qué exactamente?-** pregunta de forma imprudente Haruka aunque yo ya me imaginaba la respuesta

- **Antes de entrar a la política, yo era ingeniera al igual que ellos 2 por lo que nuestra amistad empezó desde la universidad** \- decía Saeko mientras jugaba con el vino en su copa - **con el tiempo tuvimos a nuestras hijas pero antes de que nacieran tuvimos la idea de comprometerlas sin siquiera haber nacido** -

- **Obviamente no paso, preferimos que se conocieran y si pasaba algo adelante, si no, no pasaría nada, simplemente buscaríamos que fueran felices pero no supimos si funcionaría porque tuvimos que dejar Aries hace años y porque Natsuki se volvió otome, así que eso quedo en el pasado como una simple anécdota-** dijo Claude tranquilamente

- **Ya veo** \- fue lo único que dije porque había alcanzado a ver como Saeko tomaba su vino y formaba una sonrisa traviesa. Su comentario había sido a propósito pero preferí dejarlo pasar, no haría una escena de celos por alguien que ni siquiera esta en este lugar.

Sin poder evitarlo recuerdo una de las tantas citas que tuve con Natsuki

 **~ Recuerdo ~**

 _Fue un día antes de que Natsuki tomara su lugar como Directora de Garderobe. Creo que estaba más nerviosa yo que ella por el temor de pasar menos tiempo a su lado. Aun no me pedía que me quedará a su lado y no entendía el porqué_

 _ **-¿Shizuru?** \- me giro a ver de donde provenía la voz ya que estaba en uno de los jardines de Garderobe y era de noche. Sonrío al ver a Natsuki con el pelo recogido y una chaqueta_

 _- **Por un momento pensé que Natsuki se había olvidado de nuestra cita** \- dije con algo de drama pero sonrío al sentir que me abraza por la cintura - **te extrañe amor-**_

 _- **Y yo a ti, pero ya esta todo arreglado así que podemos irnos aunque primero...** \- sonrío al sentir sus labios sobre los míos por lo que correspondo al beso amorosamente - **mucho mejor...** -_

 _ **-¿A dónde iremos?-** pregunto mientras dejó que Natsuki tome mi mano y me lleve a donde tenía planeado ir._

 _Este comportamiento de Natsuki me gustaba porque solo era así conmigo, sus sonrisas eran exclusivas para mi. Sonrío al ver nuestras manos conectadas pero eso no evita cuestionarme a dónde iríamos. Cuando llegamos veo un armatoste de 2 ruedas_

 _- **¿No es hermosa?-** escuchó a Natsuki y la miro con una ceja alzada_

 _- **Natsuki, no puedes tener esto en Garderobe...es un arma mortal-**_

 _ **-¿Confías en mi?** \- _

_- **Con toda mi alma mi amor pero...** -_

 _ **-Entonces sube** \- Natsuki ya se había subido y me estaba extendiendo un casco. No estaba convencida del todo pero confiaba en Natsuki, se lo acababa de decir así que tomo el casco y con cuidado me siento detrás de ella y por inercia me abrazo a su cintura con fuerza. Lo único bueno que le podía encontrar al armatoste este es que estaba demasiado cerca de Natsuki, podía abrazarla, perderme en su aroma y si lo pensaba con calma, era un momento en el que realmente le estaba entregando mi vida a Natsuki para que cuidara de ella._

El rugidor de un motor de motocicleta me saca de mis recuerdos, algo doloroso porque ese ruido siempre lo iba a relacionar con Natsuki

 **-Natsuki...** \- dije para mi antes de ponerme de pie con la firme intención de salir a confirmar si era Natsuki o no pero antes de que pudiera mover un pie, me encuentro de frente con una chica peliplateada y de ojos lilas. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era la hija de los anfitriones de esta casa.

 **-Buenas...** \- dijo la chica algo sorprendida por las personas que estaban en el comedor - **perdón por llegar en este momento pero cuando supe que la madre de Natsuki estaba en casa me apresure en venir-**

- **¿Edelgard? si que has cambiado** \- dijo Saeko antes de abrazar a la chica, la cual no tarda en separarse - **es una pena que Natsuki no este aquí para verte, seguro le daría gusto o quizás no te recordaría-**

- **Con lo poco que recuerdo de Natsuki es probable que ocurran las 2 cosas** \- yo no sabía que sentir en estos momentos. Algo dentro de mi comenzaba a despertar, algo parecido a los celos por el hecho de que esta chica hablara con tanta familiaridad de Natsuki. Si, entendía su pasado, pero era molesto **-perdonen mi descortesía, Edelgard** **Von Der Weser-** hizo una leve reverencia antes de mirarnos - **presidente Yukino** \- dijo mirando a Yukino - **general Armitage** \- Haruka solo asiente con la cabeza mientras se cruza de brazos - **y usted deber ser maister Viola Shizuru, ¿verdad?** -

- **Un gusto señorita Von Der Weser** \- dije sonriendo amablemente, con la misma mascara de amabilidad que solía usar porque aparte sentía su mirada curiosa sobre mi

- **Así que con usted es con quien ha pasado más tiempo Natsuki** \- alzó una ceja ante su comentario

- **¿Perdón?** -

- **Disculpe mi impertinencia pero desde que supe que Natsuki salió en el periódico por sus avances como otome he estado un poco al pendiente de lo que ha hecho y bueno, su nombre y su imagen siempre salían a su lado** \- me dijo sonriendo apenada a lo que niego con la cabeza

 **-No hay problema** \- dije amablemente porque su argumento tenía sentido. Yo debía comprender que ella solo era una amiga de Natsuki la cual simplemente quería saber de su amiga ausente. Me llama la atención que en su cuello había una marca, una marca de la cual sabía perfectamente lo que era porque a Natsuki solía hacerle un par en el cuello: Edelgard traía un chupeton. Supongo que le diría después.

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Después de saber que mi madre estaría en Adrestio, a unos metros de mi me ponía los nervios de punta y no tanto por ella sino porque era seguro que vendría con más personas, en conclusión con otomes.

Si no fuera por Edelgard seguramente ya hubiera salido de aquí pero como había dicho, debía esperar y tener un panorama mejor sobre la situación. Suspiro porque yo no era así, yo iba y enfrentaba los problemas pero sabía que al tener a Shizuru delante de mi cualquier argumento valido que pudiese tener o decir simplemente no serviría, seguramente trataría de jugar conmigo, conseguir sonrojos de mi parte y al final terminaría de ponerme nerviosa.

Eso era lo que no me gustaba de estar con Shizuru, por mucho que la amara no sabía si realmente me tomaba en serio. Y en el fondo sabía que si pero la verdad me hubiera gustado que se hubiera tomado en serio nuestra relación.

Eso pensaba después de dejar a Edelgard en casa de sus padres. Estuvimos terminando de revisar unos prototipos de motor para motocicletas y todo porque se le hizo más fácil consultarme, como se le estaba haciendo costumbre aunque ahora que lo pensaba, era su pretexto para estar conmigo. Sonrío un poco al llegar a mi departamento y cerrar la puerta para luego recargarme en la puerta. Niego con la cabeza, tenía hambre por lo que significaba que tocaba cocinar.

No podía quejarme, era lo bueno de haber dejado Garderobe el hecho de que había mejorado en el tema de la cocina y de hecho, muchas cosas se habían vuelto positivas, técnicamente me había vuelto independiente. Era una persona normal, con una vida sencilla ¿qué más podía pedir? Sonrío al recordar los avances que había hecho y mejor busco que había de ingredientes. Termine haciendo curry, quizás más tarde salga a comprar algunas cosas.

Al terminar de comer me sirvo una copa de vino para luego sentarme a revisar los diseños que me había dado Edelgard pero la verdad es que mi mente andaba en otra parte por lo que dejo a un lado esos papeles para ir a mi cuarto y sacar otra carpeta que tenía algunos recortes de periódicos de hace un año

- **A ver...** \- decía mientras sacaba uno que hablaba sobre Tomoe. De solo recordarla solo conseguía un malestar en la cabeza pero no podía negar lo que decía el recorte _"Ex alumna de Garderobe encontrada sin sus 2 ojos"_ hasta una imagen de ella había, distorsionada, pero era obvio lo que era sangre y ojos. El otro recorte era igual, sobre Tomoe _"Sin más por hacer, Margueritte sera trasladada al manicomio del país de Aries"_ - **pese a todo, siento lastima por esa chica** \- dije antes de tomar otro recorte, el cual logro alterar mi corazón.

Eramos Shizuru y yo en un baile en Aries. Besándonos como si nada importará y podría asegurar que así era de no ser que mi madre me dijo el motivo real de esa foto: atraer a Tomoe. Le doy un sorbo a mi copa en un intento de que el líquido calmara mi interior pero lo único que hacía era hacer que me enojara.

Viendo los recortes y recordando los días antes de irme de Aries, el hecho de que Shizuru me usara de esa forma para callar a esa chica me lastimaba, no lo podía creer y no lo podía aceptar. Con lo que recuerdo haber hablado con Nao y con mi madre más lo que recuerdo antes de la toma de Garderobe, la idea de que Shizuru se entregara para protegerme lo entendía pero de eso ha acostarse con otra era lo que no lograba comprender y mucho menos aceptar, que otra la tocara mientras yo era la excusa del porqué lo hacía. No supe como pero la copa que tenía en mi mano se rompió y algunos cristales se enterraron en mi mano.

- **Hasta que no hable con ella no podre estar en paz** \- dije al ver como mi mano empezaba a sangrar. Esto, esto ¿significa que aun estoy enamorada de Shizuru? Cierro los ojos para ya no pensar en ella.

Supongo que me quede dormida porque empecé a escuchar que tocaban la puerta, lo cual me extraño por el hecho de no recibir visitas salvo las de Edelgard. Me levanto y veo que ya habían pasado un par de horas. Miro mi mano y noto que la sangre se había secado, así que solo tomo una servilleta que encontré a mi paso y la coloque sobre la herida, esperando que no la viera Edelgard

- **Nat, estuve a punto de irme, pensé que habías salido** \- aun no estaba en mis 5 y ver a Edelgard de momento me confundió - **¿estás bien?** -

- **¿Eh?...si si si, solo me quede dormida** \- dije haciéndome a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar **-¿no estabas con tus padres?** -

 **-Si, estaba pero había cosas más urgentes que atender como por ejemplo, venir a verte** \- sonríe antes de darme un corto beso en los labios, beso que no dudo en corresponder pero al sentir que agarraba mi mano no pude evitar quejarme - **¡Natsuki! ¿qué te ocurrió?, ven, esto se puede complicar** -

Me dejo guiar por ella hacia el baño y veo la forma en que comienza a curarme

 **-No te preocupes, no duele** -

- **¿De verdad?** \- sin hacer mucha presión en mi mano, Edelgard demuestra que si me dolía

- **Ok ok tu ganas-** suspiro mientras la seguía viendo - **es la mano que no cuide** \- dije al recordar que entre los tantos golpes que me había dado Tomoe, uno o varios, porque también se ensaño con mi mano, la pisoteo hasta que encontró otra parte de mi cuerpo para golpear - **al final, al no tener activadas las nanomaquinas y mis constantes golpes a la pared, los nervios de mi mano no se recuperaron así que ya te imaginarás** -

- **Prefiero no hacerlo-** dice mientras terminaba de retirar algunos vidrios y después comenzaba a limpiar la herida - **solo espero que en verdad tengas más cuidado** \- me dice aun ocupada con su labor de curarme **-hazlo, se que te mueres por saber lo que paso** -

- **O simplemente podrías decirme como te fue con tus padres** \- Edelgard solo me mira antes de negar con la cabeza - **Saeko...-**

- **Vino, eres idéntica a ella solo que con el pelo recogido y sin lentes, unas cuantas arrugas menos** \- Edelgard sonríe un poco mientras buscaba con que vendar mi mano - **pero fue más o menos como dijiste, vino en compañía de 2 otomes aunque más bien fue de una** -

 **-¿Pero Saeko esta bien?-**

- **De salud te puede asegurar que mejor que tu, si, pero cuando te mencione y pregunte por ti se veía mal; te extraña si es lo que quieres saber** -

 **-¿Pudiste hablar con ella?** \- pregunto con algo de esperanza porque me hacía sentir mal con mi madre. Era gracioso porque pasaron muchos años sin tener buena relación con ella y ahora si me importaba. Edelgard vuelve con una venda y con cuidado comienza a vendar mi mano pero no dice nada sobre mi pregunta

 **-No fue porque no quisiera, fue porque no hubo oportunidad** \- solo la veo como suspira - **como te dije, no vino sola, la presidenta Yukino vino con ella y obviamente con ella su otome, Armitage, tal como como dijiste esas 2 no se separan salvo que sea una emergencia** \- veo un poco de duda en Edelgard pero niega con la cabeza **-y la otro otome definitivamente no es de Arie** s-

- **¿No?** \- me quedo pensando en todos los nombres que recordaba pero Edelgard me mira con duda

- **Es la nueva Directora de Garderobe, Shizuru** -

Abro los ojos con sorpresa, mi corazón dio un fuerte latido. De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué Shizuru estaba aquí? digo, quería arreglar las cosas con ella y seguir adelante pero tenerla tan cerca...

 **-¿Natsuki?-**

 **-Lo siento, me has tomado por sorpresa** \- eso era cierto, ella no debería estar en esta ciudad, tenía obligaciones en Garderobe - **definitivamente...esto no me lo esperaba-**

 **-Yo...** \- miro a Edelgard quien ya había acabado con mi mano - **¿qué piensas hacer?** -

 **-No lo se-** salimos del baño sin saber que decir. Creo que entendía la duda de Edelgard - **solo no quiero pensar en ella en este momento** -

- **Pero deberías hacerlo** \- Edelgard toma mi otra mano y solo baja la cabeza - **no quiero que pienses mal ni nada, no quiero que te sientas presionada pero creo que lo mejor sería que hables con ella, aclaren las cosas y después de eso, no se que pueda pasar pero creo que sería lo mejor** -

La miro y con cuidado coloco mi mano sana sobre su mejilla para acariciarla suavemente, logrando que me mire a los ojos antes de darle un coro beso en sus labios. Creo entender que su duda se debía a las consecuencias que pudieran existir al momento de encontrarme con Shizuru

 **-Hablare con ella, si quiero seguir adelante con mi vida es un hecho de que primero debo resolver mis asuntos con Shizuru-** dijo sinceramente antes de suspirar y separarme un poco de ella - **no puedo seguir huyendo de ella...-** dije para mi antes de que Edelgard me abrazara pero me conduce al sofá, logrando hacer que me sentará y se pusiera horcajadas sobre mi

- **Eres fuerte Natsuki, solo tienes que demostrarle que ya no dependes de ella** \- solo siento como recarga su frente con la mía y me mira **-no se si lo has notado pero en todo este tiempo tu cara, tu cuerpo y tu mente han cambiado** \- dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios **-eras una persona con mucho estrés, preocupándote por todo y por todos** \- eso era cierto, debía mantener un perfil, cumplir con lo que los demás esperaban de mi y aunque fuera la Directora y uno de los 5 pilares, el querer tener todo bajo control era lo único en lo que podía pensar **-si te vieras ahora...tan relajada pero tu corazón ha sido lo más difícil de sanar** \- solo siento como acaricia mi mejilla suavemente mientras mis manos rodean su cintura **-¿sabes por qué?** -

 **-No, no lo se** \- dije mientras mi mirada se enfocaba en la de ella

- **Porque por mucho tiempo dependiste de Shizuru** \- abro los ojos con sorpresa por lo que me estaba diciendo

Podía negarlo, decir que era mentira pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba y cuando no igual. Entre más lo pensaba más me daba cuenta que Edelgard tenía razón y eso solo hacía que me cuestionara si Shizuru no confiaba en mi, esa inquietud la he tenido desde que vi ese vídeo y el silencio de ella no ayudaba mucho.

Quizás Shizuru siempre daba las cosas por hecho, debió pensar que simplemente no me enteraría o que en verdad iba a olvidar lo que había ocurrido y aunque se que era feo, Shizuru actuaba más como mi otome que un pilar. De solo recordar como trataban a otras otomes, como ocurrió con Nina, produjo que me sintiera mal. Parecía que Shizuru solo estaba para mi, no para los demás.

Definitivamente esa era mi molestia, mi enojo porque lo que consideraba mío fue tocado por otra persona enferma de la cabeza de la cual no entendía sus fetiches. Todo eso más el silencio de Shizuru acabaron emocionalmente conmigo.

Edelgard debió ver lo mal que estaba porque solo me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su cuello. Así estuvimos un rato hasta que separo un poco de mi y yo solo la mire para luego bajar mi mirada a su cuello y alzar una ceja

- **Tengo una duda...¿tus padres no te dijeron nada...?** \- preguntó antes de acariciar su cuello, justo donde había una marca algo inapropiada

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Tienes un chupeton en el cuello-**

- **¡Natsuki!** -

Yo solo comienzo a reírme. En estos momentos estaba con Edelgard y no pensaba echar a perder lo que fuese que se estaba formando entre las 2. Lo de Shizuru ya lo resolvería después pero ahora debíamos concentrarnos en el trabajo que mi jefa, Edelgard, me dejo encargado.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Había sido un día largo, quizás por el viaje, pero al fin estaba en la habitación que me asignaron en el hotel que reservo la madre de Natsuki. Afortunadamente estaba sola mientras que Haruka se quedaba con Yukino y la madre de Natsuki en otra habitación. Lo único bueno o malo de este país era su rechazo a las otomes, eso me generaba otro poco de estrés porque desde que llegamos alcanzamos a notar ciertas miradas hostiles hacia Haruka y a mi por lo que Saeko recomendó que cambiáramos nuestros típicos trajes de otomes por unos de civiles.

Por fortuna Saeko nos advirtió de eso y nos dio unos trajes de Zipang. Sabía del buen gusto de la gente de Zipang por muy apartado que fuese el país y lo sabía por el trato que ya había tenido con la gente de ese país. El traje era un kimono amarillo con flores dibujadas en la parte inferior (el mismo kimono que usa Shizuru en Mai Hime). No dude en ponerme el traje, el cual me quedo perfectamente y debía reconocer que me sentí mejor al quitarme el traje de maister, este era cómodo y tan lo sentí así que no tarde en recoger mi cabello.

- **Me pregunto si a Natsuki le gustaría verme con este traje...** \- me pregunto a mi misma antes de suspirar y escuchar unas pisadas fuertes

 **-¡Bubuzuke!-**

 **-Haruka, ¿qué ocurre?-** preguntó mientras sacaba un juego de té aunque realmente no me sentía bien para preparar uno

 **-Es lo que quiero saber, tienes ojeras Shizuru** \- dijo sacando un espejo de su traje y enseñando que lo que decía era verdad. Me observó y paso mis dedos por las ojeras que en efecto se encontraban en mi rostro

 **-Supongo que es algo que no se puede esconder** \- dije tomando asiento en una silla que había mientras sujetaba mi cabeza - **la comida con las amistades de Kruger acabo conmigo-**

 **-¿Te refieres a las preguntas de la chica esa?** \- yo solo asiento con la cabeza

- **Hablar de Natsuki me encanta pero el recordar como se dieron las cosas y las constantes indirectas de Saeko a que Natsuki y Edelgad fueran pareja...realmente acabaron con mi paciencia** \- suspiro un poco y miro a Haruka - **esta ciudad me recuerda más a Natsuki que Garderobe o Aries, es como si de verdad Natsuki estuviera aquí, a tan solo unos metros de mi-**

 **-¿Has pensado que ella en verdad no quiere verte?-**

- **Recuerdo que me dijo eso la última vez que nos vimos pero mi Natsuki estaba demasiado enojada como para pensar en lo que dijo-**

 **-¿Y si ha conocido a otra?** -

Miro a Haruka con horror porque entendía a donde iba dirigido su comentario. Mi Natsuki ¿con otra? No, eso jamas. Quizás tendría amistades, como Mai y Nao o podría despertar los bajos instintos de Rosalie pero de eso a que ella estuviera con otra...

- **Si eso fuera verdad sería solo para olvidarme...** -

No supe como fue, pero salí rápidamente de la habitación. Ni siquiera voltee al escuchar los gritos de Haruka pero creo que entendió que necesitaba estar a solas.

Si había algo que lograba alterar mi cordura era Natsuki. Todo lo que le pasara a Natsuki, bien o mal, me afectaba. No podía aceptar la idea de que ella estuviera con otra persona, no podía aceptar que olvidará todo lo que hemos vivido. Tan no lo podía aceptar que mi cabeza dolía, mi corazón era otra cosa pero no me importaba en esos momentos, mi preocupación principal era saber de Natsuki, saber lo que sentía por mi

 **-Natsuki...¿tanto me odias?...-** me pregunte en un momento en que me detuve y me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Observo al frente antes de abrir mis ojos con sorpresa.

¿Era una ilusión? No lo se pero camino un poco con la mano extendida, en mi intento de alcanzar a la persona de mi visión

- **Natsuki...Natsuki...-** decía al ver a una persona parecida a Natsuki con un pantalón negro, una camisa azul y su pelo recogido del mismo color que el de mi Natsuki - **¡NATSUKI!-**

Mi cuerpo y mi mente debieron estar muy mal porque solo recuerdo que esa persona tan parecida a mi Natsuki se acerca a mi pero todo se vuelve negro y yo solo podía sentir que me atrapaban antes antes de caer al suelo.

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Después de un rato de estar trabajando con Edelgard, tuve que dejarla por un rato en mi departamento en lo que iba a buscar unas cosas para la alacena porque no era posible que estuviera vacía y más ahora que Edelgard pasaba más rato en donde vivía.

 **-¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?** \- me preguntaba mientras caminaba con rumbo a una tienda que estaba cerca del edificio en el que vivía. Pensaba en todo lo que tenía en este momento, no podía quejarme pero la pregunta era si dejaría todo esto por volver a Garderobe.

De vez en cuando extrañaba mi oficina, los jardines de la escuela hasta a Miss Maria pero el estar manteniendo una postura ante distintos políticos era cansado porque no podía mostrar debilidad ante las exigencias de estas personas que a veces ni sabían lo que querían. Quizás por eso me gustaba tener a Shizuru a mi lado porque a diferencia de mi, Shizuru sabía mantener un rostro amable, contener sus emociones; se podría decir que era una maestra del engaño y podría entenderlo porque así fue educada antes de ser otome pero yo no, por lo menos al ver los ojos rojos de Shizuru lograba doblegarme.

Antes de llegar a mi destino alcanzó a ver una chica castaña, como Shizuru, con el mismo acento adorable de ella que estaba diciendo mi nombre y que creo que se iba a desmayar. No se como pero alcanzó a sujetar de la cintura a la chica solo para abrir mis ojos con sorpresa pero sin saber que hacer o que decir.

 **-Shizuru...** -

Era ella, después de tanto tiempo tenía a Shizuru en mis brazos. La sujeto mejor para luego mirarla al rostro y darme cuenta de las ojeras que tenía en su perfecto rostro. algo increíble de ver porque Shizuru cuidaba que no se le notara el cansancio.

¿Sería posible que estuviera así por el cansancio? ¿Qué podría tener así a Shizuru? Con un poco de temor, paso mi mano lastimada sobre su rostro para acariciarla suavemente

 **-"¿Es por mi culpa?...Shizuru esto ¿es por mi?"** \- pienso aunque una sonrisa triste aparece en mi rostro - **no quiero ser egoísta...pero tampoco quiero creer que estas así por mi...** \- digo en voz baja para luego ver sus ojos cerrados y notar una lágrima la cual no tardo en secar. Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía derecho a tocarla ni a mirarla pero era imposible no hacerlo con ese traje que sin duda le quedaba hermoso.

Miro a mi alrededor sin saber muy bien que hacer o bueno si, la cargo con cuidado para llevarla a mi departamento.

Quizás no era buena idea pero tampoco podía dejarla y además esto podría servir para hablar de una vez con Shizuru y aclarar las cosas con ella porque era evidente que tanto ella como yo nos debíamos ese momento.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Ya solo faltan 2 capitulos y esto se acabó D: me dio gusto ver los comentarios sobre el nuevo personaje que metí, porque en verdad dude en hacerlo pero como siempre lo he dicho, hay que experimentar y cambiar algunas cosas y bueno, creo que ha funcionado._

 _Dudas y comentarios son bien recibidos owor_

 _Salu2 :3_


	11. Chapter 11

**~ 11 ~**

 **~ Shizuru ~**

 _Otra vez tenía ese sueño, el primer paseo que tuve con Natsuki en su preciada motocicleta y aunque lo negara, pronto se volvería preciada para mi por el simple hecho de que podía abrazar a mi Natsuki y de vez en cuando provocarla con ligeras caricias que debía de controlar para no distraerla y provocar un accidente._

 _ **-Llegamos-** dice mi Natsuki quien me ayuda a bajar aunque mis piernas temblaban un poco y creo que Natsuki se dio cuenta porque rodeo mi cintura y me acerco a ella._

 _Habíamos llegado a un mirador a las afueras de Windbloom, solo la luz del faro y el de la luna eran suficientes para iluminar el camino_

 _ **-¿Por qué estamos aquí?** \- pregunto mientras disfruto la cercanía de Natsuki. Me extrañaba la actitud sospechosa que estaba teniendo Natsuki pero a la vez me encantaba, siempre disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaba con ella así que solo debía de aprovechar este momento que Natsuki al parecer había preparado_

 _- **Solo quería tener un momento contigo antes de mi primer día de trabajo-** dice al momento de llegar al barandal del cual se apoya y mira al frente - **yo...tengo miedo Shizuru-**_

 _- **¿Por qué mi Natsuki tendría miedo?-** preguntó antes de colocar mi mano sobre la suya _

_- **Es mucha responsabilidad...yo, honestamente no se donde me metí-** miro a Natsuki y puedo notar que en verdad le preocupaba su nueva posición - **pero creo que puedo sobrevivir a esto** \- se voltea a verme y toma mi otra mano pero baja la cabeza_

 _ **-¿Natsuki?** \- preguntó por ella porque podía ver su nerviosismo _

_- **Si te pidiera que te quedarás...conmigo...¿lo harías?** \- Natsuki me mira a los ojos con duda mientras que yo no se que decir, más que nada porque no esperaba a que Natsuki me pidiera algo así - **olvídalo, es algo que debo de hacer sola...** -_

 _ **-¡No!, digo ¡Si! claro que quiero quedarme contigo, es algo que he esperado a que me lo pidieras** \- _

_- **¿De verdad?** \- _

_- **Natsuki ¿por qué crees que me esforcé a lo último para ser una columna?** \- veo que me mira con duda, tenía una sospecha - **¿te hubiera gustado que fuera la otome de un rey? ¿de otra persona?-**_

 _- **¡No!** \- sonrío al sentir como me abraza con fuerza, abrazo que correspondo sin duda alguna - **pero Shizuru tampoco quiero obligarte a que te quedes-**_

 _- **Si me quedo a tu lado es porque te amo Natsuki, quiero que te quede claro que mi vida te pertenece-** acaricio su mejilla y me acerco a besarla pero me detengo en el camino - **créeme que de haber sido otra la situación, me hubiese gustado ser tu otome para estar...a tus ordenes-**_

- _ **Shi...¡Shizuru!-** solo sonrío al ver el sonrojo que se le había formado así que aprovecho y la beso antes de que dijera otra cosa porque estaba intentando reclamarme por hacerla sonrojar pero no podía evitarlo, verla sonrojada era hermoso y de alguna manera servía para que dejara de pensar en aquello que la estaba estresando._

 _Después del beso, me separo para verla y luego abrazarla. Nos separamos y veo que Natsuki mira al cielo pero aun parecía dudar por algo_

 _ **-Natsuki...** -_

 _- **Shizuru, créeme que estoy feliz de que aceptes quedarte conmigo, significa mucho para mi** \- decía Natsuki y sabía que ahora vendría un "pero" - **no quiero que te enfoques solo en mi, no quiero saber que arriesgas tu vida solo para protegerme** \- en eso me mira y veo que mete su mano en el pantalón - **creo que ambas somos lo suficientemente fuertes para cuidarnos** \- se acerca un poco y me da un corto beso en los labios - **pero te conozco y uhm solo no quiero que hagas tonterías Shizuru-**_

 _- **Mi Natsuki se preocupa por mi-** no podía evitar mirarla con amor, podía ver como le costaba decir las cosas pero en el fondo sabía y entendía perfectamente su preocupación_

 _- **Es en serio Shizuru, prométeme que no harás algo estúpido** \- miro a Natsuki y suspiro, no podía negarle nada a sus hermosos ojos _

_- **Te lo juro Natsuki pero no se si pueda cumplirlo, no quiero que nada ni nadie lastime a mi persona amada-** _

_Nos besamos de nuevo para luego abrazarnos y mirar las estrellas. Definitivamente cuando Natsuki se proponía a ser romántica y sorprenderme lo conseguía._

 _- **Shizuru, quiero darte algo** \- miro a Natsuki quien solo extiende su mano la cual estaba cerrada - **quería darte algo el día de tu graduación pero pasaron otras cosas** \- y valla que pasaron **-ten** \- _

_- **Ara, Natsuki esta muy misteriosa hoy** \- tomo su mano y siento una pequeña bolsita de tela. La miro y siento algo ligero así que con cuidado saco lo que venía adentro para ver una cadena con un dije dorado de una luna _

_- **Es la única forma de asegurarme de estar cerca de ti-** dijo mi Natsuki desviando la mirada._

 _Definitivamente, esta vez se había superado._

Despierto lentamente al recordar ese momento con Natsuki. Llevo mi mano al cuello para asegurarme que el regalo de mi Natsuki estuviera en su lugar. Afortunadamente ahí seguía. Miro a mi alrededor porque estaba en una cama que no conocía, mi cabeza estaba girando pero aun así me siento en la cama

- **Yo que tu no me levantaría** -

 **-¿Edelgard?** \- miro a la chica que entraba a la habitación con una taza de te - **¿dónde estamos?** -

 **-Acéptala por favor, te hará bien** \- dice tranquilamente. Observo la bebida y la pruebo. No podía quejarme, estaba deliciosa la bebida - **y no te preocupes, estas en un lugar seguro, solo trata de descansar porque es evidente que la Directora no ha dormido bien-**

 **-Gracias yo...creo que tienes razón** \- no se porque en ese momento comencé a sentir más sueño del que tenía. Miro a Edelgard quien solo me mira - **¿qué me has hecho?...-**

- **Buenas noches, Shizuru-**

Lo último que recuerdo es caer profundamente dormida en una cama desconocida pero que tenía un olor muy particular: olía a Natsuki.

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Observo a Edelgard salir de mi habitación con una taza de té, la cual deja en una mesa y yo solo me levanto del sofá en el que me encontraba sentada

- **¿Despertó?-**

- **Si, pero ya se volvió a dormir-** me dice antes de sentarse conmigo nuevamente en el sofá mientras suspiro - **tenías razón, una taza de té no la rechaza-**

 **-Es su adicción-** digo sonriendo un poco antes de tomar un poco de vino - **es la primera vez que la veo en ese estado** -

- **Me imagino que el trabajo y tu son sus mayores preocupaciones-** me dice mientras toma mi mano - **me di cuenta de su estado en la comida pero trataba de aparentar normalidad ¿siempre ha sido así?-**

 **-Fue criada de forma que no mostrará sus verdaderas emociones, de alguna manera se le hizo costumbre mostrar un rostro ante la sociedad y bueno, así la conocí** \- dije suspirando porque si, me sentía responsable por el estado en el que se encontraba Shizuru - **por lo menos esta durmiendo** -

- **Me va a odiar cuando despierte** -

 **-Solo le estamos haciendo el favor de descansar** \- dije mientras miraba pensaba en otras cosas - **el problema será cuando despierte y bueno, me vea aquí-**

- **Le dará gusto, lo sé** \- me dice Edelgard antes de colocar su cabeza en mi hombro - **¿quieres qué me quede?** -

- **No, esto es algo que debo resolver por mi cuenta pero gracias por todo Edelgard** \- la miro y me encuentro con sus ojos color lila. Era evidente que le preocupaba el estado de Shizuru pero sobretodo lo que vendría después - **todo estará bien-** asiente con la cabeza antes de pararse, a lo cual la sigo hasta la puerta donde me recargo y la miro

 **-Cualquier cosa que necesites me hablas** \- me dice antes de salir del departamento pero logro sujetarla de la mano para jalarla y darle un corto beso en sus labios. La tome por sorpresa, era claro pero no tarda en corresponder al beso antes de separarse y sonreír un poco con un ligero sonrojo para luego irse.

Hasta que la veo desaparecer vuelvo a entrar a mi departamento y me pongo a arreglar algunas cosas en un intento de no pensar en Shizuru y del hecho de que ella estaba en mi cama.

Después de encontrarme con Shizuru por un momento pensé a dónde llevarla pero al no saber en donde estaría hospedada termine por llevarla a mi departamento, no muy segura de hacerlo porque ahí estaría Edelgard y no quería incomodarla. En el camino pensé en lo que le diría pero ¿qué debía de explicar? solo la encontré, se desvaneció enfrente de mi y solo la traje, eso había pasado.

Y así fue como le explique a Edelgard lo que había ocurrido. No se veía muy contenta, parecía más bien preocupada pero al ver la duda en mi rostro optó por ayudarme a llevarla a mi habitación.

Suspiro porque en verdad, Edelgard me había sorprendido con sus acciones, debía agradecerle después, eso era seguro pero teniendo a Shizuru tan cerca comprendía el motivo de sus dudas. Quizás, si hubiera hablado antes con Shizuru o mucho después Edelgard no tendría dudas, la relación que tenía con ella ni siquiera llevaba una semana y era claro para ella que el encuentro con Shizuru podría no ser del todo bueno.

Sin poder evitarlo, me dirijo a mi habitación solo para ver a Shizuru profundamente dormida y mal acomodada, seguro quedo así cuando tomo el té así que me acerco y con mucho cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, la cargo un poco y la acomodo mejor en la cama. Al separarme, la observo y miro su rostro, preguntándome en lo que estaría soñando. Mi mirada baja un poco hacia su cuello y veo algo que brilla así que otra vez me acerco con cuidado para ver lo que era

 **-"Aun conserva el dije que le di..."-** pienso antes de volver a separarme y mirar a Shizuru.

En mi interior comenzaba a formarse una especie de tormenta o un huracán, no sabría como describir las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Aunque lo quisiera negar, me alegraba de ver otra vez a Shizuru; no podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

Cubro el cuerpo de Shizuru con una manta y volví a salir. Definitivamente no sabía como enfrentar a Shizuru en el momento en que despertará y volviera a tener frente a mi esos ojos rojos que lograban doblegar mi voluntad.

 **~ Shizuru (sueño) ~**

 _¿Dónde estaba? era lo que me preguntaba al ver todo oscuro. No estaba muy segura de dar un paso al frente o a los lados pero sabía que debía de hacerlo para encontrar una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _Decido avanzar un poco y al hacerlo todo comenzaba a iluminarse por lo que supe que me encontraba en Garderobe. Mi andar tranquilo como siempre no evito que se dirigiera a la oficina de la Directora aun sabiendo que Natsuki no estaba._

 _- **¿Por qué no esta en la oficina de la Directora?** \- la voz de Miss Maria me toma por sorpresa - **Kruger lleva rato esperando por usted** -_

 _- **¿Natsuki?-** preguntó y la mujer mayor solo asiente con la cabeza por lo que me apresuro a ir a la oficina. Al llegar, acomodo mi traje y mi cabello para luego acercarme a la puerta y sin creerlo, alcanzó a escuchar unos ruidos._

 _- **Oh mi hermosa Directora...** \- _

_No necesitaba ver dentro de la oficina para saber que clase de ruidos estaba escuchando, simplemente empuje la puerta para asegurarme que no me estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas. Al entrar seguía escuchando esos ruidos que ahora podía ponerle nombre: gemidos. Me adentro más a la oficina hasta ver el escritorio de Natsuki pero lo importante ocurría en su asiento: una peliplateada desnuda estaba ahorcajadas sobre MI Natsuki_

 _- **Tu...-** decir que por dentro algo demoníaco estaba despertando en mi interior era poco y más cuando gira su rostro y me mira para luego sonreír y es ahí cuando veo una cabellera bastante familiar - **Natsuki...** \- el rostro de Natsuki estaba escondido en el pecho de aquella mujer que poco a poco estaba empezando a identificar - **¿Edelgard...?** -_

 _Mi cuerpo se congelo por completo, había 2 emociones dentro de mi, la primera los celos combinados con rabia al ver a mi Natsuki tocar a otra mujer y tristeza por lo mismo, por ver como Natsuki besaba con fervor a esta chica que recién acababa de conocer. Algo hizo click dentro de mi y más al ver como Natsuki le hacía el amor a esta chica..._

 _- **¡Basta...basta...!** \- decía pero Natsuki ni me veía ni me escuchaba - **¡BASTAA!-**_

 **~ Fin del sueño ~**

 **-¡NATSUKI!** \- abrí mis ojos asustada, dolida...Confundida por lo que había soñado. Llevó mi mano a mi pecho, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi respiración estaba descontrolada. No podía creer que estuviese soñando esas cosas aunque tampoco era la primera vez que tenía un sueño así. Me dolía aceptar que hubo un tiempo en que soñaba a Natsuki con otras: cuando la conocí pensé que le interesaba Mai, después de que la nombraran una perla y tuviera su hermana menor creí que estaría con Rosalie porque era evidente que esa chica quería con ella y luego llegó Nao pero Natsuki siempre me fue fiel. Difícilmente alguien lograba gustarle o atraerle a mi Natsuki.

Pero este sueño, este sueño solo debió ser por las constantes insinuaciones de Saeko hacia que su hija debió tener una relación con la hija de sus amigos. En otro momento no me hubiera sentido insegura pero ahora si, Natsuki se había ido de mi lado desde hace un año y esta chica tenía lo suyo y con lo poco que había conocido de ella podrían congeniar bien como pareja.

No podía creer los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Natsuki siempre me fue fiel, quizás con lo que competía era con sus obligaciones pero de ahí en fuera Natsuki siempre tuvo sus ojos puestos en mi. No se en que estaba pensando porque en todo caso Natsuki era quien podía dudar de mis sentimientos aunque yo la amara mis acciones decían lo contrario.

Realmente quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y demostrarle a Natsuki que mi amor era verdadero pero estaba segura de que Natsuki lo sabía, por algo seguía conmigo. Miro a mi alrededor para ya no seguir atormentando mi mente solo para ver que estaba en una habitación desconocida y también acababa de recordar a Edelgard ofreciéndome un té y de ahí nada.

- **Me drogo...¿cómo es posible que me pasara a mi?** \- me preguntaba antes de levantarme y salir de la cama aunque algo dentro de mi me hizo tomar la almohada en la que antes había estado mi cabeza. Con duda, la acerco a mi rostro solo para olerla y volver a percibir el olor del shampoo que usaba - **Natsuki...-** dejo la almohada y mejor me acomodo mi traje mientras observo que todo este en orden.

Llevo mi mano al cuello solo para buscar el collar y dije que me había dado Natsuki. Afortunadamente ahí seguía. Sonrío un poco antes de tomar aire y salir a buscar a esa chica que a saber por qué me durmió pero al salir encuentro a una persona sentada en su sofá, leyendo y anotando cosas, una persona muy conocida para mi aunque tuviera el el pelo recogido

 **-Al fin has despertado, Shizuru-**

 **~ 0 ~**

Shizuru se había quedado congelada al escuchar la voz de la persona que había estado buscando durante un año. Estaba ahí, sentada, con la mente puesta en unos papeles pero que al momento de escuchar pasos desvío su mirada para ver a la persona que salía de su habitación

- **¿Natsuki?...** \- decía la castaña mientras se acercaba de a poco - **¿de verdad eres tú?...-**

- **Me temo que si** \- dijo Natsuki soltando un suspiro. No tenía caso seguir revisando el prototipo de motocicleta que estaba trabajando junto a Edelgard. Por un momento duda pero decide pararse y encarar a Shizuru pero para su sorpresa y justo tiempo, logra sujetar a Shizuru quien, literalmente, se lanza a sus brazos. Natsuki solo siente como los brazos de la castaña rodean su cuerpo mientras su rostro se esconde en su cuello.

- **Mi Natsuki...no sabes cuanto he soñado este momento...cuanto te he buscado** \- decía la castaña mientras Natsuki, después de un tiempo, la abraza igual pero realmente no sabía que decir ya que todo lo que había ensayado en decirle se le olvido

- **Shizuru...** \- dijo en voz baja y de alguna manera el decir su nombre estaba quebrando algo dentro de ella. Quería separarse porque realmente quería ver a Shizuru pero la castaña estaba aferrada a su cuerpo

- **Han sido los peores días de mi vida...Natsuki te he extrañado tanto...** \- dijo la castaña separándose un poco para ver a su Natsuki. El pelo recogido era el único cambio visible de Natsuki pero si la observaba mejor podría asegurar que había más cambios en la ojiverde **-Natsuki...** -

- **¿Qué haces aquí Shizuru?** -

Natsuki sabía que había sido brusca su pregunta y si, fue con toda la mala intención porque era la única forma de no caer ante los encantos de Shizuru. Si, Natsuki estaba y estaría a la defensiva.

Por su parte la castaña en vez de sentirse ofendida entendía perfectamente que Natsuki estuviese en esa posición y no le importaba, la tenía enfrente de ella, no era un sueño y por lo menos no le estaba llamando por su apellido lo que sin duda era un avance.

 **-Natsuki es un cachorro travieso** \- dijo la castaña antes de tomar asiento en un sillón mientras miraba que Natsuki hacía lo mismo enfrente de ella. A pesar de que estaban en un mismo cuarto, Shizuru se daba cuenta que la distancia entre las 2 era más grande de lo que ella se había imaginado - **Natsuki, sabías perfectamente que te iba a buscar, mandar a tu madre a una junta a Garderobe con tu gema mientras te ibas de Aries ¿no fue escapar de mi?-**

 **-De ti y de todo lo que tuviera que ver contigo y lastimosamente eso incluía Aries, Windbloom y sobre todo Garderobe** \- esas palabras dichas por Natsuki dolían más por mucho que Shizuru las supiera

 **-Y luego proponerme a mi como Directora porque sabías que eso me quitaría libertad de buscarte, en serio que eres un cachorro listo pero travieso** \- Shizuru mira a Natsuki en búsqueda de un sonrojo o algo así. Nada.

 **-Por lo que vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por qué estas en Adrestio?** \- volvió a preguntar Natsuki. Realmente se estaba esforzando para no caer en las provocaciones de Shizuru porque la conocía y en cualquier momento Shizuru podría provocarla o más bien, ya había empezado, estaba tanteando su suerte - **no tienes nada que hacer aquí Shizuru-**

- **Si se trata de encontrarte sabes de lo que soy capaz** \- Shizuru notaba a una Natsuki diferente ¿ o solo era actuación? más bien, Natsuki la estaba tratando con la misma seriedad con la que trataba a los demás - **si llegué a este lugar fue pura coincidencia, entre tu gusto por las motocicletas, una ciudad llamada imperio por el hecho de crear distintas cosas entre ellas motocicletas y porque tu madre de pura casualidad conoce a la familia que representa este lugar fue más que suficiente para convencerme de venir aquí-**

- **Ya veo** \- dijo Natsuki aunque se quedó pensando, recordando lo que le había dicho Edelgard y si, tenía sentido - **bueno, ya me viste, estoy bien así que puedes regresar a Garderobe-** si bien quería arreglar las cosas con Shizuru, recibir una explicación de lo que realmente había ocurrido lo cierto es que tampoco quería oirla, pensó estar lista pero aun no superaba ciertas cosas y un ejemplo era cuando aceptó salir con Edelgard. Habían cosas que aun no sanaban

 **-Si regreso a Garderobe será con mi Natsuki, no he esperado tanto tiempo para que no pase nada** -

 **-¡¿Tu Natsuki?!** \- en ese momento se levanta completamente ofendida mientras Shizuru hacía lo mismo - **¿tiempo?-** Natsuki se toma el puente de su nariz, debía calmarse pero es que Shizuru comenzaba a picar su orgullo - **ahora resulta que soy tu Natsuki dime Shizuru ¿cuándo te revolcaste con esa loca pensaste en tu Natsuki?-**

 **-¡No me faltes al respeto!** \- Shizuru mira los ojos verdes de Natsuki, quería encontrar a la Natsuki que la amaba no una que solo mostraba resentimiento - **si lo hice fue por ti, porque quería estar a tu lado-**

 **-¡¿Por mi? ¿cómo demonios pretendes que crea eso? me costo mucho trabajo entender porque la tercera columna, la graciosa Amatista y una de las mejores otomes se acostaría con una estudiante fuera de sus cabales!** \- en ese momento Natsuki se acerca visiblemente molesta a la castaña - **¿ cómo es posible que la mujer que dijo amarme permitiera que una desconocida tocara su cuerpo? dime Shizuru porque por más que trato de entenderlo no lo consigo** -

- **Ella me aseguro que estaría al pendiente de ti, que cualquier cosa que supiera me lo diría ella...** \- en ese momento Shizuru ligo sus propias palabras con el razonamiento de Natsuki - **no estarás pensando...-**

 **-Se que eres mejor que eso Shizuru...entiendo que estabas desesperada-** Natsuki se aparta un poco de la castaña - **se que no soy igual de fuerte que tu pero realmente ¿no confiaste en mi?-**

 **-Natsuki...-** ¿qué debería decir? no quería empeorar más la situación - **yo...yo solo quería estar a tu lado...ayudarte-** Shizuru se acerca un poco a Natsuki

 **-Y sin embargo, la pasaste bien** \- por un paso que daba Shizuru, Natsuki daba uno hacía atrás - **te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿por qué? si siempre has sabido mantener el control, si confiabas en mi no hubieras dejado que Tomoe te tocará-**

 **-¡Fui débil ¿ok?!** \- exclama la castaña quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se cubre el rostro pero ya había hablado demás. Mira a Natsuki quien solo se había quedado observándola sin saber que decir y ni pensar - **si, quería saber de ti, asegurarme de que no te pasara nada y ella, ella... se aprovecho de eso** \- lo mejor era ser sincera con todo aquello que le molestaba **-estaba tan al pendiente de mi, queriendo llamar mi atención...yo...cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice...yo solo quería olvidarlo...me sentía sucia...Natsuki...-** Shizuru miraba a Natsuki en espera de lo que pudiera decir - **di algo...por favor** \- era claro que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar pero las lagrimas la estaban traicionando

- **¿Qu...qué se supone que diga...?** \- Natsuki aun procesaba lo que escuchaba **-yo...** \- Natsuki se da la vuelta para cubrir sus ojos - **desde que te conocí siempre busque ser la mejor para llamar tu atención** \- decía Natsuki sin mirar a Shizuru - **después trate de ser la mejor para ser digna de tu amor, no quería ser una simple otome, quise estar a tu altura** \- pasa su mano por sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas - **siempre busque la forma de que siguieras enamorada de mi** -

- **Natsuki yo te amo...** -

 **-¡No lo digas!-** exclama molesta la pelinegra **-no digas que me amas porque en el primer intento demuestras lo contrario** \- Natsuki estaba agitada, no quería gritar pero es que ni siquiera sabía que hacer

- **Es en serio Natsuki, cometí un error el cual estoy pagando caro** \- Shizuru se acerca hasta que pone una mano sobre el hombro de Natsuki - **desde que regrese a tu lado trate de olvidarlo porque no significo nada para mi...lo único que deseaba era estar a tu lado, abrazarte, besarte...Natsuki por favor créeme** \- Shizuru logra colocar sus manos sobre las de Natsuki

 **-¿Sabes qué es lo peor?** \- Natsuki solo miraba los ojos rojos de Shizuru que ahora estaban completamente rojos - **lo peor es que realmente hubiera pasado de largo tu "desliz" , hubiera reclamado tu cuerpo como mío** \- Natsuki solo mira las manos de Shizuru sobre las de ella - **pero...preferiste callar** -

- **Tenía miedo Natsuki...** -

 **-¿Miedo? miedo con el que estuve viviendo por no saber de ti, por no poder ir a buscarte...mi mayor miedo era perderte y yo sin saber de ti** \- en ese momento Natsuki frunce el ceño - **¿ y tenías miedo de decirme que estuviste con otra?-**

- **No quería lastimarte...** -

- **Pero lo hiciste...si, me dolió todo lo que me hizo Tomoe pero nada se compara a tu silencio** \- Natsuki aun miraba las manos de Shizuru - **¿de verdad no confiabas en mi?** \- Shizuru no decía nada cosa que estaba matando por dentro a Natsuki - **Shizuru...** -

 **-Claro que confiaba en ti, confío en ti con todo mi corazón pero simplemente no me atrevía a decirte lo que había pasado... no quería que te decepcionaras de mi** \- Shizuru con algo de temor coloca su mano en la mejilla de Natsuki **-simplemente no quería ser la causante de la tristeza de mi Natsuki** -

 **-Y aquí estoy, con un corazón que poco a poco ha ido sanando** \- Natsuki cierra sus ojos, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada - **tan grande fue mi dolor que olvide lo que ocurrió esa noche y te olvide Shizuru...y aunque ya estoy bien mi corazón aun duele-**

- **Natsuki...** \- Shizuru acaricia la mejilla de su Natsuki. Ver a Natsuki en ese estado era la prueba de que el dolor de Natsuki aun seguía ahí

 **-Lo peor es que en el fondo de mi corazón se que es mi culpa** \- dijo suspirando al sentir la caricia de Shizuru - **se suponía que eramos pareja, antes que Garderobe mi prioridad debías ser tu** \- Natsuki mira a Shizuru a sus ojos - **sin embargo, solo pensaba en hacer bien las cosas, en que todo estuviera en perfecto orden para que no te decepcionaras de mi-**

 **-Nunca podría decepcionarme de ti Natsuki** -

- **Siempre estabas a mi lado, siempre acatando mis peticiones como otome...tarde mucho en darme cuenta de como era nuestra relación** -

- **Perfecta** \- dijo Shizuru en voz baja - **Natsuki, sabes que por ti soy capaz de dar la vida, te lo dije hace tiempo yo sería feliz de ser tu otome, exclusivamente tuya-**

 **-Pero yo no...yo no podría, no puedo aceptar eso-**

 **-Si no lo notaste, soy egoísta cuando se trata de Natsuki...** \- dice Shizuru acercando su rostro al de la pelinegra - **se que tu molestia es porque te hice creer que no tomaba en serio nuestra relación con mis coqueteos con las estudiantes ¿sabes por qué lo hacía?-**

 **-No...-**

 **-Por llamar tu atención-** Natsuki iba a decir algo pero Shizuru la silencia con un beso - **no es porque este culpando a Natsuki, no es por eso, era porque quería que dejarás de pensar en el trabajo ¿recuerdas cómo te ponías después de reclamarme por eso? me declaro culpable por querer sacar tu lado posesivo-**

 **-Shizuru...-**

 **-Lo de Tomoe fue un error mío, soy prisionera de ese error-** decía Shizuru suavemente - **perdiste la memoria de esa noche, me olvidaste...y no puedo culparte por eso, solo te estabas protegiendo** **del daño que te cause y del que aun así me aproveche de estar a tu lado, deseando poder estar a tu lado, crear nuevos recuerdos donde solo fuéramos tu y yo-** mira a Natsuki mientras sus ojos se reencuentran -hasta me presentaste como tu novia delante de Haruka...-

 **-Si, tengo los artículos de periódico de esa fiesta** -

- **A veces deseaba que nuestra relación la conociera todo el mundo pero a la vez no porque era algo de nosotras 2, nadie más-**

 **-Siempre lo vi así-**

 **-Solas, tu y yo...como ahora...-**

 **-Shizuru yo...-**

Natsuki definitivamente fue tomada por sorpresa cuando siente los labios de Shizuru sobre los suyos. Era un beso suave, tierno hasta podría decirse que Shizuru estaba siendo tímida en estos momentos

- **"Natsuki...responde por favor"** \- pensaba Shizuru al notar que los labios de Natsuki no se movían pero lo que era normal en Natsuki, tardo en reaccionar pero aun así correspondió el beso de la misma forma en que Shizuru la había besado. Era como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo es más, pareciera como si aun fuesen estudiantes de Garderobe y que apenas se atrevían a dar ese paso que las uniría. Aun así, se separó un poco de los labios de su amada Natsuki porque estaba ansiosa - **Natsuki...regresa por favor...-** dijo sobre los labios de la pelinegra antes de volver a besarla.

Y la ex Directora, aun abrumada por el beso volvió a corresponder al beso, repitiendo en su mente lo que había ocurrido pero algo la hizo reaccionar y eso era la petición de Shizuru

- **No...** \- Natsuki se separa de Shizuru quien la mirada sorprendida - **no puedo volver...-** Natsuki sabía que Shizuru pedía que regresara con ella, no a Garderobe, a ella - **no puedo...** -

- **¿Por qué?, dímelo Natsuki por favor-**

 **-Simplemente no puedo Shizuru** \- dijo Natsuki separándose de Shizuru. Le dolía, si, estuvo a punto de decir que si pero algo o alguien la detuvo - **solo, no insistas por favor...-**

- **Sabes que esa no es una respuesta que diría mi Natsuki** \- Shizuru mira a Natsuki para luego arreglarse un poco o más bien, secar las lágrimas de sus ojos - **Natsuki, no me rendiré** \- Shizuru se acerca de nuevo pero Natsuki da un paso hacia atrás, aun así logra abrazarla y besar su mejilla - **te amo N-a-t-s-u-k-i** -

Shizuru ya no dijo nada, Natsuki menos así que la castaña, con nuevas ideas en mente salio del departamento más que nada porque sabía que había tentado su suerte y a decir verdad, pudo haber sido peor.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Salí del departamento y de aquel edificio lo más pronto posible. Realmente no tenía ni idea de donde me encontraba pero creo que era el centro por la cantidad de gente que había y del parque que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba. Ya era de noche, las luminarias estaban encendidas y yo solo podía pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

 **-"Natsuki se ha puesto más hermosa...se ve tan...diferente, tan relajada"** \- pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el parque hasta encontrar una banca y tomar asiento - **"seguro porque ya no tiene el estrés de antes..."** \- Shizuru suspira, realmente quiero llevarme a Natsuki de vuelta a Garderobe pero más bien, la quería de vuelta en mi vida, el lugar era lo de menos.

Y justo cuando estaba pensando en llamar a Haruka, alcanzo a ver a cierta platinada llegar en un auto sencillo hacia el edificio en el que estaba viviendo Natsuki. Fue ahí cuando recordé algo

- **"Es cierto, ella me dio un te que me dejo completamente dormida..."** \- solo observaba como entraba al edificio y ya. No sabía exactamente a donde iría pero estaba segura que iría con Natsuki.

Mi mirada se vuelve seria porque si era así, entonces la señorita Edelgard siempre supo que Natsuki estaba en esta ciudad. ¿Decir que estaba celosa sería lo correcto? porque la verdad, en estos momentos mi mente me estaba jugando bromas de muy mal gusto de Natsuki con aquella chica.

 **-¡Bubuzuke!** \- el llamado de Haruka me saca de esos malos pensamientos

 **-Directora ¿está bien?** \- pregunta Yukino con preocupación a lo que la miro para calmarla

 **-Si yo...me encontré con Natsuki** \- dije aun mirando por donde se había ido Edelgard

 **-¡¿QUÉEE?!** \- grita Haruka, como siempre, sin poder contener sus emociones a lo que la miro y le indico que se calle. Yukino se sienta a mi lado derecho y Haruka al izquierdo por lo que sin más comienzo a platicarles lo que había ocurrido desde que deje de ver a Haruka.

Aun así, mientras les contaba lo ocurrido, mi vista se mantenía fija en el edificio, esperando a que saliera Edelgard y pedir explicaciones pero no salía y eso comenzaba a preocuparme

- **Osea que Kurger estuvo todo este tiempo aquí** \- decía Yukino de forma pensativa - **tiene sentido, lejos de las otomes, conflictos internacionales y esta cerca de lo que le gusta, según nos has dicho Shizuru-**

- **Si** \- dije a secas antes de suspirar - **no se que hacer realmente, la quiero de regreso en Garderobe, ella es la verdadera Directora pero no solo eso, la quiero de vuelta en mi vida** \- Yukino me acerca un termo, que de seguro era té y este si lo tomo con confianza - **pero si la hubieras visto Yukino...tan cambiada, tan hermosa...tan...** -

 **-Ya ya ya sabemos** \- interrumpe Haruka mientras le doy un sorbo a la bebida - **entonces, ¿qué harás?** -

 **-Le dije que no me rendiría, la llevaría de regreso aunque no le especifique a donde o a que** -

 **-Lo veo difícil** \- dice Yukino al señalar al edificio que por un momento descuide.

Me fijo bien mientras Yukino le tapa la boca a Haruka, por si las dudas, y lo que observo no se si debería de preocuparme o no pero era Edelgard saliendo del edificio tomada de la mano de Natsuki. La estaba llevando a su auto mientras mi Natsuki portaba una mochila en su hombro.

Bueno, eso solo confirmaba que Edelgard sabía de Natsuki y que fingió no saber nada de ella en la comida en casa de sus padres. El saber eso no quitaba la sensación de malestar en mi corazón por la posibilidad de que entre ellas hubiera algo más.

Si era así, no podría soportarlo.

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Hablar con Shizuru realmente me dejo cansada.

De alguna manera había logrado decirle mi sentir, de expresarle todo el dolor y la rabia que en su momento sentí cuando supe lo que hizo. Rabia porque sentía que yo la había orillado a eso, al no darle la atención que se merecía. Pero nunca me reclamo, solo me producía celos con las estudiantes y quizás esa era su forma de reclamarme

- **Supongo que al final fue culpa de las 2-** dije mientras estaba sentada en el suelo y recargada en un sofá. Tenía una copa de vino medio llena, se me estaba haciendo costumbre tomar y eso no era bueno por mucho que no pudiera emborracharme. Suspiro y cierro los ojos por un buen rato hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta **-¡Abierto!** \- digo desde mi lugar solo para ver a Edelgard

- **¿Natsuki?** \- solo veo que se acerca a donde estoy y se sienta a mi lado - **no estaba tranquila en mi departamento y quise verte para ver cómo estabas** -

- **Pues supongo que bien, creo...no hubo golpes si eso quieres saber** \- digo sonriendo un poco aunque sospechaba su preocupación - **fue difícil escucharla, mi mente no ayudaba mucho a decir verdad y solo...-**

- **Shh, no me digas ahorita lo que paso** \- me dice al colocar un dedo sobre mis labios **-aun no procesas lo ocurrido y esto hermosa, no te ayudará** \- dijo tomando la copa de vino para luego tomarse lo que quedaba - **¿vamos a mi departamento?** -

- **Edelgard yo...** -

- **No quiero tener relaciones ahorita Natsuki, solo quiero que te distraigas y no pienses más cosas, estar aquí tu sola no ayuda** \- en eso se para y me ofrece su mano, la cual tomo y la miro - **el trabajo de mañana puede esperar y no quiero un no por respuesta** -

 **-Esta bien, esta bien de todas formas aun hay correcciones que hacer** -

- **Bueno, pues trae algo de ropa y salgamos de aquí** -

Yo solo niego con la cabeza. Edelgard tenía algo que lograba animarme y lo agradecía aunque aun debería decirle lo ocurrido con Shizuru porque no era justo que le reclamara algo a Shizuru y que yo misma no pudiera cumplir y eso era ser honesta.

Tomo algo de ropa y alcanzó a Edelgard que estaba sentada en el sofá. Cuando me, sonríe un poco y me ofrece su mano para salir de mi departamento, el cual cierro bien y seguimos nuestro camino sin decir nada. Simplemente caminamos hacia su auto. No me hacia gracia dejar mi motocicleta pero tampoco tenía ganas de conducirla, así que solo me subo y me dejo llevar aunque una duda rondaba en mi cabeza

- **Shizuru no se acordó de ti** \- dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el asiento

- **Seguro pensara que fue un sueño aunque imagino que tampoco le dijiste sobre lo nuestro** -

- **No, no lo hice-** dije mientras la miraba de reojo - **lo siento, debí hacerlo** -

- **No te disculpes Nat, lo nuestro no tiene ni 2 semanas y aunque nos conocemos como amigas como pareja apenas nos estamos conociendo** \- dijo mientras mantenía la vista fija en la carretera, yo solo la miraba sin saber que decir - **además, estas aquí...conmigo y eso significa mucho para mi Natsuki-**

Ya no dijimos nada en el camino, yo solo pensaba en lo que había dicho y eso me calmo un poco.

Ya en su departamento solo me conduce a la sala y me sienta en un sofá para luego encender la televisión y luego irse a la cocina. No encontraba algo bueno que ver mientras la esperaba hasta que vuelve con ramen, Mi debilidad sin duda alguna.

Al final terminamos viendo una película, no se de que era ni siquiera se en que termino porque me dormí a la mitad. Afortunadamente no tuve sueños, solo un descanso reparador que me era necesario.

 **~ 0 ~**

Edelgard nota que Natsuki se había quedado dormida a su lado, con cuidado se aparta para no despertarla. Como puede, logra mover a Natsuki y llevarla a su habitación para recostarla en la cama.

- **Natsuki...** \- dice cuando por fin logra acomodarla bien en la cama - **tan hermosa...-** dice observando a la pelinegra con atención. Se cambia de ropa para ponerse su pijama que era un simple camisón rojo y soltarse por completo su cabello. Al terminar, se acuesta a un lado de Natsuki, quedando de frente a ella. Pasa una mano por su rostro con delicadeza **-Natsuki...sin duda haré que te enamores de mi...** \- dice en voz baja antes de besar suavemente en los labios a Natsuki.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _OOOOOk, definitivamente Edelgard me ha gustado fuera del fic...caray podría ser una Shizuru en potencia D: si la investigan bien sabrán a que me refiero y bueno, el yuri con ella hay de monton xD para colmo su pareja casi llega a tener el mismo color de pelo que Nat...dios ._

 _Haciendo a un lado mi fanatismo, de pensarlo seriamente, este fic tiene para más así que a ver en que termina porque aunque hubo reencuentro no se resolvio nada...supongo yo ewe_

 _No se como algo que debió terminar hace 8 capitulos sigue con vida_

 _Salu2 y hasta la proxima_


	12. Chapter 12

**~ 12 ~**

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Al final termine volviendo al hotel junto a Haruka y Yukino pero con más dudas que respuestas.

La Natsuki que acababa de ver me recordaba a la primera vez que la conocí, una Natsuki que no se dejaba intimidar por mi y que sin duda fue lo que llamo mi atención aquella vez solo que esta vez era una Natsuki más madura y segura de lo que quería

 **-¿Qué harás ahora Shizuru?** \- pregunta Yukino mientras tomaba un poco de té

 **-No lo se** \- di un sorbo a la taza y la deje en la mesita que había a un lado de la cama **-había imaginado muchos escenarios en los que me reencontraría con Natsuki pero definitivamente no contaba con estar dormida en su departamento** \- lo que de alguna forma sirvió para que yo pudiera descansar un poco aunque el sueño que tuve de Natsuki con Edelgard termino con el descanso que estaba teniendo

- **¿Eso que tiene que ver?** -

- **Por lo poco que preste atención de aquel lugar, pude sentir que era acogedor, tranquilo...era un espacio tan personal que por un momento desee quedarme más tiempo** -

- **Con todo el tiempo que ha estado fuera Natsuki sería lógico pensar que ya esta establecida en este lugar, lejos de cualquier problema que puedan generarle las otomes** \- dijo Yukino a lo que yo solo suspiro, entre más lo pensaba más creía que sería difícil volver con Natsuki

 **-Pero si Natsuki realmente te amo puede que su amor solo este guardado** \- dijo Haruka a lo que la miro sorprendida por sus palabras - **digo, ha pasado tiempo, ya hablaron y de alguna manera ya hablaron y tu pudiste explicarte ¿o no?-**

- **De alguna manera si** \- pero aun así el ver y conocer el dolor que le había provocado a Natsuki serían motivos suficientes para que no quisiera estar conmigo

- **¿Y si Natsuki se siente culpable?** \- dice Yukino por lo que la miro sin entender del todo **-por lo que contaste y por lo que veo pienso que así se siente Natsuki** -

 **-No tiene porque sentirse así** \- decía mientras tomaba el dije que me dio **-Natsuki es tan noble que prefiere echarse la culpa de lo que paso-** suspiro porque me había dado cuenta que eso pensaba Natsuki, que así se sentía - **debo demostrarle lo contrario pero no se como** \- y menos sabría si Natsuki tiene a otra.

La posibilidad de que Natsuki estuviera con otra realmente me estaba haciendo daño. No podría aceptar el hecho de que otra persona estuviera recibiendo las atenciones y el amor de Natsuki.

Ya no dijimos nada, ya era tarde y mejor nos fuimos a dormir porque aparte, al otro día por la mañana habíamos sido invitadas junto a Saeko a conocer la empresa de Edelgard. Ciertamente las pocas ganas que tenía para ir se perdieron al momento de verla tomada de la mano con Natsuki pero dentro de mi me repetía que solo eran amigas, nada más, que muchas veces había visto a Natsuki tomada de la mano de Mai pero eso era porque la propia Mai la llevaba a todas partes, no porque Natsuki quisiera y creo que algo así era lo que había visto o eso quería creer.

Y el día había llegado. Otro traje cortesía de Saeko pero ahora en color morado con ligeros toques color vino

 **-¿Por qué escogió este color?** \- pregunto a la madre de Natsuki después de terminar de arreglar mi cabello y salir al pasillo para encontrarme con Saeko

- **Supongo que es por que el color le queda Directora-**

- **Gracias** \- digo amablemente porque en el fondo me agradaba la madre de Natsuki aunque no le caía del todo bien pero me había tratado bien en todo este tiempo. Supongo que ella esperaba a que yo supiera algo de Natsuki, lo que me hace recordar lo ocurrido el día interior **-por cierto...-**

 **-¡Saekoo!** -

- **Claude...** \- dijo suspirando molesta al ver a su amigo con la mano alzada, logrando llamar la atención de los que estuviesen cerca. Y ahora que lo veo, me preguntaba si el sabría lo de Natsuki aunque es seguro que si

- **Buenos días bellas damas, ¿están listas?** \- pregunta animado a lo que Saeko solo asiente con la cabeza mientras Haruka y yo nos miramos solo para terminar de seguirlos.

En mi cabeza solo podía pensar en el hecho de que los "amigos" de Saeko sabían que Natsuki estaba en esta ciudad, sobre todo su hija que el día anterior había actuado tan inocente al aparentar no saber nada de Natsuki desde hace años y resulto lo contrario.

Ciertamente estaba molesta.

El auto delante de nosotras se veía sencillo por fuera pero al subir era distinto, el material se veía de mejor calidad que de los autos que tenía Garderobe. Si las pláticas entre Sako, Yukino y Claude seguían por buen camino seguramente dentro de poco habría estos autos en Aries y después en Windbloom. Suspiro porque no estaba prestando atención a la plática realmente.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior sobre todo en el beso que le di a Natsuki el cual me correspondió pero algo la detuvo. Supongo que es normal después de todo este tiempo, debí saber que con besos y palabras bonitas no bastarían para hacer volver a Natsuki. Definitivamente me bloqueo cuando se trata de ella pero no podía evitarlo, quería volver a sentir la suavidad de los labios de Nat y lo había conseguido pero hubiese preferido que ella correspondiera el beso con más intensidad, no se, sentir el amor de Natsuki pero todo no se puede.

Al final llegamos a la empresa, lo que significaba que pronto tendría que encontrarme con esa chica y de momento no sabía lo que haría. Tenía la idea de hablar con ella directamente o dejar pasar el momento, observarla y ver lo que planeaba porque sin duda el día anterior fue para tantear el terreno para Natsuki, seguramente fue eso. Entre más lo pensaba más estaba convencida de ese punto.

- **Al fin llegaron** \- y ahí estaba ella. Con un traje sastre negro consistente en una falda y saco, y unas gafas de armazón rojo. No podría culpar a Natsuki si llegase a fijarse en ella - **les daré un recorrido por mi empresa-** yo solo miro el nombre del lugar: "Eagle & Wolf". Por alguna razón eso me molesto.

- **¿Es aquí donde desarrollan los autos que hemos visto en la ciudad?** \- pregunta Yukino mientras caminamos detrás de ella

 **-Autos y motos pero si, es aquí** \- dijo orgullosamente y se notaba que era una mujer orgullosa, su forma de caminar la delataba

 **-Tengo una duda miss Von Der Weser** \- decía Yukino mientras seguía nuestro recorrido - **se que puede ser personal pero ¿no pensó en ser otome?** \- la pregunta de Yukino tomo por sorpresa a la chica, a su padre y a Saeko. Yo solo miro a mi alrededor, esperando que no hubiesen escuchado la pregunta tan repentina de la presidenta de Aries

 **-Una pregunta por demás atrevida presidenta** \- dijo Edelgard quien sin duda se puso un poco seria sobre el tema - **pero la verdad es que no-** dijo tranquilamente pero se detuvo para luego girarse y señalar una gran puerta de vidrio corrediza **-no tengo vocación para andar acatando ordenes que van en contra de lo que pienso o siento, me gusta mi libertad para hacer y pensar** \- y por alguna extraña razón, se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos - **y con el respeto que me merecen las otomes pero prefiero escoger con quien estar y entablar una relación de 2 sin un contrato de por medio** -

- **Ignoro en que concepto tiene a las otomes pero tenga por seguro que no es tan malo ser una otome** \- dije tranquilamente porque no pensaba dejar que insultará a las otomes, siendo yo ahora la Directora de la escuela que se encargaba de formarlas - **espero que después se me permita demostrarle que no es así** -

- **Sera un placer-**

Era interesante conocer a personas que no apreciaban a las otomes y todo por la forma de pensar que tenían sobre el asunto. Deseaba conocer exactamente el porqué el desprecio de esta gente hacia las otomes pero recordando a Natsuki pareciera que ella no tenía problemas con este lugar.

Antes de adentrarnos más nos dieron unos cascos de plástico. Ya puestos pude notar la marea de personas que iban y venían con trajes negros y cascos amarillos. Otros se encontraban moviendo cosas, pintando, cargando, reparando...era un mundo de gente trabajando y yo solo veía como recorríamos distintas áreas y veíamos distintas partes tanto de autos como de motocicletas.

Durante el recorrido, al fondo pude notar a una persona dentro de un cubículo de vidrio. Parecía estar soldando algo o eso creía por las chispas que alcanzaba a ver y definitivamente estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

- **Esa persona se ve muy concentrada** \- digo tranquilamente para luego ver a Edelgard que igual estaba mirando hacia esa dirección con una leve sonrisa

- **Le gusta su trabajo, ahorita solo le interesa hacerle modificaciones al motor de una nueva motocicleta que esperamos lanzar dentro de poco** \- decía tranquilamente para luego verme - **si todo sale bien podría llegar a Windbloom y Aries al mismo tiempo** -

 **-Por cierto, espero tener una plática en privado, me gustaría hablar de negocios en beneficio de Garderobe** \- le dije amablemente a lo que alza una ceja y sonríe un poco para asentir con la cabeza

- **Puede ser en este momento si así lo desea, Directora** \- Edelgard mira a Saeko y luego a su padre **-si no hay problema, el puede seguir con su recorrido** \- pero antes, le da a Saeko unos papeles - **esperaba dártelos más tarde, pero me gustaría que los revisarás, me gustaría contar con una tercera opinión sobre eso** -

 **-Claro** \- dijo Saeko y Edelgard solo sonríe un poco antes de mirarme de nuevo

- **Por aquí por favor** -

No se si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero necesitaba hablar con ella en privado y aclarar varias cosas que habían estado pasando por mi mente y que esperaba resolver lo más pronto posible porque no me gustaba no tener el control sobre ciertas cosas.

 **~ 0 ~**

La oficina de Edelgard era moderna y espaciosa. Tenía su escritorio al fondo con algunos posters de autos y motocicletas pegados, en su escritorio había una motocicleta a escala y un pequeño lobo a su lado, figura que de alguna manera estaba molestando por dentro a Shizuru

 **-Toma asiento, Directora** \- dijo la chica al señalar la sala o los asientos de su escritorio

- **Gracias** \- Shizuru se adentra y se sienta en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Edelgard miraba con cautela a la otome

 **-¿Algo de tomar?-**

- **Rechazare la oferta en esta ocasión, la última vez que me ofreció algo termine inconsciente en un lugar que no conocía** \- dijo la castaña, que aunque estaba molesta por caer en algo tan simple en el fondo agradecía que hubiera sido así porque se encontró con Natsuki

 **-Debí suponerlo-** dijo Edelgard antes de servirse un poco de té - **aunque tampoco fue tan malo ¿verdad?** \- pregunta antes de darle un sorbo a su té

- **Lo importante, es que tu sabías de Natsuki todo este tiempo, en la comida de ayer fingiste no saber nada de ella por años y resulta que era todo lo contrario** \- Shizuru solo podía ver como Edelgard dejaba su té y recargaba en su silla para cruzar sus manos - **su madre no sabe nada de su hija y tu muy tranquilamente fingiendo ante ella-**

- **Antes que nada, Directora, le aclarare una cosa** \- dijo Edelgard con calma - **mi lealtad es para Natsuki y por consiguiente solo cumplí con un favor que me pidió que era no decir nada sobre su estadía en Adrestio y eso incluía no decirle nada a Saeko** -

 **-¿Desde cuándo?-** pregunta la castaña ante la mirada curiosa de Edelgard quien no tardó en entender lo que preguntaba

 **-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que supo de ella?** \- Edelgard decide responder con otra pregunta - **con todo respeto Directora tengo un gran interés por conocer sus intenciones en esta ciudad que no tiene nada que ver con las otomes** \- Edelgard en ese momento se pone seria - **vienes por Natsuki ¿verdad?** -

- **Llevó meses buscando a Natsuki, buscando obtener cualquier información sobre ella por lo que si, pienso volver a Garderobe con Natsuki** -

- **Tan segura...** \- Edelgard toma un poco más de té - **y sin embargo se encuentra hablando conmigo en vez de estar con Natsuki** -

 **-Puedo esperar un poco más para irme con Natsuki** \- dijo Shizuru seriamente

 **-Hablas como si Natsuki fuese aceptar a volver contigo después de lo que hiciste** \- esta vez Edelgard ya estaba molesta pero no lo mostraba, no aun

- **¿Cómo?-** pregunta Shizuru porque esas palabras, otra vez, le recordarían su error

- **Natsuki llegó a Adrestio por casualidad porque fue así como nos encontramos un día en el que ella se estaba alejando de Aries** \- decía Edelgard ante la mirada seria de Shizuru - **nuestra amistad volvió a nacer después de tanto tiempo por lo que Natsuki no tardó en contarme lo que había ocurrido aunque como dije anteriormente, era algo que yo ya sabía porque los medios impresos se dieron un festín cuando se supo que alguien había atacado a la entonces Directora de Garderobe...estoy enojada conmigo misma por no haber estado con ella en esos momentos pero era consciente que no tendría caso ir con Natsuki al recordar que tenía años de no saber nada de mi** \- toma otro poco de té para luego seguir - **de todas formas, nos volvimos a ver, recuperamos nuestra amistad y a los días me contó lo que realmente había pasado-**

- **Te contó solo su versión** -

 **-Que es la que me importa y sinceramente no se que puedas pensar o sentir Directora, pero para mi, tu lastimaste a Natsuki con tus acciones mucho más de lo que hizo aquel ser que se atrevió a golpearla de esa forma** -

- **Lo que ocurrió fue un error, lo que si me molesta es que tu, que no sabes nada de mi te atrevas a cuestionar lo que yo piense o sienta sobre Natsuki y en todo caso es ella la que deberá cuestionarme, no tu-**

 **-Cosa que paso anoche ¿verdad?-** Edelgard se puso de pie y se asomo a la gran ventana que le daba vista hacia una pista de carreras - **desde que supo que estabas aquí Natsuki no logra concentrarse-** en ese momento frunce el ceño - **y lo peor es que comenzó a culparse de lo ocurrido-**

 **-¿Culparse?-**

 **-Se me había olvidado que Natsuki desde un principio se sintió así cuando la vi, sintiéndose culpable por alejarse de aquello que estaba oprimiendo su corazón, de haber dejado su trabajo, a sus amigos y familia-** en ese momento suspira - **me costo mucho trabajo lograr que Natsuki recuperara su propia confianza porque era más que evidente que Natsuki dependía mucho de ti-**

 **-Natsuki siempre ha estado bajo estrés, los meses anteriores fueron los peores...mi única intención era ayudar a Natsuki, que su mente estuviera alejada de los problemas que realmente no eran de ella-**

 **-No tiene caso que te siga recordando el pasado-** Edelgard jugaba con sus manos como si estuviera dudando en lo que diría - **tienes tu propia culpa, Natsuki lo sabe y se ve, no has descansado bien-** Edelgard mira a Shizuru y se regresa a su escritorio para volver a ofrecerle te - **Natsuki fue quien tuvo la idea de hacerte dormir, pensando en que lo necesitabas-**

- **Debo hablar otra vez con Natsuki** -

- **Quizás no he sido clara Directora, quizás Natsuki no te lo dijo** \- dijo Edelgard mirando directamente a los ojos de Shizuru - **pero Natsuki ha cambiado mucho, Natsuki ya no tiene esas cadenas que la atan a un mundo que solo piensa en guerras...Natsuki esta siendo solo Natsuki, no una otome ni la Directora de Garderobe** -

 **-¿Y todo eso es gracias a ti?** \- pregunta Shizuru molesta

- **Si quieres verlo de esa manera, si** \- dijo tranquilamente para luego señalar las cosas que había en su oficina - **todo esto que vez, lo que viste al entrar a la fabrica lo construí pensando en ella, esta empresa es para Natsuki y tu la acabas de ver** \- Shizuru se queda pensando en sus palabras hasta que recuerda a la persona que vio trabajando anteriormente y Edelgard se da cuenta que ya había identificado de quien se trataba - **si, era Natsuki trabajando en el diseño de un motor para una nueva motocicleta que estamos diseñando juntas-**

- **¿Estas enamorada de Natsuki?-** pregunta la castaña sin más rodeos. Había dejado que la otra chica hablara porque deseaba conocerla mejor, saber con quien estaba tratando realmente y si era sincera con ella misma, le había costado algo leerla porque realmente pensó que le escondería algo pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era demasiado sincera en lo que decía - **porque pareces estarlo-**

- **¿Sería un problema para ti?** \- pregunta la peliplateada - **porque hasta donde recuerdo tu y Natsuki ya no tienen una relación y con lo que se, Natsuki desconfía de ti y de tu amor-**

- **No eres quien para juzgar si mi amor por Natsuki es real o no, conque Natsuki se de cuenta que mi amor sigue ahí, que mi corazón y mi alma le pertenecen** \- decía Shizuru - **Natsuki no pudo dejar de amarme, puede que en estos momentos dude de mi pero eso no va impedir que le demuestre mi amor a mi Natsuki-**

- **No es tu Natsuki** \- Edelgard mira molesta a Shizuru pero la castaña no iba a ceder **-Natsuki dejo de ser tuya en el momento en que otra te toco** \- y por alguna razón, Edelgard sonríe levemente - **pero gracias a tus acciones, Natsuki esta aquí y gracias a eso he podido conocerla...íntimamente-**

- **Tu...** \- Shizuru no supo que responder ante eso, no podía aceptar que Natsuki estuviese con otra, que le hiciera el amor a otra que no fuera ella pero su cerebro le decía que no hiciera caso, seguramente se refería a otra cosa, no necesariamente tenía que ser sexo.

- **Estoy enamorada de Natsuki, si, lo acepto y no me importa lo que pienses, Natsuki esta aquí, conmigo y déjame decirte Directora que ella es feliz estando aquí** -

- **Natsuki solo esta deslumbrada porque esta viviendo algo nuevo pero te aseguro que en el fondo de su corazón extraña ser una otome, extraña estar conmigo y por mucho que tu y tu empresa se interpongan en el camino Natsuki volverá conmigo tarde o temprano** -

- **Dime algo Directora ¿qué es lo que le ofreces a Natsuki? porque independientemente de esto** \- decía señalando su oficina, dando a entender en general que era su empresa de lo que hablaba - **lo que yo le ofrezco la libertad de ser y hacer lo que ella quiera sin tener que fingir ante los demás** \- dijo seriamente - **insisto, ¿qué puedes ofrecerle tu a Natsuki?** -

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Después del reencuentro con Shizuru y de una noche tranquila con Edelgard podía decir que en estos momentos el trabajo era mi mejor aliado. El ver a Shizuru removió en mi muchas cosas y más cuando me beso. No puedo creer que le correspondiera al beso, no puedo creer muchas cosas más bien y esas eran el hecho de que yo estaba enojada con Shizuru, se suponía que la engañada era yo pero gracias a Edelgard me di cuenta de muchas cosas y luego de ver a Shizuru...Realmente no se que me paso, no pensé realmente cuando correspondí a su beso

- **Quizás...realmente la extrañaba** -

De todas formas no tenía ganas de pensar en eso. Estaba confundida porque al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Shizuru no era algo que me esperara. Suspiro al terminar de soldar una pieza del nuevo motor que estaba revisando con Edelgard.

Después de terminar lo que estaba haciendo, fui a los vestidores porque Edelgard me había dicho antes que quería probar otra motocicleta pero quería que fuera yo quien la probará. Al paso que iba estaría trabajando en todos los departamentos de la empresa y la verdad no me molestaba porque era feliz probando distintas motocicletas aunque la mía no tenía nada que envidiarle a los modelos que vendía la empresa de Edelgard.

Me coloco el traje de pruebas que era de color negro al igual que el casco. De acuerdo a los técnicos, solo era una prueba de velocidad. Debo decir que la motocicleta era hermosa, quizás lo decía por los colores que me recordaban a mi traje de otome.

Después de un rato de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, me subo a la motocicleta y comienzo a recorrer la pista para cada vez voy tomando más velocidad. De momento todo iba en orden, si seguía así lo más seguro es que pronto saliera en venta. Yo por mi parte solo me dedico a disfrutar el viaje aunque de vez en cuando prestaba atención a los detalles técnicos.

Al terminar de dar las vueltas, regreso con los técnicos para que me informen las observaciones que tenían y mientras los voy escuchando, me voy quitando el casco y luego los guantes

 **-¿Natsuki?** \- mi atención que antes estaba con los compañeros de trabajo se termina cuando escucho una voz muy familia - **¡Natsuki!-** y de repente siento unos brazos rodearme

- **¿Ma...mamá?** \- pregunto sin creerlo pero al sentir el agarre más firme me doy cuenta que si es ella así que no tardo en corresponder el abrazo que ella me da pero no tardo en separarse

 **-¿Estas bien Natsuki?** \- me pregunta al tomarme el rostro para revisar que lo estuviera. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza porque no entendía ni creía que ella estuviera delante de mi, digo, sabía que estaba en la ciudad pero de saberlo a verla era muy diferente - **¿qué significa esto?** -

- **Ey Claude** \- digo saludando al padre de Edelgard quien solo alza su mano

- **¿Tu sabías que mi hija estaba aquí?** \- pregunta mi madre molesta hacia su amigo, el solo levanta sus manos en modo de defensa

- **Lo siento Saeko pero cuando vimos a Natsuki nos pidió no decir nada y bueno, Edelgard fue la primera en aceptar** -

- **¡Natsuki!** \- esa fue Haruka

Yo solo me llevó una mano a la frente al ver a Armitage junto a Yukino. ¿Cómo pude olvidar que estaban aquí? realmente mi encuentro con Shizuru logro alterarme emocionalmente al grado de olvidar que según yo me estaba escondiendo. Y hablando de escondidas, no veía a Shizuru ni a Edelgard

- **Directora** \- dice Yukino y yo solo niego con la cabeza

- **Solo Natsuki, recuerde que deje de ser Directora-** digo tranquilamente porque ahora lo decía sin sentir culpa, era algo que había decidido y no me arrepentía después de todo. Aun así, extrañaba algunas cosas de mi anterior vida - **supongo que gano las elecciones-**

- **Si, gracias a tu madre Natsuki, Yukino no tuvo problemas para ganar** \- dijo Haruka orgullosa de que Yukino siguiera siendo presidenta

- **Me alegro** \- mi mirada vuelve a buscar a Shizuru pero no la veía hasta que veo que viene en compañía de Edelgard. Era complicado explicar la sensación que sentía al ver a Shizuru pero al verla con Edelgard sentía cierta incomodidad por el hecho de pensar que Shizuru pronto supiera lo que tengo con Edelgard. ¿Pero qué era lo que teníamos? Aun no era nada formal pero era algo que estaba disfrutando, me hacía bien. Miro a los ojos a Shizuru y noto algo en su mirada.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan puedo notar que algo atormenta a Shizuru ¿sería posible que ella supiera...? No, Edelgard no le diría, eso es algo que me corresponde a mi. Y nada más pensar en lo que podría pasar al momento de decirle a Shizuru lo que ocurre realmente en mi vida simplemente me dolía el corazón porque en el fondo sabía que lastimaría el corazón de Shizuru.

Definitivamente este encuentro fue incomodo. Me daba gusto ver a mi mamá, eso es verdad pero ver a Shizuru y no saber que hacer o decir...Recordaba el momento en que se logro recuperar Garderobe, el momento en que la volví a ver y la alegría y alivio que sentí al ver que ella se encontraba bien fue un momento que distaba mucho de ver otra vez a Shizuru.

Afortunadamente tenía a mi madre en estos momentos ya que los demás nos dejaron a solas, lo cual agradecí porque en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuese Edelgard, necesitaba escuchar la opinión de mi madre

- **Entonces, trabajas en una fabrica de autos** \- decía mi madre quien se había quedado conmigo después de que los demás se fueran a seguir el recorrido, entendiendo que ambas necesitábamos un momento así para las 2 - **parece gustarte lo que haces** -

-Desde niña era mi sueño madre, pero temía que no me dejaras hacer lo que me gustaba y bueno, la política no era una opción y la otra era ser una otome- decía mientras la guiaba hacia la cafetería de mi lugar de trabajo -así que si, disfruto de lo que hago-

- **Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo pero me da gusto verte aquí aunque tampoco entiendo el porqué Edelgard no me dijo que estabas aquí, que no me dijera que tu paradero** -

 **-Se lo pedí madre, tenía la sospecha de que te estuvieran espiando la gente de Aries como un favor a Shizuru y luego supimos que los padres de Edelgard se encontraron contigo opte por no decir nada y ver lo que ocurría, aunque no conté encontrarme el día anterior con Shizuru** -

 **-¿Y qué ocurrió?-** me pregunta y solo suspiro por no saber que decir realmente porque. Lo cierto es que me preocupe por su estado, después me enoje con ella al momento de comentarme lo que ocurrió con Tomoe, ira era la palabra describir lo que sentía al grado de querer hacerle el mayor daño posible al tratar de insultarla y al final, al final termine sintiendo culpa. Eso fue lo que le conté a Saeko - **ya veo** \- suspira mientras se quita sus gafas - **te recuerdo que una relación es de 2 Natsuki y por lo que me has contado y a lo que veo las 2 fallaron, tus obligaciones como Directora y los coqueteos constantes de Viola definitivamente no le hicieron bien a su relación y bueno, ya vimos las consecuencias** -

- **Lo se y si no fuera por Edelgard no me habría dado cuenta de varias cosas-** me cubro el rostro para despejar mi mente pero mi madre tenía más preguntas

- **Edelgard...¿hay algo más que deba de saber?-**

 **-Bu..bueno, digamos que empezamos a salir hace poco, digamos, desde que te encontraste con sus padres empezamos algo** \- yo solo me sonrojo porque ciertamente hablar de mi vida privada con mi madre no era fácil, de por si hablar de mis relaciones era complicado aunque solo hubiera estado con Shizuru

 **-¿Tu y Edelgard?** \- solo asiento con la cabeza - **en otra situación estaría feliz y estaría organizando tu boda con ella pero en estos momentos no se que decirte** \- Saeko me mira - **no puedo preguntarte más porque si es como dices realmente su relación es nueva, solo puedo pedir que no la lastimes** -

- **Créeme madre, no quiero lastimarla-** me recargo en a silla y miro hacia arriba -me gusta Edelgard y quiero hacer bien las cosas con ella, digo, la quiero pero quiero, espero, llegar a quererla como se merece-

 **-¿Crees que ella sienta algo más por ti?** -

 **-Por lo menos fue la que insistió en tener una cita conmigo y bueno las cosas solo se dieron** \- aparte de que había notado desde la primera vez que llegué a esta empresa ligeras muestras de querer algo conmigo, digo, el hecho de que en cada rincón aparezca el símbolo de un lobo y águila, por muy nombres que sean de la empresa, son los animales que tanto a ella como a mi nos gustan.

Si, quizás Edelgard iba muy en serio conmigo.

 **-Así que supongo que Shizuru es pasado** \- dice mi madre y yo no se que hacer o decir, digo, Shizuru si es parte de mi pasado - **¿aun la amas?** -

La pregunta de mi madre me deja sin saber que decir ¿aun amaba a Shizuru?

 **~ Shizuru ~**

El cruce de palabras con Edelgard me habían afectado más de lo que había imaginado. Supongo que no estaba preparada para conocer a alguien me desafiara directamente por el amor de Natsuki. No recordaba que alguien se atreviera a decirme en la cara sus sentimientos sobre ella pero tampoco podía culpar a Edelgard, Natsuki era hermosa por dentro y por fuera pero lo que si me costaba aceptar es que fuese Natsuki quien correspondiera a esos sentimientos.

Ahora, comparando la situación, Edelgard tenía razón en algunas cosas ¿qué podía ofrecerle realmente a Natsuki? Natsuki no era una persona materialista así que eso no era problema pero tener una casa aunque sea chica para las 2 me parecía tierno y romántico, ya no tendríamos que andar pensando si alguien nos escuchaba o algo así.

Pero lo cierto es que la vida de otome no es pacífica. Cuando salía de misión sabía que Natsuki se quedaba pensando si todo saldría bien pero su mayor preocupación era yo, me lo demostraba cuando regresaba y lo primero que hacía era asegurarse de que no tuviese alguna herida o algo así para luego terminar por abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me había extrañado.

Estaba en la habitación del hotel después de un día agotador de andar haciendo recorriendo la empresa de Edelgard. Estaba sola y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Edelgard. Me levanto y abro la maleta que llevaba para buscar una pequeña cajita. En su interior estaba la gema de Natsuki, desde que su madre me la dio hace un año no la dejado, la llevo conmigo con la esperanza de que al momento de ver a Natsuki le haría entrega de su gema.

Debería hablar con Natsuki, se que había prometido llevarla a Garderobe y hacer que regresará conmigo pero viendo la situación y que había otra persona interesada en ella la situación cambiaba porque necesitaba saber a que me estaba enfrentando por lo que recordando la dirección del departamento de Natsuki, decido salir a buscarla pero al abrir la puerta me encuentro con ella

- **¿Shizuru?** \- me pregunta con la mano alzada, al parecer apenas iba a tocar

- **Natsuki...** \- me hago a un lado para que entrará y luego cierro la puerta. Me recargo en la puerta mientras observaba que Natsuki no sabía que decir ni yo lo sabía, todo lo que pudiera haberle dicho se perdió en algún lugar de mi mente.

¿En qué momento los silencios que antes habían sido cómodos y tan naturales entre las 2 se volvieron tan incómodos? eso era lo que pasaba entre las 2 en estos momentos

 **-Shizuru, debemos hablar** \- Natsuki se voltea a verme y no se porque estaba viendo culpa en sus ojos. Me acerco despacio a ella antes de tomar su rostro con ambas manos

 **-Natsuki...mi Natsuki...** \- digo en voz baja sobre sus labios - **¿eres feliz?** \- sin esperar más, la beso suavemente de forma que pudiera notar el amor que sentía por ella.

No quería hablar ahorita, no quería escuchar algo que sabía que podría romper mi corazón por lo que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y que Natsuki sorpresivamente no me rechaza, solo rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y me besa de la misma forma en que yo la había besado.

Simplemente deseo, deseo con todo mi corazón que este momento nunca termine, que lo nuestro aun tenga una oportunidad.

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _No puedo creer que temrinara comprando un videojuego por un simple personaje: Edelgard...pero es que lol como sea, espero les guste el cap c:_

 _Salu2_


	13. Chapter 13

**~ 13 ~**

 **~ Natsuki ~**

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho.

Estaba segura que era lo correcto, era lo mejor pero saber que esto causaría dolor a alguien que no fuera yo era...No sabía como describir la sensación que sentía en estos momentos pero era algo que debía de hacer como me aconsejo mi madre.

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que vi a Shizuru, me había encerrado en mi departamento y solo estaba sentada en mi cama, observando la que alguna vez fue mi gema. Shizuru me la había entregado con el argumento de que me pertenecía.

Observaba la caja y todo lo que había pasado con ella desde el momento en que me fue entregada hasta ahora. ¿Sería ridículo decir que pesaba en mi mano una simple joya? No, la verdad es que lo que sentía era el peso que con ello significaba ser una otome, el peso de la vida que había dejado atrás y que me trajo alegrías y tristezas, no todo era malo realmente.

Realmente no estaba segura si era correcto que estuviera en mis manos, había fallado a mi juramento, a todas aquellas personas que confiaban en mi y que sin pensar deje atrás por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Le falle a Shizuru muchas veces y lo más importante, yo misma me había puesto el pie al no saber como manejar las cosas como era debido pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nadie me advirtió que el amor pudiera llegar a doler aunque quizás si hubiera prestado atención a Mai quizás, solo quizás así, me hubiera dado una idea.

Y bueno, aquí estaba sin saber que hacer en estos momentos. Tomaba un poco de vino mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con Shizuru, no podía evitar recordar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos pero así como disfrutaba recordar ese momento, el recordar su mirada me volvía a traer a la realidad de lo ocurrido.

 **~ 0 ~**

 _Shizuru sujetaba el rostro de Natsuki mientras la besaba, temía que si la soltaba se diera cuenta que se trataba de un sueño, que estaba besando a Natsuki y que esta vez ella estaba correspondiendo al beso de la misma forma. Tenía miedo que todo fuese un sueño pero también quería despertar de aquella pesadilla que ella misma se había creado al no decirle a Natsuki lo que había pasado realmente con Tomoe._

 _Ahora solo le quedaba la esperanza de que Natsuki aun la amara y por la forma en que le correspondía al beso pareciera que así era. ¿Es qué Natsuki no se daba cuenta de todo el amor que había entre las 2? ¿No se daba cuenta del amor que sentía Shizuru por ella? Shizuru de algo estaba segura, Natsuki para este tipo de cosas no es muy observadora o por lo menos tardaba en darse cuenta de ciertas cosas pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que como amante era...Shizuru no encontraba palabras para describir a Natsuki en la cama pero de que era una diosa de eso no había duda, más aun, cuando sacaba su lado posesivo. Como amiga, quizás para hablar como lo hacía Mai, no era buena, pero sabía escuchar y cuando hablaba era sincera pero sobre todo directa y valla que lo era, el día anterior, aunque Natsuki no quisiera ofenderla, había dejado en claro lo que pensaba en ese momento y aunque otras personas pudieran sentirse ofendidas o heridas, Shizuru sabía que había sido su culpa por permitir que las dudas y la desconfianza estuviera dentro de Natsuki y lo peor es que con Tomoe termino de cosechar las inseguridades que ella misma había creado._

 _Natsuki se separa un poco porque ya era necesario. Se sentía mareada porque había sentido lo que Shizuru quería transmitir con aquel beso, que no debió aceptar para empezar pero que de alguna manera lo deseaba. No lo entendía._

 _ **-Shizuru...-** dice Natsuki sobre los labios de la castaña. Ella venía por una cosa, no a esto pero al ver a la castaña con esos trajes del país de origen de Mai no le ayudaban en nada, el pelo recogido de la castaña y que le daba otra visión de su rostro tampoco ayudaba porque solo conseguían que Natsuki viera más hermosa a Shizuru a pesar del estado de cansancio que mostraban sus ojos rojos, los cuales ya no tenían el mismo brillo que ella les conocía - **no podemos seguir así-**_

 _- **¿Cómo Natsuki?-** Shizuru se separa y mira a la pelinegra quien solo suspira y baja la mirada_

 _- **Así, besándonos sin hablar antes-** Natsuki parecía estar buscando algo en el suelo pero la verdad es que buscaba en su interior sacar coraje para poder hablar con Shizuru - **hay que aceptar que lo nuestro termino y no, no es por lo de Tomoe** -_

 _ **-¿De dónde sacas eso Natsuki? ¡¿cómo puedes estar segura de eso Natsuki?!** -_

 _- **Porque reconozco mis errores Shizuru, porque tarde en darme cuenta y en aceptar que no supe cuidar nuestra relación y tu en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, tus coqueteos eran una llamada desesperada hacia mi y yo no quise darme cuenta** \- Natsuki se había dado la vuelta y caminaba por el lugar - **para mi era fácil enojarme y después reclamarte por lo que hacías, teníamos relaciones y asunto resuelto pero no es así Shizuru** -_

 _ **-Natsuki eso no es verdad, si lo hacía si era para llamar tu atención porque no me gustaba verte frustrada por cosas del trabajo, necesitabas despejar tu mente de los conflictos de otros que a ti no te correspondían** \- Shizuru trata de acercarse a Natsuki pero se detiene en el camino_

 _- **¿Estas segura?** \- vuelve a insistir y Shizuru solo baja la mirada - **yo...** -_

 _- **Cometimos errores Natsuki y si, creo que tienes razón porque no supimos resolver nuestros problemas** \- Shizuru mira a Natsuki antes de acercarse y abrazarla por atrás. Siente como Natsuki tiembla ante el contacto por lo que hace el abrazo más fuerte para que no intentara separarse - **Tsuki ¿en verdad lo nuestro no tiene remedio? ¿no podemos tener una oportunidad para nosotras?-**_

 _ **-Shizuru yo...-** Natsuki se gira para ver a la castaña. Verla a los ojos le estaba provocando un dolor en el corazón pero si sabía que era necesario, ya le había hecho demasiado daño a esta mujer - **estoy saliendo con Edelgard** \- dijo sin querer mirar a Shizuru porque sabía que al hacerlo se sentiría peor pero no podía engañar a Shizuru, no podía exigirle disculpas por lo ocurrido con Tomoe cuando ella ya se había acostado con Edelgard, siendo la diferencia que Shizuru lo hizo por necesidad y Natsuki porque quiso_

 _- **No...no escuche bien** \- Shizuru se aparta de Natsuki para verla a sus ojos y buscar que lo que decía fuese mentira, una maldita broma de mal gusto por parte de Natsuki pero al ver la seriedad en su mirada supo que no mentía. Fue cuando recordó lo que había conversado con Edelgard en su oficina y sin querer evitarlo recordó el momento en que conoció a la chica y vio un chupeton en su cuello **-tu y ella...-**_

 _ **-Si** \- fue lo único que respondió Natsuki y Shizuru solo pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos_

 _El silencio entre ellas se instauro. Shizuru aun procesaba lo que Natsuki le había dicho. No podía creerlo pero de alguna manera, desde el año pasado, siempre tuvo la idea de que algo así podría pasar pero así como ese pensamiento llegaba se iba la idea porque bueno, realmente no pensaba que Natsuki estuviera en una relación después de lo ocurrido y lo pensaba porque, queriendo ser egoísta, el dolor que le había causado a Natsuki era grande y por tanto, creía que sería razón suficiente para que no estuviera en otra relación, por lo menos no tan pronto y definitivamente no con otra._

 _No sabía que hacer o decir en estos momentos, quería gritarle a Natsuki, quería hacer algo para sacar el dolor que sentía en su interior pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ella había provocado todo esto y ahí estaban sus consecuencias. Y aunque Natsuki dijera que había sido su culpa por no estar con ella como era debido aunque lo cierto es que la falta de confianza que hubo entre las 2 fue la que termino con todo._

 _Shizuru solo pudo hacer una cosa, ya lo había decidido._

 **~ Natsuki ~**

¿Qué era lo que esperaba realmente de ese encuentro? De todas maneras, lo hecho, hecho estaba y yo solo podía encerrarme en mi departamento a disfrutar de mi soledad. Edelgard quería verme pero le dije que no, que no era buen momento y lo entendió lo cual agradecí porque en este momento, de alguna manera, estaba de luto, supongo que así me sentía en estos momentos.

Ahora que estaba en soledad, solo podía pensar en todas las decisiones que había tomado desde lo ocurrido con Tomoe hasta ahora y si, la que tome al momento de dejar mi vida como otome se puede considerar como tonta, arriesgada, falta de valentía pero en su momento fue la decisión que pensé sería la correcta.

Miro a mi alrededor, notando cada avance que había logrado, todo lo que es mi persona había cambiado para bien, tenía cosas que había conseguido con mi esfuerzo, no porque tuvieran la obligación de darme un lugar donde vivir, comidas, autos y cosas que en su mayoría solo era para que yo quedará bien ante los demás. Sin duda lo que tenía ahora era porque yo quería y aquí nadie me juzgaba por lo que hiciera.

Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que tendría este tipo de vida con Shizuru, una vida tranquila, sin andar viendo como los países por cualquier pretexto querían poner a pelear a sus otomes...Solo quería una vida tranquila y creo que al fin podría tenerla.

 **~ Semanas después~**

Edelgard se encontraba revisando unos documentos, eran los permisos que tendría que mandar a Saeko para que le ayudara a colocar una sucursal de venta de autos tanto en Windbloom como en Aries, sobre todo en Aries que era su tierra natal. Independientemente de que tenía trabajo por hacer, su mente se encontraba en otra persona, se encontraba pensando en Natsuki.

Había pasado tiempo desde que Shizuru y compañía se habían ido de Adrestio y Natsuki, después de eso, le había pedido un tiempo porque necesitaba un tiempo a solas para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Obviamente Edelgard no se negó, lo entendía perfectamente porque al final habían sido años de relación, Shizuru había sido parte de su vida por mucho tiempo así que debía de ser normal el darse cuenta de como sería su vida a partir del momento en que Shizuru se fue.

Era claro que apenas estaba comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, apenas razonaba lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso a Edelgard le preocupaba, no tanto por la relación entre ella y Natsuki, sino por el hecho de que no quería ver a Natsuki otra vez en depresión. Lo bueno, es que el trabajo había ayudado a que Natsuki no se aislara y eso de una forma le permitía saber el estado de la pelinegra.

Hablaban meramente de cosas de trabajo, Edelgard no quiso presionarla y Natsuki lo agradecía en silencio. Suspira y deja los papeles que estaba revisando para ponerse de pie y servirse un poco de té, necesitaba despejar su mente por un momento y la bebida era su mejor aliada en esos casos.

- **Supongo que en eso me parezco a Shizuru** \- según sabía, la castaña era una adicta al té, Edelgard igual aunque no quería aceptarlo. Quizás la diferencia era la forma en que ambas tomaban té después de todo. Da un sorbo a su bebida y se queda mirando después el contenido de su taza. Se sorprender cuando escucha que tocaban la puerta de su oficina **-¡Adelante!** -

- **Con permiso, Kruger san manda estos papeles** \- la voz de un chico hace que Edelgard se gire y lo mire con la ceja alzada

- **¿Esta ocupada?** \- pregunta con un poco de pesar porque primero, esperaba que fuera ella quien entrará y segundo porque Natsuki nunca mandaba a alguien con cosas de trabajo, ella prefería resolverlos en persona

- **Eh si, solo quiere que los revise y firme, que le urgen** \- el chico solo le entrega la carpeta a Edelgard mientras la abre. Confiaba plenamente en Natsuki pero aun así dio una mirada a los documentos. Todo normal hasta que llega a la última hoja que era donde debía firmar _"¿podemos vernos más tarde? "_ Edelgard piensa por un segundo porque ciertamente no se esperaba una nota de ese tipo. Se sonroja un poco antes de colocar su respuesta detrás de la nota para finalmente firmar los papeles

 **-Aquí tienes y por favor dile...olvídalo, después se lo digo** -

El chico asiente con la cabeza antes de salir de la oficina. Edelgard suspira y no puede evitar sonreír un poco aunque estaba nerviosa ¿qué querría Natsuki? No importaba, lo que fuese ella estaba ahí para apoyarla aunque en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que pasará otra cosa. Lo mejor era no hacerse expectativas así que mejor se concentra en sus papeles que había dejado, no quería tener más trabajo del necesario.

Un par de horas después y sin poder contenerse más, se levanta para ser ella misma quien busque a Natsuki pero en ese momento volvían a tocar su puerta así que solo se acerca a abrir y se sorprende al ver a Natsuki

 **-Hola-**

 **-Hola-**

 **-Yo..creí que sería buena idea el venir a tu oficina a esperarte pero si estas ocupada puedo esperar afuera-**

- **No no no esta bien, me da gusto que estés aquí** \- decía Edelgard tomando del brazo a Natsuki - **de hecho pensaba en ir a buscarte** \- Natsuki se queda mirando a Edelgard y ella lo nota, por lo que las 2 se miran sin saber bien que hacer o decir

- **Yo quería verte realmente pero fuera de aquí** \- dijo suspirando Natsuki así que Edelgard se da la vuelta y rápidamente toma su bolso y su saco para volver con Natsuki **-eso fue rápido** -

 **-Yo también quería verte Natsuki pero lejos del ambiente del trabajo que aunque se que a las 2 nos gusta pienso que es mejor descansar un poco de el ¿no crees?-** pregunta antes de comenzar a caminar aun sin saber que decir entre ellas

- **Tienes razón** \- dijo simplemente aunque luego recuerda algo - **¿vienes conmigo o me alcanzas?** -

 **-Yo...yo voy contigo, vienes en motocicleta ¿verdad?** \- Natsuki solo asiente con la cabeza y sin decir más siguieron su camino hasta la motocicleta de Natsuki.

A pesar de que Edelgard tenía experiencia en el manejo de las motocicletas, Natsuki siempre terminaba por ayudarla a subir. Ya estando listas, Edelgard se sujeta con fuerza del cuerpo de Natsuki, a lo que ella sonríe al sentir el agarre y se van a lo que sin duda sería un paseo hasta que decidieran ir a un lugar en especifico para poder hablar.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

¿Cómo he podido seguir adelante después de aquella noche, aquella que fue la última vez que vi a Natsuki? Sería raro decirlo pero era por el amor que aun sentía por ella. Seguramente las personas estarían esperando que estuviese hecha un mar de lágrimas, que estuviese en una fuerte depresión y aunque me dolía lo que había ocurrido, sabía que lo que me dolía era la ausencia física.

Le había dado a Natsuki la oportunidad de decidir sobre su futuro aunque yo ya sabía lo que haría, lo había notado en su mirada y sus palabras solo confirmaban lo que Haruka me había dicho antes: sentía culpa. Pude pensar que era por el hecho de tener algo con Edelgard para lo cual yo no tendría derecho de reclamar por la simple razón de que no estábamos juntas.

Su culpa recaía en otras cosas que a mi no me importaron pero que analizando con calma eran detalles que eran importantes en una relación

 **-¡Bubuzuke!** -

- **Me da gusto verte a ti también Haruka** \- dije sonriendo mientras miraba por el gran ventanal de la oficina de Directora solo para ver a lo lejos a las estudiantes caminar por la institución

 **-Solo vengo a ver como estas y a tratar de entender el que no estés con Natsuki** \- volteó a ver a Haruka y solo suspiro. Era difícil de explicar y para otros entender, me dí cuenta de eso cuando regrese a Garderobe porque había gente que esperaba que yo regresará con Natsuki pero no fue así.

 **-Es complicado de explicar Haruka pero créeme, lo hago por su bien y se que ella haría lo mismo o más bien, trato de hacer lo mismo** \- simplemente que no la deje hacerlo.

Haruka solo se me queda viendo sin entender del todo pero no necesitaba que lo entendiera ahora.

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Tenía días sin hablar bien con Edelgard por lo que hoy creí que era buen momento para volver a hablar con ella de cosas que no fueran de trabajo. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando la alcance en su oficina. Opte por dar una paseo por las distintas calles de la ciudad en un intento de que pudiera juntar el valor y las palabras que quería usar con ella y una vez que ya sabía lo que diría así que termine por ir a aquel lugar en el que me llevo a nuestra primera cita.

 **-Llegamos** \- digo y aunque quise ayudarla a bajar la conocía y sabía que ella podía hacerlo sola

Entramos al lugar, estaba tranquilo y eso me gustaba, pedimos una mesa apartada para poder platicar. Por un momento dude en que decir pero ella misma me ayudo empezar a hablar de chismes del trabajo sobre nuevos modelos de autos y cualquier cosa que no fuese un tema personal pero era obvio que en algún momento había que hablar de eso y fue precisamente por eso que me pidió llevarla a su departamento por lo cual me invita a pasar y a tomar una copa de vino. Eso si,

- **El...** \- dije para llamar su atención y le dije así porque era una muestra de cariño que solo sus padres y yo podíamos usar - **yo...quiero disculparme por no estar contigo es solo que...-**

 **-Natsuki no tienes que disculparte, lo entiendo perfectamente** \- miro a Edelgard porque lograba sorprenderme con su forma de ser - **me hubiera enojado más bien si hubieses tenido otra actitud-**

 **-La verdad es que no sabía que hacer** \- y era cierto, no sabía que hacer porque todo había sido tan...raro, tan repentino - **lo que se y que quiero decirte es...es...-** estas cosas simplemente me costaban de decir - **lo que quiero decir es que quiero estar contigo El, no se que nos depare el futuro, tampoco quiero pensar en eso ahorita, solo quiero vivir mi presente, vivir cada día contigo** -

- **Natsuki...** \- miro a Edelgard con duda, quizás había sacado conclusiones apresuradas pero siento como toma mi mano para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los míos - **no hay nada más que desee que tomar tu mano y caminar a tu lado y siendo honesta es algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo solo que no pensé que pudiese tener una oportunidad contigo** \- solo veo como suspira y se sonroja **-digo, nos dejamos de ver desde pequeñas, tu te convertiste en otome y bueno, yo creía que lo que sentía por ti en ese entonces solo era el recuerdo de un amor de niñez pero cuando volví a verte, después de tantos años volvió ese sentimiento pero ahora más fuerte y lo confirme con el pasar de los días** -

- **Sinceramente nunca me lo hubiera imaginado** \- digo sonrojada porque era verdad, no me habría dado cuenta si no fuera por los sutiles mensajes que me mando, digo, el nombre de la empresa me decía algo porque no entendía el porqué relacionaba su animal favorito, el águila, con el mío que era el lobo - **no soy buena en eso de los sentimientos la verdad-** digo aun sonrojada pero miro a Edelgard, sus ojos color lila y no pude evitar perderme en ellos

- **Ese no es problema** \- sin esperarlo, siento su mano en mi mejilla para luego sentir sus labios presionar los míos y así comenzar un beso suave y tierno pero ella se separa un poco - **me estas dando una oportunidad muy valiosa para mi Natsuki y créeme que no pienso desaprovecharla** \- me dice antes de volver a besarme a lo cual no dudo en corresponderle y colocar mis manos en su cintura y aunque estaba disfrutando del beso, me separo un poco para juntar mi frente con la de ella

- **Enséñame...enséñame a amarte El** \- al fin tome por sorpresa a Edelgard y ahora fui yo quien la beso suavemente, sin prisas porque teníamos demasiado tiempo para expresar lo que sentíamos

- **Así que tendré que enseñarle algunas cosas...-** la miro con una ceja alzada, notando su mirada traviesa - **mi hermosa Directora-** solo sonrío y niego con la cabeza antes de volver a besarnos cariñosamente.

Notaba la diferencia entre estos besos y los primeros que nos dimos y estaba segura que había hecho lo correcto, quería a Edelgard pero sabía que eso no era suficiente. Se que llegare a amarla como ella lo merece, en verdad quiero hacerlo y se que lo haré.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

El tiempo definitivamente no perdonaba, este seguía su curso y una debía seguir su camino. ¿Me arrepentía de mi decisión? habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que vi a Natsuki, por lo menos en persona porque en estos momentos tenía en mis manos un periódico en el que salía Natsuki presentando un nuevo modelo de motocicleta la cual venía acompañada con la noticia de la inauguración de una sucursal de la empresa de Edelgard en Aries.

La noticia en si era el hecho de que Natsuki volvía al ojo público, después de tanto tiempo se sabía de ella y no como otome, sino haciendo algo completamente diferente de lo que hacía antes. Solo podía sonreír por el hecho de ver el rostro de felicidad de Natsuki, parecía orgullosa por su creación y al ver su rostro, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

 **-Eh ¿Shizuru?** -

- **Mai san, que gusto verte de nuevo-**

- **¿Es cierto lo de Natsuki?** \- pregunta cuando mira el periódico que estaba en el escritorio el cual toma y se pone a hojearlo - **se ve tan...diferente** \- decía Mai mientras se ponía a leer lo que venía sobre Natsuki - **dejaste a Natsuki por esto ¿verdad?** -

- **Natsuki tenía pensado dejarme, pensando en que yo buscara mi felicidad por otra parte pero no la deje Mai, no podía dejar que Natsuki tuviera esa carga** -

- **Conociendo a Natsuki seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo** \- Natsuki prefería hacer a un lado lo que ella quería con tal de complacer a los demás, en este caso, prefería dejarme - **por una vez quise hacer feliz a Natsuki, aunque no fuera conmigo** -

 **-¿Y esta bien que ella este con otra?** -

- **Era su amiga antes que tu y yo llegáramos a su vida, se nota que ama a Natsuki y eso me tranquiliza, no es una mala chica realmente** -

 **-Ciertamente creí que terminarían juntas** -

- **No te culpo Mai ¿pero sabes?, he llegado a la conclusión de que este no era nuestro momento, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que nuestro amor se dará y que esta vez no habrá nada ni nadie que se interponga** \- suspiro al imaginarme mis propias palabras - **puedo imaginarlo ¿sabes? otra ciudad, otro tiempo, quizás como estudiantes, una vida tranquila, normal como a Natsuki le hubiera gustado-**

- **Una vida de colegialas ¿eh?** -

- **No suena tan mal ¿verdad?** -

Mai niega con la cabeza y se queda conmigo platicando. Era increíble que hubiera formado amistad con Mai, quizás porque me aferraba como un recuerdo de Natsuki, no sabía bien como describirlo.

Y eso que había dicho, otra oportunidad con Natsuki, en otra vida...Era una idea descabellada pero me gustaría creer que eso era posible y estoy segura que esta vez no dejaría a Natsuki, me aseguraría que ella fuese mía para toda la vida.

 **~ 0 ~**

Una chica castaña caminaba rodeada de por lo menos 10 chias que le iban diciendo varias cosas, entre ellas, admirando su belleza, su forma de ser y demás cosas que comenzaban a cansarle y por más que caminaba no lograba de quitárselas de encima. Por eso se encontraba caminando cerca de los jardines de la escuela, Fuuka era el nombre de aquella institución pero detiene su andar cuando ve a una chica pelinegra sentada, sola, con el ceño fruncido y que si no se equivocaba, pareciera odiar al mundo.

Lo curioso de eso, es que su corazón comenzó a latir al grado de creer que este se iba a salir de su pecho en el momento en que aquella chica volteó ante los murmullos de las seguidoras de aquella chica. Eran los ojos más hermosos que ambas habían visto y en el caso de la chica castaña, desde ese momento supo que estaba perdida por esa mirada verde que intentaba alejarla de ella.

Desde ese momento busco la forma de acercarse a ella y su suerte llegó al momento de quitarse a sus fans para poder ir a los jardines de Fuuka y justo ahí, delante de ella, estaba la chica que la había cautivado. ¿Cómo acercarse a esa chica que definitivamente era un hielo? Esa misma chica le dio la oportunidad al intentar destruir una flor, un pequeño ser viviente que su único delito fue cruzarse en el camino de aquella chica

- **No deberías hacer eso** \- fue lo primero que se atrevió a decir la castaña con una sonrisa amable que en vez de calmar a la pelinegra la enojaron más porque no era sincera, según ella.

Ese momento fue el inicio de una amistad extraña ante los demás entre la princesa de hielo Kuga Natsuki y la que se convertiría en Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia, Fujino Shizuru.

Pocos, más bien nadie, se daría cuenta que esa amistad que ofrecía la presidenta a Kuga en realidad era amor, un amor del cual presentía que era de otra época, de otro momento pero que lo único que podía asegurar es que Natsuki era su persona amada y deseaba con todo su corazón volverse en esa persona tan especial para Natsuki. No estaba segura de como lo haría pero haría hasta lo imposible porque Natsuki fuese de ella.

 **~ ¿FIN? ~**

 **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

 _Bien...muchos me pidieron que alargará la historia pero sinceramente no supe hacerlo porque no me gusta meter cosas y alargarlas, si se van a dar que se den xD y definitivamente me gusto como quedo (ni tenía idea de que así fuera acabar, la veldad) pero gracias al título me pude una idea y si, creo que puede prestarse para este final._

 _También se que me pidieron que Shizuru sufriera, que se le vieran los celos y así pero desde un inicio la pobre esta sufriendo, se ha imaginado a Natsuki con otra y soy de la idea de que con el simple hecho de imaginarse las cosas es peor el tormento porque no sabes lo que es verdad y lo que no aunque Natsuki termianra por confirmar sus temores._

 _Y bueno, el hecho de que no terminarán juntas no signifca que no lo hicieran después, a fin de cuentas se sabe que en Mai Hime, después de tanto caos Natsuki cede con Shizuru xD._

 _En fin, espero les guste c:_

 _Salu2_


	14. Chapter 14

**~ 13 (II) ~**

 **~ Natsuki ~**

No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho.

Estaba segura que era lo correcto, era lo mejor pero saber que esto causaría dolor a alguien que no fuera yo era...No sabía como describir la sensación que sentía en estos momentos pero era algo que debía de hacer como me aconsejo mi madre.

Ya había pasado un par de horas desde que vi a Shizuru, me había encerrado en mi departamento y solo estaba sentada en mi cama, observando la que alguna vez fue mi gema. Shizuru me la había entregado con el argumento de que me pertenecía.

Observaba la caja y todo lo que había pasado con ella desde el momento en que me fue entregada hasta ahora. ¿Sería ridículo decir que pesaba en mi mano una simple joya? No, la verdad es que lo que sentía era el peso que con ello significaba ser una otome, el peso de la vida que había dejado atrás y que me trajo alegrías y tristezas, no todo era malo realmente.

Realmente no estaba segura si era correcto que estuviera en mis manos, había fallado a mi juramento, a todas aquellas personas que confiaban en mi y que sin pensar deje atrás por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Le falle a Shizuru muchas veces y lo más importante, yo misma me había puesto el pie al no saber como manejar las cosas como era debido pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nadie me advirtió que el amor pudiera llegar a doler aunque quizás si hubiera prestado atención a Mai quizás, solo quizás así, me hubiera dado una idea.

Y bueno, aquí estaba sin saber que hacer en estos momentos. Tomaba un poco de vino mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con Shizuru, no podía evitar recordar la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos pero así como disfrutaba recordar ese momento, el recordar su mirada me volvía a traer a la realidad de lo ocurrido.

 **~ 0 ~**

 _Shizuru sujetaba el rostro de Natsuki mientras la besaba, temía que si la soltaba se diera cuenta que se trataba de un sueño, que estaba besando a Natsuki y que esta vez ella estaba correspondiendo al beso de la misma forma. Tenía miedo que todo fuese un sueño pero también quería despertar de aquella pesadilla que ella misma se había creado al no decirle a Natsuki lo que había pasado realmente con Tomoe._

 _Ahora solo le quedaba la esperanza de que Natsuki aun la amara y por la forma en que le correspondía al beso pareciera que así era. ¿Es qué Natsuki no se daba cuenta de todo el amor que había entre las 2? ¿No se daba cuenta del amor que sentía Shizuru por ella? Shizuru de algo estaba segura, Natsuki para este tipo de cosas no es muy observadora o por lo menos tardaba en darse cuenta de ciertas cosas pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que como amante era...Shizuru no encontraba palabras para describir a Natsuki en la cama pero de que era una diosa de eso no había duda, más aun, cuando sacaba su lado posesivo. Como amiga, quizás para hablar como lo hacía Mai, no era buena, pero sabía escuchar y cuando hablaba era sincera pero sobre todo directa y valla que lo era, el día anterior, aunque Natsuki no quisiera ofenderla, había dejado en claro lo que pensaba en ese momento y aunque otras personas pudieran sentirse ofendidas o heridas, Shizuru sabía que había sido su culpa por permitir que las dudas y la desconfianza estuviera dentro de Natsuki y lo peor es que con Tomoe termino de cosechar las inseguridades que ella misma había creado._

 _Natsuki se separa un poco porque ya era necesario. Se sentía mareada porque había sentido lo que Shizuru quería transmitir con aquel beso, que no debió aceptar para empezar pero que de alguna manera lo deseaba. No lo entendía._

 _ **-Shizuru...-** dice Natsuki sobre los labios de la castaña. Ella venía por una cosa, no a esto pero al ver a la castaña con esos trajes del país de origen de Mai no le ayudaban en nada, el pelo recogido de la castaña y que le daba otra visión de su rostro tampoco ayudaba porque solo conseguían que Natsuki viera más hermosa a Shizuru a pesar del estado de cansancio que mostraban sus ojos rojos, los cuales ya no tenían el mismo brillo que ella les conocía - **no podemos seguir así-**_

 _- **¿Cómo Natsuki?-** Shizuru se separa y mira a la pelinegra quien solo suspira y baja la mirada_

 _- **Así, besándonos sin hablar antes-** Natsuki parecía estar buscando algo en el suelo pero la verdad es que buscaba en su interior sacar coraje para poder hablar con Shizuru - **hay que aceptar que lo nuestro termino y no, no es por lo de Tomoe** -_

 _ **-¿De dónde sacas eso Natsuki? ¡¿cómo puedes estar segura de eso Natsuki?!** -_

 _- **Porque reconozco mis errores Shizuru, porque tarde en darme cuenta y en aceptar que no supe cuidar nuestra relación y tu en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, tus coqueteos eran una llamada desesperada hacia mi y yo no quise darme cuenta** \- Natsuki se había dado la vuelta y caminaba por el lugar - **para mi era fácil enojarme y después reclamarte por lo que hacías, teníamos relaciones y asunto resuelto pero no es así Shizuru** -_

 _ **-Natsuki eso no es verdad, si lo hacía si era para llamar tu atención porque no me gustaba verte frustrada por cosas del trabajo, necesitabas despejar tu mente de los conflictos de otros que a ti no te correspondían** \- Shizuru trata de acercarse a Natsuki pero se detiene en el camino_

 _- **¿Estas segura?** \- vuelve a insistir y Shizuru solo baja la mirada - **yo...** -_

 _- **Cometimos errores Natsuki y si, creo que tienes razón porque no supimos resolver nuestros problemas** \- Shizuru mira a Natsuki antes de acercarse y abrazarla por atrás. Siente como Natsuki tiembla ante el contacto por lo que hace el abrazo más fuerte para que no intentara separarse - **Tsuki ¿en verdad lo nuestro no tiene remedio? ¿no podemos tener una oportunidad para nosotras?-**_

 _ **-Shizuru yo...-** Natsuki se gira para ver a la castaña. Verla a los ojos le estaba provocando un dolor en el corazón pero si sabía que era necesario, ya le había hecho demasiado daño a esta mujer - **estoy saliendo con Edelgard** \- dijo sin querer mirar a Shizuru porque sabía que al hacerlo se sentiría peor pero no podía engañar a Shizuru, no podía exigirle disculpas por lo ocurrido con Tomoe cuando ella ya se había acostado con Edelgard, siendo la diferencia que Shizuru lo hizo por necesidad y Natsuki porque quiso_

 _- **No...no escuche bien** \- Shizuru se aparta de Natsuki para verla a sus ojos y buscar que lo que decía fuese mentira, una maldita broma de mal gusto por parte de Natsuki pero al ver la seriedad en su mirada supo que no mentía. Fue cuando recordó lo que había conversado con Edelgard en su oficina y sin querer evitarlo recordó el momento en que conoció a la chica y vio un chupeton en su cuello **-tu y ella...-**_

 _ **-Si** \- fue lo único que respondió Natsuki y Shizuru solo pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos - **pero...¡demonios Shizuru!, he tratado de olvidarte con ella, olvidar lo que siento por ti y cuando creo que al fin lo estoy consiguiendo apareces en mi vida otra vez-** _

_Shizuru mira a Natsuki quien se había dado la vuelta para no mirarla. ¿Aun la amaba? En estos momentos tal parecía existir esa posibilidad aunque fuese pequeña pero estaba ahí._

 _- **Natsuki...Natsuki mírame, mírame por favor-** Shizuru con cuidado toca el hombro de Natsuki para que le mire, a lo que Natsuki voltea a verla pero estaba sonrojada - **¿me amas?** \- pregunta la castaña mientras en sus ojos los signos de lagrimas que aunque había frescas para Natsuki era evidente que eran rastros de lagrimas de hace un año. _

_Natsuki siente un tirón en su corazón y sin pensarlo más toma el rostro de Shizuru con ambas manos. Ambas se miran a los ojos, buscando signos de duda o algo hasta que Natsuki junta sus labios para besarla profundamente pero no se separa a los pocos segundos solo para juntar su frente con la de ella_

 _ **-Si Shizuru...mi hermosa amatista, te amo, no he podido dejar de amarte** \- Natsuki cierra los ojos para contener sus propias lágrimas porque en el fondo sentía que no la merecía - **pero no soy digna ni siquiera de tocarte, no soy digna de ti Shizuru, te he causado mucho daño en vez de cuidar de ti, de nuestro amor** -_

 _ **-¿No crees que eso lo decido yo Natsuki?-** Shizuru podía notar la inseguridad de Natsuki, realmente se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido y no solo por lo que ocurría entre las 2, sino por el hecho de que ahora eran 3 - **además, también es culpa mía por permitir que Natsuki pensará en lo que no era, por dejar que otra me tocara y por no confiar en ti-**_

 ** _-Y sin embargo, yo he estado con otra-_**

 _ **-No lo repitas por favor-** Shizuru mira a Natsuki **-no tengo derecho de reclamarle a Natsuki y sin embargo tu ausencia es lo que más me ha dolido, el no saber de ti, si estabas bien...el no saber de ti me estaba matando** \- dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza - **mi Natsuki es buena desapareciendo** -_

 _ **-Solo quería alejarme de todos** \- Natsuki solo se deja abrazar y Shizuru aprovecha esos segundos para disfrutar del aroma de Natsuki, el mismo que había percibido al momento de despertar y saber que estaba en el departamento de su amada. _

_- **Tengo miedo pero Natsuki...¿en que nos deja este momento?-** pregunta Shizuru sin poder sentir temor de lo que fuera a decir Natsuki pero había decidido hacerse a un lado con tal de que Natsuki fuese feliz, aunque fuese con otra y aunque esa idea la estaba matando en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no podía ser egoísta con Natsuki, ya le había hecho demasiado daño y si eso lograba reparar aunque fuese un poco sus errores con mucho gusto aceptaba hacerse a un lado. _

**~ Shizuru ~**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que vi a Natsuki. No había sabido nada de ella desde esa noche y me lo imaginaba, sabía que algo así pasaría al momento de darle la posibilidad de irse con aquella chica que, a final de cuentas, no tenía la culpa de nada salvo enamorarse de Natsuki y aun así no podía culparla, era fácil enamorarse de Natsuki y más si entre ellas compartían gustos similares.

Ya estaba oscureciendo en Garderobe, Haruka no tenía mucho de haberse ido y lo agradecía mucho, no necesitaba tener a mi espaldas su voz quejándose de lo que hice con Natsuki, era bastante molesto que personas ajenas a nuestra relación pensarán saber lo que era correcto entre y ella yo, cosa que me di cuenta cuando Natsuki estuvo tan mal.

Lo único bueno es que ya no quedaban pendientes, podía irme tranquila a descansar o por lo menos con la tranquilidad de que el papeleo había quedado resuelto porque sabía que al volver a mi habitación tendría que recordar que Natsuki no estaba, algo que ya se había hecho costumbre en mi y que por más que pasaba el tiempo me seguía afectando.

Cuando me doy la vuelta ya decidida para salir de la oficina alcanzó a ver un sobre debajo de la puerta. Con cierta duda lo tomo para poder abrirlo y ver una simple nota _"jardín"_. Al ver la letra supe de quien se trataba inmediatamente y sin más salgo de la oficina para recorrer toda la escuela lo más pronto posible para llegar al jardín que yo me imaginaba señalaba la nota.

Al llegar trato de contener la respiración, enfoco la vista y miro a mi alrededor en búsqueda de la persona que me había citado en este lugar pero no la veía hasta que siento unos brazos rodear mi cintura

- **Shizuru...** \- era ella, era mi Natsuki

- **Mi Natsuki...** \- con cuidado de no soltarme de su abrazo, me giro para poder verla y colocar mis brazos en su cuello - **estás aquí, dime que no estoy soñando mi Natsuki, por favor-**

- **No Shizuru, estoy aquí** \- observo como Natsuki me mira para luego ver mis labios y antes de que haga o diga algo, la beso profundamente pero me separo solo para asegurarme que esto es real - **¿Natsuki...?** \- así que me separo un poco de ella porque había una pregunta que para mi era importante saber antes de continuar con lo que fuese a ocurrir a partir de este momento

- **Perdona que no viniera antes pero tenía que resolver lo mío con Edelgard...no fue fácil pero de alguna manera lo entendió** \- no quería preguntar lo que había ocurrido, eso era algo entre ellas 2 y solo si Natsuki estaba lista seguramente lo contaría después

- **Eso significa...** -

- **Shizuru, solo si tu estas dispuesta a volver a intentarlo** \- dice colocando una mano en mi mejilla pero aunque estaba oscuro podía notar que estaba sonrojada - **entenderé si no quieres, se que he actuado mal...** -

No le doy más tiempo de que siga hablando, de que sus dudas inunden su mente así que la acorralo en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella mientras mis labios se unían nuevamente con los de ella pero esta vez de forma más apasionada, en un intento de reclamar lo que era mío y que al fin volvía a serlo.

 **-Mi Natsuki...no, mi amor, date cuenta que nuestro amor es demasiado grande, que mi amor por ti no conoce límites** \- Natsuki asiente con la cabeza, podía notar que aun tenía dudas - **tenemos otra oportunidad Natsuki, se que tienes dudas pero déjame demostrarte que he cambiado, deja que te ame otra vez** -

Si bien quería hacerle el amor en estos momentos lo correcto sería actuar con prudencia. Natsuki tenía sus dudas y aparte, seguramente aun recordaba lo que había hecho con Edelgard. Sin duda lo que tendría que hacer era enamorar otra vez a Natsuki, aunque ella dijera amarme sabía que debía hacer más para que ya no hubiera dudas ni miedo entre las 2.

 **~ 0 ~**

Los días habían pasado hasta volverse semanas y la relación de Natsuki con Shizuru apenas empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos.

Shizuru estaba decidida a conquistar nuevamente a Natsuki pero no había contado con el hecho de qué tanto había cambiado la ex Directora. No tomo en cuenta el tiempo que no había visto a Natsuki aunque cuando la volvió noto unos cambios pero de eso a verlos más de cerca realmente le sorprendió.

En un primer momento, al otro día de su reencuentro se supo que Kruger había vuelto a Garderobe por lo que rápidamente trataron de convencerla de volver a su puesto de Directora; no era que Shizuru hiciera mal su trabajo, ella fue la primera en pedir que Natsuki volviera a Garderobe y ocupara su puesto, solo era que no sentía que ese fuese su puesto por lo que mejor era que Natsuki volviera a el pero lo rechazó.

Al parecer, Natsuki había llegado a un acuerdo laboral con Edelgard y al parecer se trataba de que Natsuki siguiera trabajando para ella solo que en Windbloom o en Aries

 **-Edelgard quiere que me haga cargo de una de sus empresas** \- dijo Natsuki mientras caminaba con Shizuru por las calles de Windbloom. Se sentía un poco incomoda porque sabía que en esos momentos estaba siendo el centro de atención y la verdad es que eso era algo que extrañaba de Adrestio, el ser invisible ante los demás - **solo que aun no decido si aceptar y en caso de hacerlo no se en donde, si en Aries o aquí, cerca de Garderobe-**

 **-Oh...bueno, no se que decir** \- dijo Shizuru porque era verdad. Aunque no lo demostraba, la castaña ardía en celos cuando escuchaba de esa mujer por el miedo de que Natsuki se diera cuenta que a quien amaba era a otra pero así como venía esa sensación de desconfianza esta rápidamente desaparecía porque Natsuki le demostraba que a quien quería era a ella.

Natsuki siempre iba al atardecer para ir a cenar con ella, para platicar sobre sus días o simplemente caminar en el interior de Garderobe, siendo observadas por varios pares de ojos que seguían a la castaña. Lo único malo que encontraba de esos momentos, que en verdad atesoraba porque notaba como Natsuki se le quedaba viendo, lo único malo es que no se habían besado.

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya habían llegado a su destino que era el edificio en el que estaba viviendo Natsuki. No dicen más mientras se dirigen al departamento de su amada. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría pero por lo menos sabía que cenarían y platicarían otro poco pero para Shizuru sería la primera vez que entraba a aquel lugar.

 **-Pasa y toma asiento por favor** \- dijo Natsuki a lo que Shizuru obedece y se sienta en un sillón, observando lo que hacía Natsuki que era irse a la cocina. Recordó que Natsuki la había invitado a cenar pero lo que realmente quería hacer esa cocinar para la castaña.

Shizuru sin poder contener su curiosidad y porque realmente necesitaba quitarse el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos, se levanta para recorrer un poco el lugar solo para ver en una mesita de noche la caja en la que estaba la gema de Natsuki. Era un hecho que Natsuki no pensaba volver a ser una otome, no podía culparla después de estar viviendo una vida normal o por lo menos tranquila.

Suspira y su vista sigue recorriendo el lugar. No había gran cosa realmente salvo varias carpetas, lapices y papeles. Shizuru alcanza a ver que se trataban de diseños de motocicletas, cuentas, muchas cosas que de momento Shizuru no entendería pero que si le preguntaba a Natsuki confiaba en que ella le explicará. Realmente no esperaba que Natsuki tuviera tanto talento para estas cosas, solo había conocido a la Natsuki siendo otome pero fuera de eso era algo completamente emocionante el poder conocer a esta nueva Natsuki.

Con cuidado, toma una de las carpetas de Natsuki y se pone a ver sus dibujos. El saber que eran trazos hechos por su amada les daba un valor más importante. Pensar que esos diseños podrían tomar forma y ponerse a la venta para que más personas los usaran hacían que Shizuru se sintiera orgullosa. Eso daba sentido a que Edelgard, haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos, buscara la forma de retener a Natsuki para su empresa. Lo único bueno es que era ella quien estaba poniendo la distancia, pensaba Shizuru

- **Ey, ya esta listo todo Shizuru** \- dice Natsuki mientras coloca los platos en la pequeña mesa en la que irían a comer esta noche. Shizuru observa una botella de sake, un juego de té tradicional y por el olor que percibía en esos momentos estaba segura de que se trataba de ramen

 **-¿Ramen?-** pregunta con curiosidad y más al ver como Natsuki comienza a servirle. Estaba sorprendida porque se veía delicioso, casi igual al que preparaba Mai, solo faltaba probarlo.

Natsuki toma asiento frente a ella y se queda observando a la castaña, quien al sentirse observada comprende que la otra estaba esperando a que probará lo que había cocinado.

Shizuru toma sus palillos y con la elegancia que siempre la había caracterizado toma un poco de fideos para poder probar lo que había cocinado Natsuki. Se sorprende al darse cuenta de lo bien que estaban cocinados, el sabor, la cocción...todo estaba perfecto

- **Ara, ¿segura qué Mai no te ayudo?** \- pregunta con diversión la castaña, logrando que Natsuki se sonrojara

- **Po...por supuesto que no, es algo que tuve que aprender por mi cuenta** \- dice desviando la mirada y Shizuru solo sonríe antes de volver a comer. Natsuki la mira y suspira para luego seguir el ejemplo de la castaña y empezar a comer.

Ambas se miraban cuando creían que la otra no lo hacía, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban y Shizuru solo podía sonreír con un ligero sonrojo al ver las esmeraldas de su Natsuki mirarla con curiosidad. Era increíble que con pequeños detalles como estos Viola Shizuru se sonrojará. Estuvieron así hasta que terminaron de comer.

Natsuki se levanta a lo que Shizuru la sigue para ayudarle con las cosas que habían usado. Shizuru se sentía como una pareja normal, ambas ayudándose en pequeñas cosas como lo eran limpiar los platos, cosa que Natsuki no quería que hiciera porque era su invitada pero Shizuru logro convencerla de que aceptará la ayuda.

Después de eso, fueron a la sala para que Shizuru tomara un poco de té y Natsuki un poco de sake, cosa rara para Shizuru porque noto que por alguna extraña razón, Natsuki parecía nerviosa

- **Entonces, Natsuki no sabe que hacer-** dice Shizuru mientras prueba su té

 **-Tengo una idea, lo he pensado antes de verte realmente-** Natsuki se toma de golpe su bebida para luego sentarse a un lado de Shizuru, aprovechando que el mueble era para 3 personas - **he pensado en aceptar la oferta de Edelgard pero en Aries-**

 **-¿Aries?** \- la castaña deja la taza en la mesa que estaba enfrente de ella. Natsuki por su parte solo asiente con la cabeza

 **-Shizuru yo...** \- Natsuki toma las manos de Shizuru y la mira a los ojos **-quiero ser egoísta otra vez, quiero...quiero que vengas conmigo-**

 **-¿De...de verdad?-** pregunta la castaña sin poder creer lo que le estaba pidiendo su amor

 **-Si Shizuru, solas tu y yo, lejos de Garderobe** \- Natsuki se aclara un poco la garganta - **quiero tener una vida tranquila contigo, disfrutar de nuestro amor sin estar pensando en lo que pueda pasar mañana, sin tener la preocupación de si volverás bien de una misión que ponga en riesgo tu vida** -

 **-¿Me estas pidiendo que deje Garderobe? ¿qué deje de ser una otome?** -

- **Bueno...la verdad...si...-** Natsuki se tuvo que callar ya que Shizuru había decidido besarla suavemente

- **No me importa dejar de ser otome con tal de estar contigo mi amor** -

El rostro de Natsuki se había iluminado por las palabras de Shizuru por lo que no tardó en volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella para besarla profundamente pero Shizuru quería más y sin tardar mucho, se coloca a hocarjadas sobre Natsuki para volver a besarla con la misma intensidad con que lo había hecho Natsuki. Natsuki solo puede sonreír por la acción de Shizuru, así que la rodea con sus brazos antes de separar su rostro y poder verla a los ojos

 **-Shizuru...no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me haces en estos momentos** \- dice depositando un corto beso en su cuello - **no sabes, cuantos deseos tengo de hacerte el amor en estos momentos...creo que desde que te vi con ese traje que te dio mi madre...y en estos momentos en verdad, quiero empezar mi vida contigo, ahorita-**

 **-Natsuki parece ansiosa** -

Natsuki solo sonríe antes de volver a besar a Shizuru y poco después la levanta al sujetarla firmemente de la cintura a lo que Shizuru solo enrolla sus piernas en la cadera de su Natsuki. El camino a la cama de Natsuki fue corto y sin accidentes. Con cuidado, Natsuki coloca a Shizuru en su cama para luego ponerse encima de ella. Ambas se observan en búsqueda de cualquier rastro de duda.

Shizuru pasa su mano suavemente por el rostro de Natsuki, acariciándolo suavemente y Natsuki solo cierra sus ojos para poder disfrutar de la caricia para luego mirarla e inclinarse para besarla suavemente, quería que ambas disfrutaran del momento porque aunque no lo dijeran, estaban igual de nerviosas como cuando lo hicieron por primera vez

- **Quiero hacerte el amor Shizuru pero estoy nerviosa, como nuestra primera vez** \- dice Natsuki sonrojada por aceptar desde cuando quería estar con Shizuru y de cómo se sentía en estos momentos

- **También lo estoy yo mi Natsuki, hemos pasado por tanto que aun pienso que esto es un sueño** \- dice en voz baja pero sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Natsuki

- **Te amo mi hermosa amatista** \- Natsuki vuelve a besar a Shizuru y no deja que la castaña responda, solo sonríe cuando la castaña corresponde amorosamente a su beso y a sus caricias.

Esa noche volvieron a hacer el amor, Shizuru dejo que Natsuki hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera que era amarlo, amar el cuerpo de su amatista y Natsuki regresó el favor, quería volver a sentir el amor de Shizuru en su cuerpo.

 **~ Natsuki ~**

Si algo a lo que no me acostumbraba era el no tener que despertarme temprano. Estando en Garderobe y luego trabajando para Edelgard, el hecho de no tener que levantarme para trabajar era extraño. Lo único bueno es que, después de mucho tiempo, volvía a dormir tranquilamente aunque sentía un peso extra sobre mi. Miro de que se trataba y veo que era Shizuru.

 **-"Tan hermosa"** \- pensé al verla abrazarse a mi cuerpo, su cabello desordenado por lo que habíamos hecho en la noche eran la muestra de que no había soñado lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, que realmente estaba en mi cama, desnuda y en mis brazos en un intento de volver estar juntas

- **Ara, si Natsuki sigue viéndome así me desgastaré** -

- **Así que estabas despierta** \- dije dándole un corto beso en su frente cuando noto que ella se estira para poder besarme suavemente - **mmm buenos días amor** -

 **-Buenos días mi amor-**

Decir que volvimos hacer el amor es poco pero así fue.

Desde ese día, Shizuru se mudo conmigo, se había auto impuesto un horario para poder llegar al departamento y pasar un rato juntas o antes del departamento poder salir a pasear...El punto era poder convivir. Y mientras eso pasaba, Edelgard había comenzado con la construcción de la sucursal de motocicletas en Aries mientras yo seguía realizando los bocetos que habíamos acordado.

Shizuru por su parte buscaba dejar todo en orden en Garderobe, realmente quería venirse a vivir conmigo y por lo mismo me sentía mal por eso porque algo que no le dije a Shizuru es que Edelgard me dio la opción de Aries o Windbloom pero había escogido Aries por el hecho de querer alejar a Shizuru de sus fanáticas. Era exagerado pero lo único que quería era estar con ella, no quería que nada ni nadie nos molestará y no se, pero estaba segura que Shizuru deseaba lo mismo, solo ella y yo.

 **~ Tiempo después ~**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha ocurrido desde ese día en que supe lo de Shizuru y Tomoe? No lo se, no me importaba porque al final había servido para que yo pudiera conocerme mejor como persona, para darme cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Shizuru en mi vida y cómo funcionaba mi vida con y sin ella.

Fueron días complejos en ese sentido, pero ahora estábamos juntas, en un casa a las afueras de Aries pero cerca de la empresa para que pudiera trabajar en lo que me gustaba mientras que Shizuru, al poco tiempo de llegar le pregunte que deseaba hacer. De momento no entendió mi pregunta porque decía que ella quería seguir cuidando de mi, ser mi otome personal pero logre convencerla de que no era necesario, que hiciera lo que quisiera porque yo la iba apoyar.

Estando más convencida, decidió poner una pequeña tienda de té, ¿me sorprendió? la verdad es que no, me imaginaba que algo así podría escoger pero si ella era feliz yo la apoyaría y así fue, es más, de ser una simple tienda esta poco a poco comenzó a crecer, quizás porque era Shizuru quien manejaba su propio negocio pero el punto es que se había vuelto en una empresaria.

Podría parecer que no teníamos tiempo para nosotras pero nada más falso, siempre encontrábamos la forma de estar juntas, sobre todo yo que lograba darme mis escapadas para verla y estar a su lado, robarle unos cuantos besos y de vez en cuando hacer cosas subidas de tono ya sea en negocio o en mi oficina.

- **¿En qué piensas mi amor?** \- escucho la voz de Shizuru detrás de mi cuando siento sus brazos rodearme por detrás, logrando producir que me estremeciera por el contacto, algo que no cambiaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

- **En nosotras** \- dije al darme la vuelta para ver a Shizuru a sus ojos y darle un corto beso en sus labios. El tiempo comenzaba a ser notorio entre ambas pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Shizuru seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa ante mis ojos y que aun seguía estando a mi lado **-todo lo que hemos vivido, lo que no...antes ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado vivir una vida tan tranquila como la que tenemos y de poder disfrutarla contigo-**

- **No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al volver conmigo** \- decía mi castaña mientras me seguía abrazando - **en un principio no sabía que hacer por no saber de ti, luego al verte de nuevo mi corazón latió tan fuerte que me cegué y estaba decidida en ese momento a secuestrarte pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado y lo bueno que no me dejo actuar de esa manera porque eso permitió que pudiéramos aclarar todo entre las 2 tranquilamente, de expresar lo que sentíamos en esos momentos** -

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez Shizuru recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y ahora era yo quien la abrazaba. Era cierto, cuando nos volvimos a ver en ese momento muchas emociones cruzaban en mi cuerpo desde la tristeza, enojo, alegría por verla otra vez...inquietud por no saber que hacer al tenerla nuevamente en mi vida de alguna forma porque ya me había encontrado y ciertamente ya no tenía caso intentar esconderme de ella. Y estuvo bien porque ahora estamos juntas, nuestro amor se ha fortalecido y lo que me daba orgullo es que podía hacer feliz a Shizuru después de todo el daño que le había causado.

 **~ Shizuru ~**

Estos años han sido los más maravillosos que he podido pasar con Natsuki. Después de tanto dolor estábamos juntas y al fin se estaba cumpliendo mi sueño de vivir con Natsuki como una pareja normal. Nuestra relación era pública, aunque de alguna manera la gente lo sospechaba pero ahora era oficial, todo el mundo sabía que eramos pareja y lo mejor es que Natsuki no se inmutaba en tomarme la mano en la calle o a darme un beso. En un principio le daba pena pero después comenzó a disfrutarlo y se volvió normal pero seguramente lo hacía por dar a entender que ella era mi pareja; hasta los chupetones eran su forma de decirlo y yo era feliz por ver ese comportamiento.

Ya no coqueteaba, eso era verdad, quizás un poco, pero en comparación de lo que hacía en Garderobe técnicamente ya no lo hacía. Natsuki confiaba plenamente en mi y yo en ella, incluso cuando tenía que ver a Edelgard y si lo hacía es porque nos enteramos que poco tiempo después de que Natsuki empezará a trabajar en Aries, ella había comenzado a salir con alguien y poco tiempo después supimos que era una chica, Byleth quien se había vuelto su asistente personal y luego en su pareja. A decir me daba gusto por ella, no era mala chica pero prefería de cierta manera prefería que estuviera lejos de Natsuki.

Y hablando de Natsuki, ahora la veía acostada en la cama completamente dormida después de desvelarse revisando unos papeles. La observaba y notaba que en su hermosa cabellera comenzaban aparecer hilos blancos. Se lo había advertido tantas veces, de que no hiciera corajes porque envejecería antes de tiempo y ahí estaban las consecuencias: canas. Solo puedo sonreír porque aun así la encontraba atractiva y eso solo e daba un plus extra. Me acuesto a su lado y la abrazo por detrás, como me gustaba tener a Natsuki, sentía que era mi forma de protegerla y porque de paso me permitía esconder mi rostro, a veces no quería que Natsuki viera mis emociones, solo que las sintiera pero ella siempre lograba saber lo que sentía. Nunca sabré, ni quiero saber cómo es que Natsuki lograba ver a través de mi, quiero creer que era por el amor que sentía por mi.

- **Mmm mi amatista esta aquí...** \- dice Natsuki al darse la vuelta y poder colocar su cabeza en mi abdomen. Se abraza a mi y cierra sus ojos nuevamente así que solo me quedo velando por su sueño.

A veces me pregunto si nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser, me gusta creer que si y que por eso mismo era probable que en otra vida estuviésemos juntas porque no creo que un amor como el nuestro dure solo una vida, quiero creer que durará más tiempo, en otra realidad pero siendo nosotras 2, en un mundo tranquilo, sin batallas...Solo siendo simples chicas.

De todas formas, sea aquí o en otro momento, estoy segura que si volviera a encontrarme con Natsuki me volvería a enamorar de ella y también estoy segura de que Natsuki se volvería a enamorar de mi.

- **Shizuru...-** escucho la voz de Natsuki por lo que la miro y sonrío al ver sus ojos entre abiertos - **te amo...-**

 **-También te amo Natsuki...-** no pude evitar sonreír al ver el intento de Natsuki por recibir un beso pero el sueño le vencía.

Sonrío antes de darle lo que quería Natsuki para poder dormir, un beso lleno de amor y ternura que solo ella lograba provocar en mi. Gracias Natsuki por darnos una oportunidad más.

 **~ 0 ~**

Una pelinegra se encontraba acostada en un tatami. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, solo sabía que su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido y su cabeza comenzaba a ser un desastre.

Tenía visiones o sueños de una mujer que la estaba cuidando, después, la misma mujer le decía palabras de ¿amor? y en otras eran cosas subidas de tono. De lo único que estaba segura es que esa presencia era de una mujer que conocía, por lo menos por su voz, solo que no entendía el porqué relacionaba esa imagen con la de su ¿amiga? Fujino Shizuru. Lo peor, es que soñaba con ella tocándola de formas inadecuadas, aprovechando que ella no se podía mover.

Y sin embargo, se sentía tan familiar.

 **-"No no no eso no puede ser"** \- pensó para si antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa para darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Se sujeta la cabeza para calmarse, pensar con calma pero no podía por escuchaba ruidos afuera de donde estaba.

Con molestias, se levanta y se cubre el cuerpo al notar que hacía algo de frío. Sale de aquella habitación solo para ver a Haruka, Yukino y a...¿Shizuru? si, era ella, pero se veía tan diferente, tan rara.

Natsuki esa noche iba a conocer lo que es capaz de hacer una persona por amor y como ese mismo consumía a la única persona que realmente se había preocupado por ella pero que por sus deseos egoístas nunca la había notado como tal.

Solo había una cosa: ¿realmente tuvo ese sueño? 0 ¿era un recuerdo de una vida distante?

 **~ ¿FIN? ~**

 _Para quienes querían que se quedara con Shizuru...lo cierto es que no se cual es el verdadero final, puede ser el anterior, puede ser este eso es decisión suya. Cada quien podemos pensar que Natsuki hizo bien en dejar a Shizuru por lo de Tomoe, otra que debió seguir con Shizuru a pesar de y podemos seguir así, cada quien toma las cosas a su manera así que por eso les digo, 2 finales y ustedes deciden cual es el verdadero._

 _Creo, espero, en diciembre volver con un fic de Mai Hime, lo más seguro que sea la continuación de este pero ahora si de Mai Hime. Quizás tome algunas ideas de este fic, no lo se, aun debo de ver como manejare la historia porque no quiero crear otro fic donde Natsuki quiere pero no quiere a Shizuru o Shizuru se va y cosas así, seguro pase pero tendre que darle mi toque, ya vere c:_

 _Fue un gusto compartir esta historia con ustedes, ahora si, me despido._

 _Salu2_

 **~ Random ~**

Después de ver a Shizuru en su hotel y de no resolver nada, Natsuki estaba en su departamento observando su gema, recordando las palabras de Shizuru de querer que ella fuese feliz. A su lado tenía una botella de vino, era tan fácil decir esas cosas pero la verdad no sabía que hacer, todo lo que tenía pensado hacer se fue al caño y ahora si, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **-Al final era lo que quería ¿no?** -

Era lo que se repetía y que con esa pensamiento se quedo en su cabeza hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Al otro día amaneció en su sala, con el cuerpo adolorido por dormir fuera de su cama pero daba igual, no tenía trabajo que hacer, era su día libre y ni siquiera sabía la hora que era. Suspira porque ya era medio día, no era tan tarde y le daba igual, no tenía planes, no quería salir así que se quedaría en su departamento y a ver que hacía.

El plan se estaba cumpliendo tal cual cuando al anochecer, el timbre comienza a sonar. De mala gana se acerca a abrir sabiendo quien estaría al otro lado de la puerta. Y si, no se equivoco cuando abrió la puerta, Edelgard estaba afuera pero no estaba sola

 **-Natsuki...-**

 **-Shizuru...Edelgard...¿qué significa esto?** \- pregunta al ver a las 2 chicas tan...tranquilas afuera de su departamento. Se hace a un lado para dejarlas entrar sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo

 **-Pensé que no estarías** \- dijo Edelgard al besar la mejilla de Natsuki suavemente para luego separarse y tomar la botella de vino que había a media sala, notando que había otras 2 cerca

- **Teníamos deseos de ver a Natsuki** \- esta vez habló Shizuru quien solo abraza a Natsuki por su brazo derecho y luego su brazo izquierdo es abrazado por Edelgard

- **No lo entiendo...** \- Natsuki ya no dijo nada cuando fue arrastrada hacia su habitación por las 2 chicas.

Lo último que recuerda de eso, fue tener a las 2 en su cama, entre besos, risas, caricias y cosas que la verdad, no tenían sentido.

Al otro día.

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, posiblemente por todas las emociones que estaba experimentando en esos días más las botellas de vino que se había tomado el día anterior, seguramente ayudaron a que soñara tener relaciones con Edelgard y Shizuru al mismo tiempo.

- **Como si esas cosas pasarán-** bueno, si pasaban pero no con ella, eso pensaba Natsuki cuando trata de levantarse solo para ver a una peliplateada a su lado izquierdo y a una castaña en su lado derecho, las 2 abrazadas a su cuerpo.

- **Natsuki...** \- dijo Shizuru despertando

- **Buen día...-** continuó Edelgard

Natsuki perdió el habla, el color de su piel se fue y solo fue consciente cuando Edelgard le da un corto beso en sus labios y después Shizuru. Después de eso, todo fue negro.

¿Fue un sueño? ¿Realmente paso? Nadie lo sabe.

 **~ FIN ~**

 _Ahora si, fin xD_


	15. Chapter 15

**AVISO!**

Por simple y mera curiosidad (aparte de que me lo sugirieron) pasara mis historias a Wattapad. No dejare fanfiction que fue donde todo comenzó, pero por alguna extraña razón, causa, motivo o circunstancia las historias por esta plataforma han bajado (sea Sailro Moon o Mai Hime etc. No se si lo han notado)

Así que espero contar con su apoyo, por estos días ire pasando las historias a la otra plataforma y bueno a ver que pasa xD El nombre de mi perfil es el mismo que tengo aquí para que puedan buscarme :3 **Persa Uchiha Kaioh**

Salu2


End file.
